True Feelings
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: There were times when they were really affectionate and life seemed really happy and perfect then there were  times when nothing seemed right and it all seemed a waste of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello again...I just can't stop watching these so I've decided to write my first long future story instead of one shots.**

**So enjoy & know that this will be a Hanna/Caleb fic despite how it starts off. I'll work him back into the picture in further chapters. Just be patient.**

* * *

><p>It was another night when she sat in front of the mirror powdering her nose anticipating the night's festivities. To her it seemed like another boring fundraiser for some one else less fortunate. Her creamy legs tucked beside one another, like a lady her silk dress flowed down her body and draped on the floor beneath her.<p>

She placed the powder brush down and looked into the mirror at herself, wondering exactly when her looks began to fail her.

She was still one of the most beautiful and most elegant women in Rosewood and yet somehow she couldn't see what other people saw in her, even her fiancées compliments did nothing to boost her confidence.

She felt so lost of late, but she neither knew what was taken or what she had lost. The panic attacks had become more frequent over the littlest of things but mostly she hated when his family, more specifically his mother spoke of their upcoming nuptials.

She loved Sean to bits; he'd always been there for her through good times and bad. He provided her with everything she ever needed, not that her family didn't have their own wealth but Sean wanted Hanna to have everything she deserved.

The big house, the white picket fence, a gorgeous white dog and the car of her dreams, a lavish wedding and Sean hoped one day they would bear the most beautiful children.

His baby face and blond looks mixed with her beautiful smile and eyes he was sure one day they would be the image of a perfectly happy family.

Wriggling her wrist she struggled to clasp together the two ends of her pearl bracelet, her patience grew thin very quickly when all of a sudden she screamed and threw the pearls behind her and looked into the mirror once more at the woman she didn't recognize.

" You want some help Hanna Banana? " Sean smiled from the doorway, picking up the pearl bracelet. He walked across the room toward her sitting on her favourite white fluffy chair, her make up sprawled over the table Hanna turned around and plastered that fake smile she mastered months ago.

" What's wrong Hanna? Talk to me." Sean looked up at her as he placed the pearl bracelet around her wrist closing the clasp.

" Its nothing Sean really...I'm just having one of those days."

Sean pulled his fiancée from her chair to stand before him, he twirled her in front of him even the smallest glimmer of a smile was all she could give him. She felt like a show pony and he was controlling everything she did, although he was nothing but the perfect partner it was she who was damaged inside.

" Did you see the dressmaker today?" He cautiously asked. Hanna shook her head and looked back at Sean with guilt in her eyes.

" No.I got busy...I'll make another appointment tomorrow I promise." She half smiled.

Sean swallowed the lump in his throat, making a figure eight with his left foot he tucked his hands in his pockets and swayed in front of her.

" That's what you said last month Hanna...I'm starting to wonder if you really..." She interrupted him tired of the constant nag.

" Want to get married? " She snapped. " For god sake Sean...I've told you I do want to get married I just want to do it our way...and not because your mother is forcing us too!" She walked away into the en suite of their room slamming the door behind her.

Hanna quickly locked the door; Sean barely had time to smooth over their argument.

" Hanna come on...Don't do this...Don't shut me out...What ever it is we can work through it... We always do right? " He pleaded with her at the door.

" Just go wait downstairs I'll be out when I'm ready." She yelled from inside the bathroom.

She pressed her ear against the door, listening for the shuffle of his feet until she could hear them no more.

She stood in front of the mirror bracing herself against the basin; there in front of her was that woman. The one she didn't recognize.

Taking deep breaths she attempted to calm herself, staring into her own green eyes she tried to think what would make her feel so empty? Why does she keep panicking like this? And why was she so hell bent on making Sean feel guilty when she was the one in the wrong.

She brushed her dress over her body and took a deep breath looking at herself in the mirror.

" Pull yourself together Hanna...You can do this...Stop worrying about the past."

Exiting the bathroom she stopped at her mirror again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she snarled at herself and continued out the door to where Sean was waiting downstairs.

With her arm linked around his Hanna & Sean entered the ballroom for the nights gala. A fundraiser for The Children's Hospital, Hanna couldn't imagine anything worse.

She never liked children, couldn't stand how brutally honest and random they were, she disliked unpredictability and grubby fingers, it was something she hoped she would never have to endure.

Together they approached a young girl in a wheel chair with most of her hair missing, her skin as pale as paper Hanna faked her enthusiasm once more.

" Hello...My name is Hanna what's yours? " She bent down to her level as best she could without stepping on her dress.

" Natalie..." She said with the softest of voices. " Your hair is really pretty " She stroked it between her fingers.

Hanna couldn't help but feel for the little girl enduring chemotherapy; she let her touch her hair for as long as she wanted. What harm could a little girl in a wheel chair do? She looked innocent enough.

" Why thank you Natalie...I bet your hair will grow back nice and long..." She tried lightening the awkward conversation they were in.

" Maybe...Who knows..." She shrugged and smiled. Hanna smiled in return, before being called away to deal with the functioning of festivities.

Behind a closed door Hanna was raising her voice, things weren't going as planned. Important guests hadn't arrived & they were due for a rehearsal well over an hour ago, to make matters worst the valet service has lost the keys to the car they were giving away.

Pointing to the doors she scolded the young shorter female manager of the event.

" You get out there to that board and find those keys or so help me that wont be the only thing you'll have to worry about!" When she ran out of the room almost in tears Hanna braced herself against the island in the kitchen.

Uh oh. Not again.

She could feel her heart racing, at times like this she felt like her heart was going to jump right out of her chest. Her breathing became shallow, her knees becoming weak Hanna felt the room spinning around her, before she could sit down everything went black.

His voice echoed around her as she opened her eyes, cradling her head Sean tapped Hanna's face with his palm once more.

" Hanna! Wake up Hanna! What happened?" Sean asked, panicking, as he'd just found his fiancée lying out cold on the tiled floor.

" What..." She mumbled rather groggily. " Where am I? " She asked looking around the kitchen at the staff staring down at her.

" You're at the fund raiser for the Children's Hospital remember? " He helped her up from the floor bracing her arms.

" Oh yes...that's right...How much money did we raise? " She asked faintly, her vision was still a little hazy as she tried to look around the room but that spinning feeling came rushing back.

Sean grabbed her by the arms as she began to wobble at the knees again.

" Whoa easy there girl... The auction hasn't finished yet Hanna. How long were you out? "

Hanna looked at Sean her brows furrowed she tried to figure out what he was saying, his lips were moving but the words just weren't syncing in time.

" Five...two minutes...I just fell." She mumbled. Sean took the liberty of wrapping Hanna's arm around the back of his neck, assisting her out of the side door Sean told the staff to continue the auction without them as he was taking her to the hospital.

When they reached their car outside Hanna insisted she was fine, but Sean knew better. Hanna seemed like a person who had suffered a concussion.

Sean placed her in the car pulling her belt over her & drove to the hospital.

Pacing the waiting room Sean waited for over two hours as the doctors ran tests and made sure it was nothing serious. Sean informed the doctors this was not the first time this had happened. Lying on the bed Hanna opened her eyes to the bright lights above her head, the glare was too much for her to bare, throwing her arm over her face she listened to the doctors talking beside her.

" Yes...there seems to be no bruising or any swelling to the brain or immediate area nor surrounding the skull...if I were to see anything I'd say Miss Marin suffered a panic attack and loss consciousness ".

" Miss Marin can hear you, " She said under her hand. " Now can I go or not? This place gives me the creeps ".

Hanna looked at the doctors from underneath her arm, waiting for their response, she rolled off the bed standing herself up and looked them both in the eyes and said.

" Whether you say it or not I'm walking out of here...Right now!" Hanna turned on her heels and walked out from the emergency room to find Sean pacing the room with a coffee in his hands. He turned around to find Hanna walking out as if nothing had happened.

" Hanna...they're letting you go? ". He held her by the arms.

" Yeah...I just have to take it easy. " She lied. She linked her arm around his and started to walk out when the doctor was calling her name.

" Miss Marin! Miss Marin! We need your signature if you're exiting the hospital without our consent". The doctor finally met them in the hall holding a clipboard to their bodies with a release form attached.

" Hanna! You're leaving against the doctor's advice? " Sean asked, concerned she was leaving when something could be seriously wrong.

" Sean...I had a panic attack and fell...I hit my head. I've recovered & now I want to go home! I don't want to stay here...plus these two medical students couldn't tell the difference between where their Asses are and where his head begins." She pointed to a third doctor across the room.

Hanna left the emergency room as Sean apologised to the two men for her language, outside Hanna searched for their car in the parking lot.

Sean pressed the remote to their car, never had he seen Hanna so urgent to get home. This wasn't like her, something was up and he knew it, if only she would tell him what it was.

If there was one thing Hanna knew how to do, it was lie and keep secrets.

Arriving home Hanna went directly to their bedroom, taking her jewellery off she threw them on the side table and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Sean could only stand outside their bedroom door and shake his head wondering what kind of marriage could they have if she shut down like this every time something bothered her, he was trying his best to get her to open up but Hanna was just as pig headed and stubborn as she was in high school.

Inside the bathroom Hanna felt the room beginning to spin once more, taking the brown paper bag from the draw she lowered her head between her legs and took deep breaths into the bag until she felt her anxiety leave her.

Exiting the bathroom an hour later she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into their empty bed, something that wasn't unfamiliar. Sometimes she wondered exactly what her and Sean were doing with each other. There were times when they were really affectionate and life seemed happy & perfect then lately nothing seemed right and it all seemed like a waste of time.

Resting her head on soft pillows Hanna looked at the piece of paper sitting on her side table.

Bright colored paper lit up the photos of old classmates; on the inside of the pamphlet there was her panic attack.

Class of 2012 High School Reunion - 10 years!

Closing her eyes she remembered that day she shared with him, the happiness and the heartache.

_" Hanna! I got my letter! " He happily greeted her at the side door of her home._

_She welcomed him inside smiling from ear to ear, she was happy he had finally bought his grades up enough to apply for scholarships into a university of his choice._

_Caleb constantly thanked The Gottesman's for their hospitality and their stability to encourage him to further in his life, for the world was his oyster and he could accomplish anything he put his mind too._

_Tearing open the envelope, he pulled the letter out and began reading quickly through the paragraphs until he seen the words he needed to see._

_" You have been accepted."_

_Caleb picked Hanna up off the ground and spun her around kissing her; he put her back down and asked where was she attending University._

_Hanna lied through her teeth and said she hadn't got her letter yet, but she was sure it would arrive any day now._

_Tearing through the other two envelopes Caleb added more excitement to the day with a trifecta. He had been accepted into three Universities._

_The University of Chicago, Roosevelt University in Chicago and The University of Texas at Austin, each offering full scholarships, which were his ticket out of Rosewood._

_Hanna hugged Caleb and kept up pretences, who was she to ruin his day. He earned this, so much he even proved her wrong that he couldn't completely put all of his time and effort into schoolwork._

_Hanna wanted to go out and celebrate his academic achievement, to show him how proud she was that he had gained high marks in all of his exams and schoolwork to get into a good university._

_Walking out the door she was glad he didn't see her letter sitting on the table near the door, she could barely look at it herself let alone tell some one she cared about that she had failed to be accepted into her University of choice._

_Disappointment was not something she took well...well maybe Hefty Hanna took it well. She was used to disappointment, but the new Hanna vowed to never be that girl again._


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have taken a reviewers thoughts into consideration, the flashbacks will be the only thing in italics if it makes it easier for you to understand it.**

**The most important thing for me is you get what the story is about, and you understand which parts are which. **  
><strong>&amp; Now I give Chapter 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting inside his truck passing light after light on the freeway Caleb wondered if he was ever going to arrive in Rosewood.<p>

The drive seemed much longer then it had the last time he was in town, he managed to sneak in to catch up with Lucas and his parents & return home before Hanna even knew he was in town.

He'd only been back a handful of times in the past ten years, and even then it was enough to make him not want to return.

He couldn't not go and see Hanna but at the same time, he couldn't stand leaving her time and time again. To save any one from getting hurt Caleb buried his feelings & kept quiet when he came to town. He stayed in the motel on the outskirts of town and bought all his own supplies before he arrived so he wouldn't have to venture out into the stores of Rosewood. Even if He & Lucas were home at the same time Caleb asked Lucas not to mention his name should be bumped into Hanna anywhere.

One hand controlled the vehicle & the other rested against his head, he could feel exhaustion coming over him. This had been one hell of a long drive.

He went against Lucas's recommendation to fly out and have their parents pick him up from the airport. Caleb hated not having his own transportation in case he bumped into Hanna and disaster struck. He needed his truck in case he felt the need to leave town as quickly as possible.

Passing a sign too quickly he kicked himself for missing exactly how many miles it was till Rosewood, he figured it couldn't be much further. Caleb continued along the lonely freeway until he saw lights illuminating the tips of the hills in the distance.

It was after ten in the evening when Caleb arrived at the Gottesman's home, his first real home. They were like family to him, if it wasn't for Lucas and his loving parents Caleb may not be where he is today.

Forever grateful, assisting him as he reached his goals in life he owed them everything. They were there to guide him when he needed it the most and twice Mr Gottesman gave Caleb a serious wake up call when he was in trouble with the law.

Standing at the front of the door, he could see the glare of the television through the lace curtained window. Knowing the Gottesman's to be so methodical and set in their routine he figured if it was Friday night, they had to be watching a film together, a pizza by their side and Mr Gottesman with a alcoholic beverage in his hand.

Softly he tapped his knuckles against the glass, waiting to surprise his family. When the door swung open and Lucas appeared, a smile spread across his face. His arms opened wide to hug his brother.

A manly embrace was shared between the two surprising the both of them as they patted one another on the back. It had been at least a year since they last saw one another. Living half way across America didn't always allow Caleb to get back and see his family nearly as much as he would have liked to.

" I was wondering if you were going to show up...Ever heard of answering an email...After all you do work with computers right? "

Caleb laughed at Lucas's sarcasm and continued inside into the lounge area where his parents were standing to hug him as well.

" I know Lucas and I apologise...things have got wicked crazy lately, We're trying to configure a new system to help protect a major companies website. Sounds crazy don't it? " He turned to ask Lucas.

" Not really...you used to hack phones and computers and now you're helping to protect companies from people like you " Lucas said with a side of cheek.

Caleb laughed bending down to place a kiss on the cheek of who he now referred to as his mother. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek in return whispering into his ear how glad she was to see him again.

Caleb reached over to shake the hand of Mr Gottesman, a man who encouraged him to pursue his dreams when things seemed too hard worth trying for. He took the time listen to Caleb when no one else would. Caleb had grown to care for him much more then any other foster father he had, in a way he figured with all the time they shared together in his younger years, Mr Gottesman had helped shape him into the man he is today.

Happiness for Caleb had very well begun right inside this home.

" Its real nice to see the both of you " Caleb politely said to their parents with a huge smile on his face.

" You're looking healthy and happy son..." Mrs Gottesman said looking him up and down, he wasn't the short young scruffy teenager anymore.

Caleb had grown quite tall during his college years, towering over Lucas now he was touching in around six feet tall, although still light in weight Caleb had definitive muscle toning with no room for any loose skin, his skin was tanned nicely as if he had been soaking in the sun for the summer. Gone were his long brown shoulder length locks, now he sported a trimmed professional look.

He hadn't completely let go of his longer hair but for the sake of business meetings throughout his career he needed to clean up his look.

" I am...really good." He nodded. " Just bought my first home. Its about an hours drive north of where I work, it's a little run down but I like the idea of rebuilding a home to its original condition."

" Well that's great to hear Caleb... everything is working out for you" Lucas said.

Lucas hadn't changed a great deal, he only managed to grow another three inches since high school. He had gained some weight over the past ten years but it was well within his body mass index, he made well sure of it. One distinctive feature that hadn't changed was his baby face features. Just as they were in high school Lucas still had those dark chocolate eyes, bushy eyebrows and thick curly brown hair.

Becoming a journalist was a dream come true for Lucas, he worked so hard during high school preparing Year Books, organizing the graduation ceremony along with Hanna and the rest of the committee. During the summer Lucas managed a part time job at the Rosewood Observer which helped kick start his career as a full time journalist.

Sitting down on the sofa across from his parents, Caleb asked Lucas about his family.

" How's Lucy & the kids? ". Coming down the hall and turning the corner Lucy appeared before them and said.

" We are just fine Caleb " smiling as she entered the room, just like Lucas she too welcomed him with open arms.

Caleb's face lit up. He always did get along with Lucy so well, maybe it was the fact she so relaxed and enjoyed life for what it was, or maybe she was just so warm and a pleasure to be around. He stood from his seat and wrapped his arms around Lucy, lifting her off the ground.

Lucy's long shiny brown hair swung side to side as Caleb rocked her in his hold. She was only small and petite, but absolutely gorgeous on the eyes. Her caramel skin shimmered against anything she wore, her bright blue eyes sparkled through anyone, her smile warmed people to their very heart and despite being so small she was a force worth siding with.

Caleb was struck how Lucas managed to find love with someone as great, beautiful and smart as Lucy. She seemed so far out of his league and yet together, they seemed perfect.

They met during their last year of college when she applied for the position of a photographer at the newspaper he was working at.  
>Lucas couldn't take his eyes off her, and it wasn't long before she was asking him on a date. From then on in they were inseparable.<p>

" Oh Lucy man its good to see you again...Last time I saw you were..." Caleb put her feet back down on the floor and tried remembering the last time he seen Lucy.

Caleb had to wonder did his work keep him so preoccupied he was beginning to lose track of time?

" I was a week off giving birth to Grace...About time you showed your face around here" . She joked.

Caleb rolled his eyes and pointed to Lucas.

" I know...I've already heard the speech from your other half " He sat back down. For the next hour or so Caleb, Lucas, Lucy and their parents caught up on lost time.

They discussed careers, their experiences with people, travelling, their memories from college, dreams and memories from when Caleb and Lucas became such good friends and eventually like brothers.

When their parents went to bed Caleb too departed for his motel.

" I really should get home...we've all got such a big night tomorrow " he smirked.

" You sure you don't want to stay here Caleb... We can make room...Thomas can sleep on the bottom bunk and Grace can sleep with us. Mom and Dad wont mind really " Lucy insisted.

Caleb had to refuse their offer, last time he accepted their offer he woke up with a four year old about to dive on his crown jewels from the table beside the bed.

" I'm really fine but thank you anyway Lucy, I've got a room at Motel Six...Plenty of room " he said. Wishing them a good night Caleb walked out the door and got in his truck. Sneaking out quietly he took a drive past her old house, stopping outside he looked up to the room that was once hers.

If those walls could talk...He thought. On the drive back to the motel he remembered Graduation night.

_Sitting on her bed she looked so sad on what was suppose to be such a happy day, but Hanna didn't feel happy at all._

_Every one she knew had got into college even Mona, whilst everyone was going off to start the next stage of their lives Hanna would be left in Rosewood._

_She hadn't been accepted into any of the schools she applied for and it was now too late to apply for anymore, now she would have to wait another six months before she could begin to apply again._

_" Hey..." He shook her leg trying to get her attention. " It's okay..." He tried to reassure her, but she knew she was staying behind like the loser she thought she was._

_" No its not Caleb!" She snapped. " You got into college on a scholarship for god sake...and I didn't get anything!" She stood from the bed, wrapping her arms around her waist & went to standby the window._

_He stayed on the bed biting his lip and tried to think of a reply that wouldn't result in him being abused._

_" Hanna...I don't know what you want me to say...Do you not want me to go? I'll stay if its what you want. " Truth be told it was the worst thing he could think of, staying in Rosewood and not going anywhere. He wanted to explore the world, he wanted to meet new people, the people of Rosewood were harsh, judgmental & full of selfish beautiful people with ugly secrets._

_" No! You'd only want to leave anyways...I wouldn't want to keep you here knowing you'll end up hating me for it. " She said over her shoulder._

_Standing from the bed Caleb wrapped his arms around her body and kissed the back of her neck where she always loved it._

_" I could never hate you Hanna...not ever " He whispered into her ear._

_Hanna shook free of his hold and turned away from him._

_" You should just go...go finish packing your new life..." Wiping the tears from under her eyes she said the unthinkable._

_He never expected this. With everything they'd been through he thought they could get past being separated too._

_" I cant do this anymore Caleb... I can't be here whilst you're there...I just cant " she sobbed._

_Caleb walked over to Hanna lifting her chin with his index finger bringing her glassy eyes to meet his._

_" I love you Hanna...I always will...Nothing will ever change that " He assured her._

_" Yes it will " She turned her face away from him, she couldn't bare to look at him. She didn't want to face the truth but here it was pouring out of her uncontrollably._

_" You're going to a new city, you'll make new friends...you'll meet other girls and before you know I'm Hanna Who " she cried._

_" That will never happen. I promise you. I may be ten hours away but I'm only ever a video or phone call even an email away, you know that " he said pleading with her._

_" Just go Caleb...please! Don't make this any harder then it already is " she said._

_When Caleb refused to move Hanna took a step back and pointed toward the door._

_" Leave! Please!" She demanded even though she knew how stubborn he was and how much he loved her._

_Caleb took a step closer trying wrap his arms around her but her palms hit his chest pushing him back. Hanna was breaking his heart into a million little pieces._

_So this is what real heart ache feels like? He thought._

_" Hanna? " He pleaded with her, he wasn't going down without a fight. His eyes welled up with tears pleading she not do this to them._

_" I said go! " She screamed. Caleb stared right through her but she couldn't even look him in the eyes._

_When Caleb refused to accept her choice, Ashley suddenly stepped into the room and looked at how tense their body language was. She looked at Caleb first seeing the tears in his eyes, she then looked to Hanna but she closed her eyes._

_It was then the tears started falling down her cheeks._

_Hanna discussed the issue of relationships and separation with her mother the week before, Ashley advised Hanna to at least give it a shot before she did anything irrational like ending a perfectly good relationship._

_Jumping in to defend her daughter Ashley realised Hanna had gone against her advice and ended things with Caleb anyways. Being stubborn was a family trait but sometimes that stubbornness turned into stupidity._

_" Caleb...I think you need to leave " Ashley said as politely as possible._

_Caleb grabbed his back from the end of the bed, and stormed out of the room, stomping his way downstairs he slammed the door behind him._

_Outside he couldn't believe that she actually did that...to them. She ended their relationship because she thought he would leave her behind, like he could forget who she was and be unfaithful to her._

_He had no choice but to leave the Marin's home that day. He always respected Ashley's protective nature even if at the time he didn't agree. He quickly walked home and began packing the rest of his possessions. At least this time he had more then two back packs full of clothes._

_He was angry and downright upset, he didn't know what to think. His heart raced and his breath sounded like he'd ran a marathon. What was he going to do? All he knew was if this is what she wanted then so be it._

_Throwing the last of his things into his bag, he took one last look at the picture that sat on the side table next his bed. A picture Aria took on their senior trip, sitting in the park as they ate lunch Caleb and Hanna played around throwing leaves over one another. When she was on her knees about to stand up, Caleb pulled her back down and kissed her, it was one of the best picture anyone ever took of them._

_They were perfectly happy and content._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!  
>I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took several times to write because I kept thinking of different reactionsscenarios/ways to bring characters back into it.  
>So please leave a review if you wish good or bad any kind is a good kind.<strong>

* * *

><p>The day had been particularly busy for Hanna as she helped set up the reunion. Name tags were placed in alphabetical order at the entrance table, the stage was cleared for the DJ &amp; his equipment, the bar was stocked plenty and the tables perfectly set around the room.<p>

She was lying to herself if she didn't admit she'd thought about him more times then she should have. Everyone around her figured she was on a mission to get everything done early but truthfully she was keeping herself busy, trying to keep him out of her mind.

She seen his place card along with everybody else's but wondered if it was a mix up. Was he actually coming or had he pulled put at the last minute?

It had been nearly five years since she last seen him, if she remembered correctly it was Christmas.

Later in the afternoon she had all her dresses pulled out and scattered all over the bed, no matter how many she pulled out she couldn't find the right dress.  
>Everything looked the same, every time she picked one she would change her mind two seconds later.<p>

If she was going to be wearing anything it had to be something spectacular.

She needed people to know she was still gorgeous, beautiful and as thin as she was when she was in high school. She knew Sean would have thought it was childish but she needed a boost in confidence, life in Rosewood was sucking her dry.

Looking at the invitation again Hanna felt that ball building inside her stomach bubbling to the surface again, she did not need a panic attack right now.

Rushing inside their bathroom she slammed the door behind her and pushed the button on the lock. Pressing her back against the door she tried calming herself but it only made matters worst. This time she felt suffocated and claustrophobic like the walls were falling down around her.

She closed the lid & rested on the seat, lowering her head to her knees inhaling and exhaling deep breaths.

The attack was lasting longer, Hanna felt the room beginning to spin. She gripped the basin beside her, bracing herself and just like before she loss consciousness and fell to the floor hitting her head on the wall in front of her.

Inside the bathroom with the door locked, her body curled into a fetal position on the cold tiled floor. Sean walked into the room half an hour later and started putting his suit on, adjusting his tie in the mirror he saw her dresses on the bed behind him.

" Hanna? " He called out. When she didn't answer he looked at their en suite door. Realising it was shut he walked over and begun rattling the door handle.

Banging on the door with the palm of his hand he called out again.

" Hanna! Are you in there?...Hanna! ". Sean panicked afraid she had fainted again.

Inside the bathroom Hanna opened her eyes to see the patterned tiles on the wall, her head pounded with pain. She looked at the door when she heard yelling from the other side & picked herself up off the floor.

She looked in the mirror placing a piece of hair behind her ear, she made sure she didn't have any bruises or cuts from her fall and reached over to open the door.

" Finally! " Sean yelled.

" What? Cant a girl go to the toilet in peace ". She exited the bathroom to pick a dress off the bed.

" You fainted again didn't you? " He asked her from the other side of the bed.

Hanna turned around pushing a dress against her body and replied.

" No. How does this dress look or do you think I should go for the red one."

Sean rounded the bed and took the dress from her throwing it on the bed and held her hands in his.

" Don't lie to me Hanna...Are you sick? This is the second fall you've had this week...I'm worried ". He looked at her, this was not something he was going to let slide. Hanna shook her head and lied to his face with no feelings of guilt at all.

" Don't be because I am fine...Really...now help me chose the burgundy or white one? " She held the both of them against her body.

When she saw Sean was going to pick the white dress because it resembled a wedding dress she immediately chose the floor length burgundy chiffon dress.

Slipping into the dress she looked over her shoulder and asked Sean to zip the dress up from behind.

Sean stepped toward her and kissed the back of her neck whispering sweet nothings into her ear, his warm breath and lips tickled the back of her neck, a giggle was all she returned.

She turned around and adjusted his tie for him, pecking his lips she grabbed her clutch from the side table, taking his hand she lead him out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out their front door for the reunion.

Stepping inside the slightly smaller ball room Hanna & Sean received their name tags and began mingling with their old peers, general conversations ensued, talking about what they were doing in their careers, whether they were married or had children, where they had moved to, and where they had been in their travels.

Hanna being part of the committee still had her duties to attend to, leaving Sean to socialise with everyone else.

Although she was double checking the sound on stage, she kept searching the room for him, waiting for his arrival. She wondered how much longer she had to wait, or if indeed he was going to show at all.

Hanna tried to keep herself busy and smiled as she passed by her old peers, many of whom thought she must have changed, the Hanna they remembered was a social butterfly, not a worker bee.

Saddened by every hour that went by Hanna was sure he wasn't coming. For hours. she had been pretending she was happy with her life, how being with Sean made her feel complete.

Oh how naive their peers were.

Stepping down from the side of the stage Hanna was ambushed by her three best friends...well she couldn't call them much of friends lately but they were a important part of her adolescence.

" Hey Hanna...It's really good to see you.." Spencer smiled as she tucked a piece of her brunette hair behind her ear, flashing a sparkling diamond engagement ring on her finger.

" Hey guys...I'm glad you came...I've missed you " Hanna said smiling through those fake pearly whites of hers.

" Us too... " Aria reached out for Hanna's arm, feeling guilty she hadn't been to see her friend in such a long time.

Behind the smiles and the politeness Hanna scoffed to herself.

They didn't miss her. They barely even came back to Rosewood. Hell hardly anybody did. Hanna thought for a moment Was this town really that bad? Nearly every young person had to escape.

" It's been such a long time since we had a girls weekend away. It would be nice to catch up on lost time." Emily said. Always putting a positive spin on any conversation. Could she be more annoying? Hanna thought.

" It has...well you all know I'm still here...I wouldn't even know where most of you are these days." Hanna retorted.

" So you're still with Sean? " Spencer asked. Putting the rumours to rest her mother told months ago that Sean & Hanna had separated.

" Of course I am who else would I be with? " She asked back.

None of them could look directly at her and tell her honestly. Hanna had barely even spoken to Sean since senior year. It was just over three years ago on New Years that the girls found out Hanna was back with Sean again.

" No one...we just...never mind ". Aria shook her head trying to move past what she was about to say. Hanna started to feel that sinking feeling when others looked down and judged her for the choices she had made in life.

Hanna braved the storm though and folded her arms across her chest and looked at the three of them, they may be adults now but Hanna could still read them just as well as when they were teenagers.

" What?... What is it..." She asked impatiently. Spencer looked at Aria who looked toward Emily, but Hanna kept her focus on Aria as she was always the first to break under an intense stare off.

" Just say it...I'm not the weakest link anymore " Hanna said.

" Ok fine..." Aria said. " When we were leaving school you were the first of us who wanted to leave town but now...you're Susie Social and your marrying the ministers son...That is not the Hanna we know ".

Hanna knew everything she said was true, she hated being stuck in this town, she loathed Sean's mother and aunt to pieces but yet she was too afraid to take a leap into the unknown.

" The Hanna you knew was an idiot." She looked at all three of them. " She was naive, stupid and reckless " She corrected them.

Emily, Spencer and Aria looked at their friend sympathetically, her eyes glassy & her body language was defensive . Clearly her self esteem had been shot to bits.

" Han..." Aria reached out for her arm but Hanna pulled back and held out her palm blocking them from coming any closer.

" Don't Han me Aria...Where were all of you when I needed you? " She snapped at them.

" Out there...living our lives! We all had our own hard times too Hanna..." Emily snapped back in defence pointing her finger at Hanna. " But you were the one who gave up remember?...You were the one who rejected him... He kept coming home...for you, even though he hated this place ".

Hanna looked at all of them, There it was. The truth slapping her in the face by the people who she once cared about the most.

" You don't think I knew that? " Hanna threw the comment back in their faces. She knew Caleb hated Rosewood. He hated his last set of foster parents, he hated half the kids in school despite upgrading their phones. He simply kept his head down to avoid taunting.

" Well if you knew why didn't you go with him instead of staying in Rosewood and becoming bitter? " Spencer asked so bluntly.

" What right did I have to screw up his life? He was in college with a great job... and what did I have to offer?" She asked them. Once they went to college & time went by the longer it was between emails from her friends and eventually it was only on holidays and trips back home that Hanna would hear from her friends and Caleb.

Hanna's failure academically took a toll on her personality, she feel like her funny, bubbly sarcastic self. With out her friends Hanna fell apart, she felt like a complete failure to her friends, to her parents and to Caleb too.

No matter how many pep talks they would give her they weren't here to help her when she needed them the most. Back when they were teenagers they helped each other whenever they could no matter what. But now they were in college no one would drop everything and come when Hanna was having a bad day.

Times had changed, they weren't kids anymore.

" Yourself. That's all he ever wanted Hanna. You " Aria stated.

Hanna could feel herself breaking inside, she knew not accepting his offer four years ago would be the worst regret of her life. Biting her lip and pulling in her emotions Hanna looked at all of them and said.

" It was the worst damn choice I ever made...Alright! There are you happy? Did you get the confession you needed? I screwed up...Story of my life ". Hanna yelled at them. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't take another blow about how she messed up the best thing she ever had.

Hanna barged through the centre of the circle leaving them where they stood. Their peers surrounding them stared as Hanna stormed out through the doors, running down the hall. She burst out the doors into the fresh air and stood at the top of the stairs.

Taking the cold air into her lungs Hanna felt like she could breathe again.

There was no one out here to question her past or her present. She walked a few feet in front of her to rest in the middle of the stairs. Dropping onto the cold ground beneath her Hanna closed her eyes and focused on her breathing techniques her doctor recommended.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs he wasn't expecting to see her sitting there looking so sad, cold and lonely.

All he could think was God she is still so beautiful.

Her hair was still that same curly golden blonde it always was and her skin was still like porcelain.

He stood there watching her, his hands in the pockets of his dress pants, his jacket zipped half way up his body. Smiling to himself this was the reason he came back.

It had been five years since he'd last seen her, he tried so hard to forget about her but somehow she always managed to seep back into his mind late at night.

Caleb had been with girls since, but each time he would lose interest because they weren't her. She really dug her heels in and left an imprint, she was the one he would never forget. She was his first true love, the one and only person he really ever cared about.

Opening her eyes, the sight before her was breath taking, her heart skipped a beat when she saw his face smiling at the bottom of the stairs. She stood on her feet and pawed her dressed around the curves of her body.

He started walking toward her skipping every second step, the anticipation too much, he could feel his heart racing the closer he got to her. He had a completely different scenario planned out. None of his scenarios involved being alone with her, he planned to have Lucas watching out for him.

Tonight though had plans of its own...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,**

**I apologize for not updating sooner, my life got wicked crazy for 3 weeks but now I have slowed down and finally managed to get this out.**

**I do promise that this story will get somewhere eventually just please be patient. So enjoy or leave a review as to what you didn't like. Which ever.**

* * *

><p>At the top of the stairs he stared at her beauty, he wanted to grab her hand and run off into the night. But that was not where they were anymore, things had changed. They had changed, for now it was reserved pleasantries.<p>

" Caleb. I wasn't expecting... " She fumbled over her words.

" I wouldn't miss this...not in a million years. " He worked that old charm of his.

" It feels like...forever...since I saw you last. You look well " she said trying to keep the conversation as light as possible.

" I am... I'm at a good place in my life...but " He paused. She knew what was coming , a like that but could only mean one thing. Something was missing in his life and that something was her. " There's no place like home right? " He smiled.

Ok maybe not she thought. Hanna had convinced herself just seconds ago he was going to pull some romantic garbage and say how he missed her and couldn't stand another second without her.

" Right" She nodded back.

Rubbing her arms for warmth, Hanna bit the corner of her lip and smiled at him. Their conversation had gone from pleasant to awkward & silent. Looking every where but at each other it surprised both of them when they spoke at the same time, repeating each other's words.

" Are you going in..." They both smiled.

" Stop doing that." She said. " Stop saying what I'm about to say ".

" I cant help if you're saying what I'm about to say right before I say it." He joked.

" What? I'm not. Your saying what I'm saying right before I'm about to say it." She retorted.

Caleb turned his head, squinting his eyes, he smirked out the corner of his mouth, Hanna looked back at him and within seconds they burst out in laughter. Their playful banter was back in a heart beat, a relief for a conversation that was going no where.

" It's really good to see you again Hanna " He said.

" You too Caleb ". Hanna kept staring at him, taking in all his features like she would never see him again.

Caleb was about to reach out for her hand when a shadow appeared from around the corner, his hands tucked in his pockets. Sean closed the distance between he & Hanna, wrapping his arm around her waist he kissed her temple.

" Hey the committee needs you inside." He turned his sights toward Caleb giving him a sly look, rubbing it in his face he finally had the girl.

" Ok I'll be there in just a minute." She responded, smiling at the both of them.

" Caleb right? " Sean reached his hand out toward Caleb.

" Yes Caleb Rivers...not like you'd forgotten though ". He reached over squeezing his hand. Sean tried squashing Caleb's hand in his grip, but it did not bother him.

" Well the reunions inside so if you'll follow us? " He directed Caleb toward the entrance of the building.

Walking ahead of them Caleb tried blocking out most of their conversation. He knew Sean was trying to make him jealous, but Caleb had buried his feelings a long time ago along with any chance he had of ever getting back with Hanna.

Walking inside the ball room Caleb took in the sights of a beautifully decorated room, apart from Mrs Montgomery and a few fellow class mates Caleb was exactly as he was when he was in high school, barely a blip on the radar along with his then room mate.

Seeking out Lucas Caleb stopped in his tracks when three bubbly women presented themselves and took a good look at him.

" Caleb? Oh my god you look so...so...wow different." She shrieked.

" Emily right? " He asked.

" Yes of course Emily". Reaching over they hugged one another, Caleb pulled back awkwardly hugged the rest of his ex girlfriends best friends.

" Aria, Spencer how have you all been? " He asked, sneaking a peek around the room to see where Hanna had gone to.

" Good...I'm a writer in New York now travelling around the country, book tour and all " Aria boasted.

Caleb smiled and rocked back on his feet, how was he going to pull away from this circle of women. He knew they were all trying to figure out what Hanna had let slide.

" I'm a swim teacher at a high school in Texas" beamed Emily, which came to no surprise.

" Spencer? What have you done these past ten years? " He asked.

Spencer really didn't want to boast but if he was asking she could give him a brief description of the past ten years.

" Well I went to college majored in several subjects, When I graduated with honours I went travelling the world with Toby, did some volunteer work in storm devastated countries and then when we came home Toby & I eloped and were about to start-" But Caleb cut her off with his laughter.

" You really haven't changed have you Spencer? You're still so academic, its a good quality don't ever lose that ". He said excusing himself from their conversation, he made a bee line for Lucas and Lucy.

When he walked away they couldn't help but stare at the new version of Caleb, he was clean, cut precise and still had that school boy charm about him, and yet somehow he managed to avoid being interrogated for what he had done in the past ten years.

On the other side of the room Hanna sorted the sound issue regarding the microphone, walking off the stage she looked out over the room quickly scanning for him. Her mind remained scattered the second she saw him at the bottom of the stairs. She wanted nothing but to talk well into the night about where he had been, what he'd been doing, who was he with if anyone at all and where he was living.

These were the details that were kept from her once their relationship went sour.

Standing at the bar with his back to his fellow peers Caleb downed a second beer, all he kept thinking was how on earth did she go back to him of all people.

He convinced himself years ago he no longer felt anything for her, which was a lie. The second he seen her all those old feelings rose to the surface again, at the least he wanted her to be happy and Sean was not the one that could satisfy Hanna.

Turning around he rested his elbows on the bar and looked out at all his old peers catching up and discussing their success stories like it was one big competition.

Standing with members of the church Sean weaved his fingers through Hanna's and gave them a light squeeze. Hanna hadn't heard half of their conversation but she smiled politely anyways and acted as if she cared about the next charity drive.

Hanna somehow knew he was watching her from afar, if only she could figure where from. Looking over her shoulder discreetly Hanna peered through her golden locks to find Caleb looking right at her, turning her head away she looked up and smiled at Sean.

It wasn't long before she couldn't stop looking over her shoulder, only the fifth time she looked back she saw Caleb walking through the crowd toward the rest rooms. Hanna excused herself and casually wandered down the hall hoping she would catch him, but when the hall was empty she felt disappointed.

Standing in the hall and greeting old peers as they walked past Hanna waited ten minutes but finally gave up and went back inside. Who was she kidding she thought. What was she going to do just drop everything and run off with him? She was living in a fantasy and desperately needed to stop it.

Hanna's disappointment bought her mood down a notch or two, no longer did she want to stay and play the perfect couple to a crowd of people she could care less about, she wanted out of this charade.

Hanna wandered back into the ball room to where Sean was and whispered into his ear about how she could feel a migraine pressing into her temple and needed to go home to rest. Sean offered to drive her home but Hanna assured him she was well enough to drive herself.

Hanna arrived home twenty minutes later, slipping her heels off as she closed the door behind her she slowly walked up the long stair case to their room. She shuffled into their walk in closet & pulled a box from way in the back, something she had taped up a long time ago but never had the heart to throw it away.

Cutting the tape with the edge of her keys she ripped the lid from the box and opened its contents. Running her fingers over the pictures in her hand Hanna held her hand over her mouth and wondered did she make the biggest mistake of her life, by pushing Caleb away.

Shuffling through the various items in the box Hanna placed a gold chain in the palm of her hand and ran the pad of her thumb over the sparkling letter H.

"_ Caleb...Where are you taking me?" She tripped over yet another tree branch, luckily Caleb was holding her by the arms._

_" If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore & now would it? " He teased back._

_Arriving at their location Caleb shifted his head left and silently told Emily & Spencer to leave so Hanna would be shocked what he had put together for her._

_Untying the scarf from around her eyes Caleb wrapped his arms around her waist squeezing her lightly, kissing her neck softly he told her to open her eyes._

_When she opened them she lost her breath for a second, a picnic laid out with her favourite food and one small box laying on the blanket._

_" Happy Birthday Beautiful " He said._

_Hanna turned to face Caleb, her eyes welling with tears. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt crushing her lips against his. No one had ever done this for her._

_" I love it " She repeatedly kissed him._

_" But you haven't even opened your present." Caleb said. Reaching over for her gift he handed to her. " Open it "._

_Ripping through the gift paper Hanna opened the red felt box to find a gold chain with a sparkling letter "H" hanging from it._

_She turned around lifting her hair into a pony tail and asked Caleb to connect the ring through the clip. His fingers skimmed her collar bone._

_" Its beautiful Caleb...you shouldn't have spent so much ". She turned back to face him._

_" Yes I should have, you deserve the best and Emily told me you've been eyeing this one off for weeks." He moved onto the blanket._

_Hanna kneeled next to him and bending down for another kiss._

_" Well thank you...I really love it, I'm never taking it off." She smiled at him before rummaging through the food he set out._

_Closing her eyes she let Caleb brush her hair aside, his fingers floated over her shoulder, across her collar bone and dipped to the valley between her breasts and back over the dip in her neck to her chin where he turned her to face him._

_He lowered his lips to her pulse, leaving soft kisses along her neck until he softly nibbled her ear lobe._

_Hanna pulled away, she still hadn't got used to being so sensitive in that area. Caleb placed his hand on her knee and palmed his way slowly down her inner thigh, he watched her bite her lip, her chest rising & falling quickly._

_They'd had protective sex enough to count on both hands but Caleb could still turn Hanna into a hot mess with a simple touch. She couldn't help but enjoy his teasing, if there was one thing Caleb knew...it was Hanna's body._

_He retreated laying beside Hanna, looking at the grey clouds forming above them, a storm was coming but they would rather lay out in the woods, just the two of them alone._

_She turned her head toward him and smiled, he'd managed to make her horrible birthday one to remember. Her father was too busy with his new family and her mother was working all day leaving Hanna home alone. Not exactly the best present a daughter could receive._

_When the clouds covered the sky above them, Caleb felt a drop of rain hit the tip of his nose. He pulled Hanna from the ground, she looked up at as the storm began pouring down on them. Caleb pulled the blanket over the top of them but it wasn't long before they were soaked._

_" I'm sorry your birthday is ruined and your getting soaked " Caleb apologized. Hanna flicked the blanket off the two of them and kissed his wet lips._

_" Its nothing short of perfect...thank you." She kissed him again, running her hands through his wet locks._

Hanna was pulled from happier times when she heard knocking down stairs. Placing the pictures and jewelry back in the box, she tucked it where it came from and proceeded to walk down the stair case.

The knocking continued, Hanna began to wander would be knocking on her door this late. Grabbing the edge of the curtain Hanna tugged it back to see Caleb standing at the front door.

She began to panic, her pulse racing. She checked herself in the mirror hanging in the hall, fixing her hair she wiped her eyes as best she could.

Hanna resisted answering the door at first, until Caleb called out from behind the door.

" I know you're there Hanna...I seen the curtain move. Can we talk? Please its important " He asked.

Hanna rested her head against the door, hesitating. She couldn't work out why half an hour ago she wanted nothing but to talk all night with him but now, she didn't know what to say.

" What do you want Caleb? " She gripped the lock behind the door.

He turned around and rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out the exact same thing but the only thing he could think of was.

" Open the door and find out. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone…. I hope you are still enjoying this, I do not ever do a quick fix in relationships, so as much as it pains all of you to not get them back together right away, I do promise a resolve in future chapters.**

**Its building the story, the characters feelings & background before I start to get into the good stuff.**

**So thanks for continuing to read.**

* * *

><p>Hanna rest her forehead against the door, closing her eyes she tried to find the strength to make the right decision.<p>

She desperately wanted to open that door and be taken away by those chocolate eyes of his but on the other hand she knew if she allowed it to happen, she would be back in therapy for another two years.

" I cant..."she said placing her palm against the door praying to god he would leave.

Outside Caleb stepped away from the door. Rejection was always a slap in the face.

He hadn't planned on coming back and making a bee line for her. This was suppose to be like any other visit to Rosewood. Get in, greet the family and get out before things started to take its toll again.

All night he lay in his hotel room, telling himself over and over she was with someone else, she was engaged to someone else, she belonged to another man and she was no longer his just like they spoke about in his therapy sessions.

He didn't want to go through this emotional turmoil again. He'd barely survived the first time let alone doing it all over again but the second he found her at the top of the stairs, it all came flooding back like an uncontrollable river of torment he couldn't contain.

Looking out into the dimly lit street Caleb refused to accept she didn't want him there. He saw the spark in her eyes when he ran up those stairs toward her, if it wasn't for that pompous religious goody two shoes fiancé of hers Caleb would have got more then just a few words with Hanna.

Pacing back and forth Caleb smoothed his hair back, he cleared his throat & stepped back in front of the door.

" Well...I'm not leaving until I see you...I'll stay out here all night if I have to " he placed his palm against the door.

" Caleb...Can you please just leave? ". Hanna whimpered from the other side of the door.

" I just want to talk Hanna...please open the door." Caleb begged her.

Hanna closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her cheek, She had already put this behind her once. She couldn't understand why she'd been searching for him at the reunion, but now he had found her it frightened her.

" Its too hard Caleb...When we see each other it just brings back all those memories and..." Hanna hesitated.

Caleb waited for her to finish but all he could hear was sobbing through the door.

" And what?..." He asked impatiently.

" It still hurts! " She cried. There she said it. Although protected by the door, he managed to get it out of her in five seconds flat, another thing that hadn't changed between them.

" And what? You don't think seeing you with him didn't hurt me either? " He slammed his hand against the house.

Hanna's body jumped at the sound of his hand hitting the wood outside. He didn't scare her but she knew outside that door he was probably as wound up as she was.

" Just go...please! " She begged him again. Within ten minutes of arriving he had turned in a sobbing mess behind the large wooden door.

" I cant...not until I see you...without him ". He stood at the door leaning both arms on either side of the frame. " Hanna come on...you know I wouldn't be here if I didn't think..." He tried telling her but she interrupted him with an outburst of her own.

" You said a lot of things I can't ever forget Caleb ". She rolled over resting her back against the door, sliding down the door to the floor she wiped the tears from her cheek with the back of her palm.

" I said a lot of things I didn't mean Hanna...So did you ". He calmed himself, reminding her it wasn't only he who did wrong all those years ago.

Hanna tried suppressing her sobs but the tears kept falling, Why couldn't he just let her live her depressing life in Rosewood? Why did he have to come back and mess her up again?

Pulling her knees to her chest Hanna sobbed quietly to herself...or so she thought. Caleb could hear her crying from outside, as faint as it was it still broke him inside to know this is how she was.

_She was still hurt by their fight six years ago, quite possibly the worst one they had since he left for college._

_Caleb repeatedly tried to make their relationship work through college even though she was still mad he chose a college so far away, and without her._

_He was in another state trying to make something of his life and she was in another state of mind._

_All day she had been impatiently waiting for him. She hoped to god that he was coming home, if he didn't return she wasn't sure if she could be in a long distance relationship._

_He let her down several times before, and each time Hanna figured it was his way of slowly cutting her loose. _

_Stomping down the stairs Hanna yelled into the mouth piece of the cell._

_" Caleb, You said you were coming home! ". She entered the kitchen where her mother was preparing a turkey._

_" I cant help it if I'm snowed in Hanna! What else do you want me to do? Trek across the country side through the biggest snow storm Chicago has seen? "._

_" If it meant you were here like you promised then yes! " She yelled pushing the chair under the table and out of her way._

_Burying his head away from prying ears Caleb clenched his jaw and told Hanna what for._

_" You're being unreasonable! " He looked over his shoulder at the man standing next to him listening to his fight with Hanna._

_Moving about the house Hanna clenched her fists when she entered the lounge room, her blood was boiling just like it had the past three times._

_" I'm being unreasonable? I'm the unreasonable one? Given the track record I think I've handled unreasonable well. You missed Valentines day, you missed my birthday, you only came home three times during your break and now you're standing me up at thanks giving " She yelled into the phone at the top of her lungs._

_" Well what would you have preferred me to do? Flunk out of school just so my girlfriend can feel secure? " He snapped back._

_" You're an asshole Caleb! Ever since you found out you're from a rich family you've become this ignorant person I don't even know you any more." Hanna turned around and began storming up the stairs to her bedroom._

_In the kitchen below her mother worried about the future of her daughter, slowly she'd seen Hanna spiraling out of control & becoming a sour bitter woman no one wanted to know, her motivation was lacking and her anger seemed to get the better of her most times._

_" You know you're being a real bitch Hanna ! " He retorted._

_There was no way he was going to let her talk to him that way and drag his family into the argument._

_" What you need to do is let go of that hell your living in and start living your life Hanna...I'm trying to make something of my life and..." He stopped his speech before he said anything he couldn't take back._

_" What Caleb? Say it!...I'm holding you back aren't I? " She slammed her bedroom door waiting for his response._

_" I didn't say that! " He fired back, not caring half the airport was hearing his argument on the phone._

_" You didn't have to..." Hanna snapped back tearing another piece from him. " I know you've thought about it...Why else would you not come home and make things work? " she sat down on her bed tucking her feet under her._

_" Hanna! I'm trying really hard to make something of my life, you already had your perfect parents and your big white house and friends that you could count on and stable boyfriends " He said._

_Looking at the line of people behind him, Caleb felt awkward as they sighed and rolled their eyes. By now he'd had enough of Hanna, he told her exactly what he was thinking even if he knew he was about to cut the chord on their relationship._

_" I went seventeen years before I had any of that!...I'm about to graduate and I'm chasing my dream now...and if you cant understand that then...then maybe we shouldn't even try anymore, I'm tired of arguing...it seems to be all we do lately ". _

_Hanna felt her whole body begin to tremble, she was upset, angry and hurt. Always one to fight her emotions rather then let them flow she said the harshest thing that came to mind._

_" Fine Caleb! You want to give on us just like that...then consider us finished! I don't ever want to see you again...you mean nothing to me! You'll never amount to anything ". Hanna ended their phone call there and then, throwing the phone at her wall leaving an impression in the wallpaper, it broke to pieces on the floor. _

_Rolling over and burying her face into her pillows Hanna let out the biggest sob, everything she put her heart into was ruined. Just like that. Her and Caleb were over. _

_For good this time._

_Her mother knocked on the door and carefully pushed it opened, seeing Hanna sobbing into her pillows meant nothing good came of that call._

_Ashley hated seeing Hanna in pain, but she could only do so much for her daughter. She stepped over to the edge of the bed reaching out to Hanna. Rubbing her back, she wanted to say something to make Hanna feel better, but there was nothing inspirational that could make her daughter feel any better._

_Relationships are hard, even harder to understand when you're still so young and have a lot to learn about what a real relationship entails._

_Back in Chicago, Caleb's blood was boiling over too, never had anyone spoken to him with such anger and harshness as she did. He slammed the phone back into its cradle and swooped up his bag from the floor, storming through the crowded airport and back out into the cold, Caleb went to his second home where he would try to erase Hanna Marin from his life._

_When he returned to his place of residence, he kicked the bedroom door closed . Looking at the mantle piece, it only made him angry to see pictures of them looking so happy. Caleb began running his hand along the mantle piece and pushed all the pictures off the edge. He didn't care that the glass had broken on two of the pictures and smashed onto the floor. He ripped down pictures he had of her taped to the wall where he slept and tore them to shreds, throwing them on the floor beneath him._

_He reached for the nearest box and picked the glass and pictures from the floor, throwing them carelessly into the box he hadn't realised he'd cut his hand. Searching his closet he found an old shirt she left behind and a few other belongings, they too went into the box._

_Swooping the box from the floor Caleb flung the door open and stormed out of his room, down the hall and past a fellow student trying to get the number of yet another woman he had no chance with._

_Bursting outside into the cold air Caleb sunk into the snow as he stepped toward the large bins against the old brick wall. Opening the lid of the large dumpster he threw the box inside, but not before he ripped the chain from his neck and threw it in the rubbish pile, slamming the lid shut Caleb stormed back to his room._

_Throwing his body on the floor, he sat with his back to the bed, hanging his head between his legs. Caleb never wanted their relationship to end this way, he never wanted it to end to begin with, all he really wanted was some understanding, it was just as stressful to leave his girlfriend behind in a town he hated. _

_But if that's the way she wanted it then Caleb was going to try his best to move on with his life_.

A long silence between the two had broke when Hanna said through the door.

" Yeah well it was for the best wasn't it? In the end we wouldn't have lasted ".

At the time, it was the right choice, it was time to break free and live their lives without each other, even if it meant they would find their way back years later.

" Listen Hanna, I've been lying to myself and to you. I kept telling myself go to the reunion and then leave, get out while I still can. But the moment I saw you I knew I had to make peace with what happened between us all those years ago ". He said honestly.

" I thought moving on was making peace...at least that what my grandmother always used to say ". She stood from the floor & reached for the lock on the door.

" No, I need to see you Hanna and say how sorry I am. I need to look at you when I say it. I need you to forgive me ".

Hanna unlocked the door and stepped out onto the porch with her arms crossed over her chest defensively. Caleb smiled for finally having the courage to come outside and face him.

" I forgive you Caleb...but it should be I who is asking for forgiveness, I'm so sorry...I should have never spoken to you that way or bought your family into that argument ".

Caleb saw the sincerity in her apology and agreed her actions as well as his were both amplified by their emotional state. Caleb reached out cupping her cheek, he wiped the moisture around her eyes with the pad of his thumb and faintly said her name.

" Hanna..." But Hanna stepped away from his touch.

Caleb too took a step back, biting his lip he finally asked the question that had bothered him for so many years.

" Are you happy Hanna?...With Sean. If you are, I'll leave now and never return. I wont ever bother you again...but I just need to know is he bringing you the happiness you deserve? ".

Caleb waited for her reply, her hesitation showed him more then her words ever could. But he wasn't expecting someone else to join their conversation.

" Yeah Hanna...tell me...Do I make you happy? Sean came down the front path of their home.

Sean stood beside Hanna looking smug, he stared Caleb down and asked the same question again with a grin to his face.

" Tell him Hanna...tell him how happy you are here with me. Tell him how I have given you so much more then he ever could ". Sean kept his eyes locked on Caleb who hadn't moved an inch since he interrupted their conversation.

Caleb looked at Hanna. She couldn't look at him now Sean had returned, instead her focus was on the flower beds behind him.

Shaking his head Caleb couldn't believe Hanna wouldn't tell him what he needed to know now Sean was in their presence.

All that progress and now she was hiding behind the one person who controls everything.

" Well I guess I should go...but just remember Hanna, the measure of a man isn't by what's in his bank account." He said as he walked away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers. I apologise for taking so long to follow up with a chapter, I kept hitting road blocks and changing scenarios that I've actually rewritten this several times. I hope its still as good and gives you "some" hope for future chapters.**  
><strong>Thank you for all your reviews, I'm terrified to read responses but then when I see your reviews it makes me laugh and think why am I so worried. Just a flaw of mine.<strong>

**Anyways thanks for continuously reading I appreciate it so much…..**

* * *

><p>She hadn't got much sleep that night, not after his visit.<p>

Her mind kept replaying his last few words "The measure of a man isn't what's in his bank account."

It bothered her for hours, even the three stiff vodkas she downed did nothing to help her sleep.

When the sun began to rise, the alcohol had worn off. Hanna went into their bathroom cabinet to take a pill, something she had come to rely on these past eight months.

Knowing Sean would be up at any moment she prayed the effects would work sooner rather then later. She didn't want to face Sean and his interrogation in regards to her plans since he was leaving town for a couple of days.

An hour later sitting on their bed with her legs curled under her Hanna stared at the room around her. Everywhere she looked it was the same colored wall paper, that boring dull depressing blue.

How could anyone look at this colour every day of their life and be happy about it? Did they not know the colour palette extended further then just the shade of blue.

Standing in front of the mirror Sean adjusted his tie and rambled on about the convention he was attending over the next couple of days.

" My father said the call for change came amid a three-day conference sponsored by Catholic Council, which ends on Sunday with a scheduled mass ".

Sean turned around to find Hanna with a blank stare on her face, like she could hear what he was saying but it just wasn't registering. He walked over to her and clicked his fingers in front of her face calling out her name.

" Hanna...you hearing me? " He clicked his fingers once more.

Hanna turned her head and tried to keep her eyes from closing, but what she was wanted was sleep, a very deep one.

Pulling a chair to the side of the bed Sean held Hanna's hand and turn her face toward him with his palm.

" Hanna...whilst I'm gone I need you to promise me something..." He said.

" What? " She said in a wearily manner.

" I need you to promise me you wont go anywhere near Caleb." He held both her hands circling her palm with the pad of his thumb. Hanna was disorientated from the sleeping pill, so much she couldn't understand a word Sean had said.

" What are you talking about? Caleb doesn't even live in Rosewood. He left years ago " She frowned at him.

" I know that but he's here...in Rosewood. For the reunion remember? Promise me you wont go looking for him? Or let him in the house? " Sean asked again.

" I need to rest...I haven't slept in weeks." Hanna snuggled under the covers & wrapped it around her body like a cocoon. Sean leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, tucking her hair behind her ear.

He continued packing his suitcase whilst she drifted into a heavy sleep, not even stirring when he sat on the edge of the bed double checking he had everything he needed.

A few hours later Hanna shifted position, outside their room she could hear his voice. She peered one eye open to see where it was coming from, but Sean had the curtains open wide.

The sun beamed through the room bouncing off the mirror, the glare was too much for her eyes to handle, instead she pulled the covers back over her head. She heard snippets of the conversation before she fell asleep.

" I know...and I hate that he's here...I know why he came here last night and I'm not having any of it...He can just go back to that hole he came from and leave us alone or more specifically leave Hanna alone ".

Sean quietly opened the door tip toeing his way across their room, grabbing his suitcase he crept back out carrying it down stairs & out to his car. Sean was pulled back to the conversation when his mother called out his name loudly through the speaker of the phone.

" Sean? Can you hear me?...Hello? "

" Yes...I'm leaving now so just keep an eye on her for me ". Ending the conversation he climbed into his car and left for the convention. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder what he would come to, Hanna had been pulling away from him for months.

She wouldn't open up like she once would, slowly she became a recluse. Sean had been here done this before, he wasn't sure if he could do it all again. Hanna was high maintenance and needed help staying focused, but his job demanded so much he felt he couldn't help her nearly as much as he would like to.

He could remember clear as day how he helped Hanna with her first bout of depression.

_For days on end she would stay balled up in bed, leaving only to go to the bathroom or grab a small bite to eat. Her weight had yo-yoed for months, her mood swings were as predictable as rain coming, she would wind herself up so tight about the smallest of things not to mention failing to care for anyone but herself._

_The only constant thing in Hanna's life at that time was Sean. Everyday he would come and see her, he tried over & over to pull her from the darkness she'd been sinking further and further into. He was taught to help others in time of need, friendship and forgiveness was always a good place to start._

_Eventually over the course of eighteen months Sean had pulled Hanna from depression to happiness. She was engaging socially once again & sensitive to other people's feelings, to some her recovery was a charade but to Sean & Ashley it meant everything to see her happy again._

_He remembered the night when he saw Hanna as more then just a friend. Over the months he'd been visiting her, he was having romantic feelings again. Sean had already been burnt by Hanna once, but he needed to know for sure if they could be more then just friends, he could only lay his cards on the table hoping hers matched._

_It was one of his mixers, bringing together religious folk to meet and greet with friends, family and maybe even potential future partners. The night was a success in his eyes, raising enough money for their church to redo the roofing, not to mention a reasonable amount of people had attended._

_He was so proud of Hanna for helping any way she could, playing with the children although she feared the little goblins, serving cakes & slices to the attendees, and even sorting out the leads for the DJ when his assistant failed to show._

_As the night drew to an end Sean saw Hanna watching the couples slow dancing in the middle of the hall. He could see it in her eyes, she wished she had someone to share a moment like that with. Placing his drink down on the table he walked over to her and held out his hand like a true gentleman._

_" Can I have this dance? " He asked._

_Hanna smiled and gave him her hand, pulling her into the centre of the hall he let her hand fall around his neck, taking the other in his hand. He placed his hand on her waist they rocked side to side looking back into those sad green eyes of hers, he complimented her efforts._

_" You did real good tonight Hanna...I'm so proud of you "._

_" Thanks...but I barely did anything. " She looked around the room at the other couples and the women staring._

_" No...you did more then enough, I couldn't have done this without you "._

_Hanna bit her lip and focused her attention elsewhere, but Sean turned her face back to him making her focus only on him._

_He leant in and placed a kiss on the side of her mouth lingering for a second longer. When he pulled back Hanna brushed her fingers over where his lips had touched her skin._

_" Sean-" She whispered softly enough for him to hear._

_" Don't say anything...just...my appreciation...for you being here " He smiled._

_Sean finished their dance without anything further, but hoped that his small display of affection was enough to convince Hanna he did care for her more then just a friend._

_When he dropped her home that night he did everything a gentleman should, opening the car door walking her to the front door, wishing her a good nights rest and waiting until she was inside before he left the curb._

Later that afternoon Hanna rose from her drug induced sleep, sitting on the edge of the bed she rubbed her tired eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

Walking into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror, the sight before her was one she was used to but didn't like. Hair tousled, her face free of make up and those unsightly dark circles around her eyes from many restless nights.

Stepping into the shower Hanna let the water run down over her face as she pushed her hair back. The sound of trickling water gave her a sense of peace, a calmness that only came when she had the house to herself.

An hour later Hanna was all dressed up with only one place to go. The Grill, seeing she didn't want to dine alone in one of Rosewood's fancy restaurants or eat a microwave dinner at home. It wasn't odd for the women of Rosewood to be in their best dressed when out in public, after all the people of Rosewood judged others by their appearance who they're dating and whatever gossip was being spun. Hanna wasn't about to become tomorrow's news if she dared to walk the streets of Rosewood in her sweats, now days those old sweats were reserved and to only be worn after seven at night.

The bell rang as she walked through the doors of The Grill, the small amount of people scattered inside didn't care to look up, instead they continued to look at their phones, read a magazine as they ate or stared out into the street through the large glass window.

Hanna ordered a simple chicken salad with a side of fries and a glass of wine. Taking her seat against the wall Hanna took her time eating the salad, the more she picked and swiped it to the side of the bowl the more she started to dislike her favourite meal. Something was bothering her, his words were bothering her.

Sean had forbidden her to talk to Caleb but all she wanted to do right now was seek him out and do just that.

Picking at the fries one by one Hanna looked at the couple that just walked in. Young and in love, holding one another like they were the only ones that existed, not caring their public display of tongue wrestling was making the cashier sick to his stomach.

She remembered when her and Caleb were that way, many times they had come to The Grill for a light bite or even a late afternoon pick me up latte. A phone ringing pulled Hanna from staring at the young couple, reaching into the clutter of her bag she gripped every item in her bag except for the one she wanted, with her back turned she hadn't noticed Caleb had walked in and was waiting to order.

Distracted by another text message from Lucas, one which would be the end of a very long joke, Caleb was still oblivious his past was sitting in the back. Smiling like a fool, he looked up at the young male cashier waiting to take his order. He requested his old favourite, paid and waited to the side of the counter.

When Hanna couldn't find her phone she pulled her bag from the back of the chair and slammed it on the table louder then she thought. The loud bang turned his attention her way, he wasn't sure who it was until she flicked her hair behind her. He watched as she continued to search for her phone, getting frustrated she couldn't find where it was.

" Oh for crying out loud " She mumbled. Finally grabbing her phone Hanna realised it was all for nothing when she saw her phone had no missed calls or text messages.

Caleb collected his drink and walked over to her, proud and happy.

" Some things never change" He looked down at her smiling.

Hanna was in shock, she tried to form a decent sentence, but all that came out was a stutter.

" W-w-what? " She said.

" I said something's never change...you've still got a million things inside that bag and the one thing you want is at the very bottom of the clutter. Mind if I sit? " He asked pulling the chair from under the table.

" Ohm...no sure " She welcomed him but cautiously looked around at anyone who may know Sean.

" I hope I'm not interrupting anything...Are you expecting company? " He politely asked.

Shaking her head Hanna hoped to god that no one would interrupt them so they could catch up on old times.

" Not tonight..." She loosely put it. Hanna couldn't help but look at his features so intensely, his jaw, his hair, his eyes, his clothes, he was a far fetch from the Caleb she knew ten years ago. Even though she knew he wouldn't be still getting around in torn old jeans and second hand tees.

" His loss...my gain. " Caleb said. " I was hoping for a miracle so I could sit down and talk with you ". He reached out for her hands pulling them to the centre of the table & leaned in close.

" So...how have you really been Hanna? "

She wasn't expecting him to come right out & say, so she pulled back a little but he kept her hands wrapped in his.

" Depends on which day your asking about." She shrugged. " I keep busy to forget about the things I don't want to remember ".

An exchange of blunt answers were laid out on the table, were they much too old to be bickering in code? quite possibly.

" Me?...You kept busy to forget about me. " He let go of her hands and retreated to his side of the table, a disappointing factor he never considered until now.

Hanna bit her lip and shook her head, yes he was one of the problems but not the entire problem. For once she was being honest to him and to herself. For years now she'd denied that she was unhappy, she had convinced herself and the other folks in town that she was happy with Sean.

What a perfect lie that was.

Caleb had only been in town for one day and spoke with her for no more then an hour and yet he still had a way of pulling information from her without even trying.

" One of many things yes. " She nodded, suddenly a wave of guilt rushed over her when he dropped his head in disappointment. She realised then that the comment had broken him into a million little pieces.

Caleb reached out for Hanna's hands once more, he needed to know the answer to the question from last night, and he wasn't leaving Rosewood until he knew.

" Hanna...I need an answer...the question I asked you last night " He pleaded. Hanna rubbed her fingers back and forth over the end of her brow, she wasn't sure if she knew the answer. What if the answer she gave wasn't what he was looking for? Then she would have a second wave of guilt, so rather then answer with the first thing that popped into her mind Hanna hesitated.

She didn't look at him not once, she focused her attention to the plate in front of her but the distraction was short lived when Caleb asked her again.

" Hanna...Are. You. Happy? " Caleb pressured her.

" No. " Hanna whispered closing her eyes. " I haven't been in such a long time...I don't even remember the last time I was ever truly happy...How pathetic is that? " She fought to keep those tears at bay.

Caleb leaned over and ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek, he sympathised with her. He wondered if his actions lead her down this path. He couldn't help but think about that impulsive decision he made all those years ago to completely block her from all areas of his life, had the decision been too much for her to handle? Seeing it was Caleb had been a major part of her life from the ages of sixteen through to twenty, anybody who had been with someone for as long as they had was not easily forgotten.

" You're not pathetic...you're lost. You need to get the hell out of this place Hanna...its ruining you, your past is tormenting you, stopping you from moving forward and making something of yourself. You're not the same Hanna I knew, your eyes are...you're lost and its breaking me. " Caleb looked deeply into those dull green eyes of hers.

" I don't know what to do anymore...I hate this place and everyone in it, I just have no idea where to start. " She said.

Caleb stood from the table and pulled his wallet out, slipping a card onto the table in front of her, he decided tonight was the night he was going to make up for hurting her all those years ago. Tonight he was going to offer her his help.

" You can start here... I promise to help any way I can...but you have to make the first move Hanna ". Caleb leant down tucking one hand behind her ear, his fingers slipping through those silky gold locks of hers, kissing her temple he whispered into her ear.

" I really do want nothing but happiness for you ". Pulling back Caleb kissed her forehead and turned to walk out the door, nodding at the woman currently giving him daggers.

When Hanna opened her eyes she was shocked to find Sean's mother had seen everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, thanks for your reviews, you absolutely made me laugh. I have said it before and I'll say it again I am taking the long way around (the right way) to Hanna & Caleb reconnecting as to create a whole image not just A Story.**

**So please be patient and continue hopefully this will leave you on a happy note?**

* * *

><p>Sitting in her closet Hanna kept looking at his name and cell phone number. She knew that number like the back of her hand. Although she would stare at it for hours she could never bring herself to make that call.<p>

She hadn't a clue how she was going to see him, what to say or even how to explain to Sean that it was necessary for her to go and speak with her high school sweetheart who was still madly in love with her, and would do anything for her just like their younger days.

A knock on the door had Hanna stuffing the card back into one of her many handbags, safe enough she thought since Sean wouldn't be smart enough to look there for anything Caleb may or may not have left Hanna.

" Hanna...Its rude to keep your guests waiting now come on dear ". She heard from the other side of the door.

Brushing herself down she grabbed a chocolate bar from her secret stash hidden in a raincoat she hadn't worn for several years.

Opening the door with the chocolate bar in her mouth Hanna snapped off a bite & smiled at Sean's mother currently standing at the door with her arms crossed tapping her foot on the floor below.

" Sorry...I needed a little burst of energy, those prawn thingy's weren't going to do it ". Walking down the stairs past his mother Hanna tucked the rest of the bar into the pocket of her pants.

" Those things will make you fat, nothing but pure sugar." She heard his mother snap behind her.

" Yeh..." She scoffed. " God forbid I put on one pound before I get married...I can just imagine the back lash this may do to ones reputation." She said dramatically over her shoulder.

" Hmm... I find your sarcasm to be less then entertaining ". Sean's mother pushed her way past Hanna to join her husband in the entertaining area.

Hanna joined Sean outside by the grill, handing him a cool beer she went back to pretending she was happy with a future minister. She laughed at their pathetic jokes, complimented them on their horrible outfits & their accomplishments and played the happy couple he wanted them to be.

Growing bored of their boring life Hanna walked into the kitchen to help prepare the salads and anything else she could do to pass the time.

" Where do you want these Mrs Ackard? " She held the bowl of salad in front of her.

His mother broke off a bunch of leaves from the lettuce throwing them into a second bowl, throwing daggers at Hanna. She could see his mother was still annoyed with what she had seen three months ago.

She wasn't about to let Hanna forget. Even though Hanna remained with Sean she still held a grudge becoming Hanna's shadow, spying on her, listening in on conversations even tagging along when Hanna and Sean went to chose details for their wedding.

" Just leave them there...I'll take them out myself. " She snapped turning her back to her. Hanna rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before storming across the kitchen to face his mother.

" Listen here, I don't really care for your manners right now, I'm trying to be nice here...Cant you ease up on me for five minutes? " Hanna asked as nicely as possible.

" I'll ease up on you when I see your fit enough to be with my Sean. I will not let you hurt him like you did over a decade ago." She placed the serving utensils into the bowls and nudged Hanna out of the way.

Hanna watched as his mother rejoined everyone outside smiling and laughing like the perfect wife. Hanna could feel her blood boiling, she had enough of this woman dragging her through hoops for the past three years just to prove she was committed to Sean.

Truth be told though, Hanna had enough of jumping through hoops. She was done playing nice, done with accepting what life had given her, she was ready to break out and chase that dream. She had no idea what she wanted but one thing she was certain about; she didn't want this life anymore.

There was only one person who was willing to help her escape this life. Hanna had been living a lie for the past six months. She was unhappy. The days grew longer and more time was spent smiling and greeting religious folk then it was enjoying life. The life Sean created for the both of them was not enough to fill the void left inside Hanna.

She needed more from life. She just couldn't see it, that was until Caleb asked her so bluntly if she happy or not.

It was the shock she needed to realise she was living everyone else's dream, meeting their expectations without considering her own happiness. She was still like a child, just going with the flow and doing what everyone expected of her.

In one quick swing Hanna snatched the nearest bottle of red wine from the bench, with her other hand she took a large wine glass from the tray. Instead of joining everyone else out on the deck she turned left and headed for the front door to gather her thoughts...alone.

Two hours had past without anyone disturbing her, she managed to down half the bottle of wine before she saw her mother pulled to the curb and start walking toward her.

Ashley was usually so graceful and poised, but Hanna sensed something was wrong when she saw the puffiness around her mothers eyes and the redness of her nose. Trying her best Hanna attempted to stand but her head was spinning.

On her third attempt Hanna managed to stand and approach her mother, sensing how distraught she was Hanna wrapped her arms around her mother and let her cry on her shoulder.

" Mom what's wrong? Why are you crying? " She asked. Ashley pulled back and tried to tell Hanna between sobs.

" My...my cousin from...from Texas she...she died in a car accident " Ashley cried.

" Oh Mom I'm so sorry ". Hanna consoled her mother but at the same time tried to figure out which cousin could she possibly be talking about. Her mother usually kept quiet about family members for a reason. When ever there was a family reunion her Uncle Jack would either feel her up or her cousins would ask her for money, even then Ashley didn't want to associate with a bunch of hill billies.

Ashley was one of the lucky ones who managed to find herself a good man or so she thought at the time. He pulled her out of poverty and showed her the lifestyle she deserved. Even though the marriage ended years later Ashley was grateful Tom moved them across the country to Pennsylvania.

A place plenty far from groveling family members, there was just one woman she could tolerate which was Susan. A short, freckled face, red headed big hearted woman who just like Ashley ended up working in a bank.

" I didn't know we had family in Texas? " Hanna asked as she rubbed her mothers back.

" Susan...She was the only one I could stand and now she's...she's..." Ashley cried once more.

Hanna pulled away standing beside her mother she placed her arm around her shoulder and turned toward the front door, walking inside Hanna guided her mother upstairs to her bedroom where she could grieve privately.

Hanna rubbed her back and listened to her mother tell a story from when Susan and her when inseparable. Hanna smiled at how happy her mother seemed despite losing a relative.

Down stairs Sean's mother had called out to Hanna, although it was a large home sometimes the first floor was completely sound proof to other areas of the house. Gripping the hand rail for support Sean's mother made her way upstairs where she could hear sobbing.

She figured this was another of Hanna's attempts to get Sean one hundred percent focused on her, like her panic attacks, or even medicating herself to get through the day.

Sean's mother was unsympathetic to Hanna's depression, she could care less for Hanna's emotional state. The only thing she cared about was Sean projected the right image to the community. He was an all American with the perfect wife, home and was loyal to his church.

She figured if she could keep Hanna busy then she wouldn't be falling apart so often, neither Sean nor his mother would have to be there wiping her tears, and giving their hundredth inspirational speech to Hanna.

Sean cared enough to help Hanna through her depression but his mother had always been in his ear that her depression was simply a cry for attention, personal and public lives should not cross over, what happens behind close doors stays behind closed doors.

Reaching the top of the stairs Sean's mother crept quietly toward the door, listening closely she could hear a muffled cried.

" I wish I had of...gone to see her last thanks giving..." Ashley regretted not accepting Susan's invitation to join her family for thanks giving.

Hanna heard a creak outside the door, looking in the reflection of the mirror she could see Sean's mother listening in on their conversation. Hanna took two steps and forcefully pushed the door shut slamming it in his mothers face.

Hanna wasn't about to let his mother make a scene when her mother was upset.

" They said her funeral...is the day after tomorrow...I'm going to Texas ".

" Sure Mom...I'll come with, I haven't seen this side of the family let alone met any of the family. I'll be more then happy to accompany you ". She smiled at her mother pulling her hair away from her face.

Hanna consoled her mother, in the back of her mind she was plotting another plan. This is just what she needed to escape and put her plan in motion. How? she had no idea, but she was sure it would come to her in time.

The next day Hanna had her bags packed and was waiting by the door at the bottom of the stairs. Her hands trembled & her chest felt like it was going to explode. Her nerves were getting the better of her. All of a sudden Hanna felt the need to rush to the bathroom, a sickening feeling was bubbling to the surface.

She only just made it to the downstairs bathroom in time when her breakfast came spilling out. Holding her hair to one side Hanna continued to dry reach for the next two minutes.

" Hanna?" Sean called out as he walked inside. " Hanna we're ready, lets go!" He called out once more.

Hanna rounded the corner wiping her mouth with a small tissue and looked at Sean, she could see the heart break she was about to cause. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Maybe he could make her happy. Maybe she could give him one last chance.

" Your mother is waiting in the car, lets go ". He kissed her on the cheek, pulling back quickly to scoop up her bags and head out the door.

And there it was.

The kiss to the cheek instead of the lips. Hanna felt there was never enough romance to keep her satisfied. Even their bedroom antics were that of beginners. Hanna was a woman, maybe lost but she still wanted the affection of a man who worshipped her. She couldn't exactly blame Sean, she was lost and broken and didn't exactly give him much to work with in the first place.

Tugging at her jacket Hanna took a deep breath and looked around their home. The more she looked at it, the more she felt like it wasn't her home at all. It was just a place she'd been staying at whilst she recovered. There was no love on these walls, no family presence or celebrations of the life they created.

Instead it was religious and oil paintings, the colours were depressing and smothered her, choking the life out of her. And there was that feeling coming back again. Hanna swallowed the lump in her throat and walked out the front door into the sunlight.

For some reason Hanna felt like she just taken the first step out of recovery, she was ready to do this on her own. For once she was proud to stand tall and say she can do this. The pressure had shifted from her shoulders and was now leaving her. She would never feel the way she did two days ago or for that matter the way she had felt over the past five years.

The only detail missing in her plan was Caleb, he had no idea she was coming. Exactly the way she wanted it. Anonymous and random. Those were the moments they used to share together, and during those times she was at her happiest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

**I am so sorry for taking such a long time to write this chapter, I hit a bit of a block then went away & got caught up in other projects. As promised I have delivered you a decent chapter with no tease at the end….I think & I hope it is satisfying enough for you.**

**Ashwee.11 I know you have been most patient & I thank you for your often entertaining requests.**

**And thank you to the rest of you for all your reviews. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Cries of grief were all that surrounded Hanna at the moment, family members leaned on others as they farewelled their daughter, their cousin and friend.<p>

Hanna drifted into another world, staring at the endless rows of head stones in the cemetery everything around her had become a blur. The cries and the prayers as they lowered her into the ground were nothing but muffled noise.

The guilt was eating away at her, she was lying to Sean, lying to her mother and to his mother which for the latter, Hanna couldn't give two rats about. One thing she was sure of by now, was she probably decimated Caleb's hope that she was ever going to leave her life in Rosewood.

Three months was a long time to not respond to a helping hand. Not one letter, not one text, email or phone call.

She'd been completely silent about the whole thing, for good reasons though. Who else was she to trust to keep such a secret. She was about to go a second round with breaking a truly honest mans heart, and ruin her family's reputation the process.

Not to mention another round of damage with her mother. Ashley had already suffered enough over the years with Hanna's break up from Caleb the first time, and with her depression. Her vicious ranting in anger, her blatant disregard for others when downing drinks during Friday night happy hour at Hannigan's, and the excuses Ashley was forced to tell people when Hanna was drowning in her own misery.

Although the past four years Hanna had made some peace with herself, the people of Rosewood never let either one of them forget those much darker times. The fake smiles, the beautiful clothes, white picket fence houses and cars may cover the cracks on the outside, but everyone remembered Hanna Marin : The Wild Year.

Closing her eyes Hanna took a moment to remind herself why she was going ahead with this plan. She was done with Rosewood. Done with being everyone's puppet. When her mother grabbed her wrist Hanna couldn't help but jump out of her skin.

" Hanna...Come on its time to go. " Ashley said tilting her head toward the crowd moving away from the burial.

Hanna turned around to see almost everybody had left. She wondered exactly how long had she tuned out for, did she just completely miss the entire funeral. Funerals weren't meant to be remembered but today Hanna was going home and literally not remembering a damn thing not even the family members from out west.

Sinking their heels into the grass they walked back to their hire car, Hanna wrapping her arm around her mother and pulled her close.

" I'm sorry about Susan Mom..." She said.

When they hit the loose pebbled road Ashley stopped and said.

" Thank you. For coming Hanna...I couldn't have done this without you today ". Reaching out for comfort Ashley pulled Hanna to her, resting her chin on her shoulder Ashley was thankful at times she had a daughter like Hanna.

Hanna was always there for her mother when she really need it, when Ashley was at her lowest.

Breaking away Ashley wiped the corner of her eyes with her the tip of her finger and smiled.

" Come on...lets get this wake over and done with...The sooner I can take a long shower the better."

Throughout the wake Hanna & Ashley spoke with their relatives, some of which had poor English, bad hygiene and dressed even worst. Neither Hanna nor her mother wanted to be rude by leaving the conversation or telling the person where the nearest shower was, so they stayed and held down their breaths until other family members started leaving.

Once at the hotel Ashley and Hanna dragged their exhausted bodies up the flight of stairs that seemed to never end, along the balcony until they reached their room. Slipping her heels off at the door Ashley was the first to step inside their room, collapsing on the bed she dropped her shoes on the floor below and let out a long bellow.

" God my feet need a good massage".

Hanna dropped to the edge of her bed too, slipping her heels off she threw her body back against the soft mattress.

Looking at the ceiling she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

" Mom...Is there anything in your life you regret?..." She asked.

Ashley propped herself on her elbows and looked at Hanna shaking her head.

" I don't regret anything Hanna...Our choices lead us down a road for a reason...I believe we all have a road to walk...and sometimes were lucky enough to share that with someone special. "

Hanna pushed herself from the mattress to face her mother and shrugged her shoulders.

" Nothing at all? " She asked again. " I'm just trying- "She went to say before her mother interrupted.

" Is this about Sean? ". Ashley asked. " Are you afraid to get married?...Because everyone feels that way before they get married. "

" No its not that I'm just trying to figure out where I am. " Hanna looked up at her mother.

" Marriage is a big commitment...its alright to be scared or nervous ". Ashley tried reassuring her.

" I guess. " Hanna nodded. " I think I need some sleep Mom...Are you going to be ok? ". Hanna worried for her mother.

" Yes...you sleep I'll be right here with the mini bar ". She laughed.

Hanna slipped her dress from her shoulders placed it over the back of the chair, grabbing a long tee from her bag she pulled it over her body and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her neck, all she needed right now was rest.

It wasn't long before she drifted off into a deep sleep, this time naturally and not induced.

Gone were the days of sadness and worry, tomorrow's hopes and dreams were on put on hold for the time being, her confusion put to rest as her body recovered from years of second guessing herself.

Ashley too had changed into something a little more comfortable, looking over her shoulder she saw was reminded of old memories.

If there was a time when a mother could love their child completely it was moments like these. I had been years since she had watched Hanna sleeping. Years since she had listened to her daughter snore like a baby, and even more years since she had seen her looking so peaceful.

Ashley tucked the blanket against Hanna's body and bent down placing a light kiss on her temple, when Hanna stirred Ashley ran the back of her index finger down her cheek. Hanna curled her body even tighter.

Ashley went to sit by the window in the large white armchair, with two small bottles of alcohol in her hand she watched the sun finally set over the city. Smiling to herself she remembered Susan used to love taking photographs of the sun going down, the way the warmer colours would blend together to create one bright beautiful streak across the sky.

Ashley could only hope that Susan was resting in peace, and know that she would not be forgotten.

The next day a figure darted past the end of her bed, stuffing things into her bag rambling the name of some one she despised. Hanna thought to herself it was far too early to be dealing with drama without any coffee. Now that her mother had seen her awake in bed she pulled open the curtains.

" Thank god your awake ." Ashley continued packing her bags.

" Mom? What's going on? " Hanna asked rubbing her eyes to make more sense of her surrounds.

" I have to fly back to Rosewood, Mr Peters had a car accident, he's in ICU at Rosewood Memorial, and there's no one else to address the board members meeting".

Hanna sat up in bed pulling the sheet close to her chest.

" So you have to leave now? " She straightening her hair between her fingers.

" Yes. Our plane leaves in three hours so you better get up and shower if we're going to make it."

Hanna didn't plan for this. She hadn't come this far to have Mr Peters screw it all up. Her mind suddenly became scrambled, every lie she could ever think of was screaming around inside her head, she began to speak but a shake appeared in her voice, one she couldn't get rid of quickly.

" Mom... I was kind of hoping that hum... Well maybe we could have stayed and had a relaxing day at the spa or..."

Ashley stopped on the spot and looked at Hanna , she could see the disappointment on her face already.

" Oh Hanna I'm so sorry, if I didn't have to return to work I'd love to have a day with you but this...this is really important."

" Never mind Mom, there will always be another time." Ashley continued to pack her bag double checking she had everything she came with. When Hanna exited the shower half an hour later she dried her hair looking out the window into the bright sky.

She kept thinking over and over what she was going to say, changing the words and re-beginning her sentences on how she was going to announce her choice. She took one deep breath and turned the hair drier off,

Turning to her mother she asked " Mom...what would you think if I stayed here... By myself... Just relaxing, taking some time out for myself?".

Ashley turned on the spot and looked back at Hanna. Somewhere between Confused and shocked Ashley laughed.

" What? Stay here? By yourself? ".

Hanna nodded and held her mothers gaze." Yes, I could pamper myself and maybe even look at several bridal stores I seen the day before yesterday".

Ashley still looked at her like she was an alien, wondering where had Hanna gone just now and who was this woman before her acting all independent and unusual.

" You think you could handle that? Being here by yourself? "

" Please Mom, I'm a grown woman its time I started walking by myself without anyone holding my hand."

Hanna was trying her best to convince her mother that this is what she wanted. No. This is what she needed. Time away from over controlling insecure partners, time away from smothering future mother in laws and mostly time to get in touch with the real her.

" Well..." her mother hesitated. " If that's what you really want , then who am I to say anything? But you'll have to ring Sean and let him know."

Hanna nodded her head and agreed to drive her mother to the airport. With the last of her things in the rental car Ashley hurried Hanna out the door. On their way to the airport Hanna could feel the excitement building, even if she had to hide it for now.

She was finally doing it. This was her one and only chance, and she was running away with it.

Freedom was soon in her sights. Soon she'd be free of those in her life who held her back. She thought about Caleb a lot lately, when she slept, when she showered and dressed, and when she did her errands. He was all that was on her mind. Minutes turned to hours and hours felt like days as Hanna watched her mother get on the plane.

She anxiously waited for the plane to pull away from the terminal before she started walking back to the car. On the walk back she remembered she had to ring Sean. Biting her lip she hesitated to ring, she could feel her heart jumping out of her chest.

Her nerves were getting the better of her. Her chest began to tighten as she arrived back to the car. Gripping the steering wheel Hanna closed her eyes and focused her breathing, when she calmed herself she dialled Sean and let it ring out. When he finally answered she could hardly hear Sean over the background noise.

" Hey... Its Hanna" she said.

" Hey honey what's up" he asked sounding rather chirpy.

" Ohm Mom is heading back home this morning, but I thought I might stay behind and catch up with some of the family, I may even just go for a day at the spa? Do you mind if I stay here another couple of days? "

Liar! screamed inside of her suddenly. Why did she say family? Her mother knew too well she wasn't staying for family.

" No its fine Hanna, listen I'm really busy this morning...I cant really chat...Can you ring me later? " he continued walking down to hall to where he was about to give his speech.

" Sure...I'll call you then...". But before Hanna could say anything Sean handed his phone to his assistant and walked on stage to address his followers.

Hanna although disappointed Sean cared more for his religious followers then he did about her well being, but she didn't dwell on the fact. She herself knew where she would be by the time she were due to call him.

She would be at his home, enjoying his company and plotting her new life or so she thought. A few hours later Hanna was back in their motel room, looking in the mirror at herself, pulling her curled hair over her shoulders she checked her make up and clothes. Everything was exactly the way she wanted it, exactly the way he would remember her being.

She checked out of her motel room early and began the drive back to her first love, it was already early in the afternoon, but the further she drove the tighter her chest felt. She didn't know what she was going to do or explain what took her so long to answer his helping hand.

Hanna figured for the majority, it would sort itself out. She would say the first thing that came to her mind and he would sort through the mess somehow. The more she looked at the GPS the more she realised she was really doing this. Really going back to him, And leaving rosewood behind. Leaving the old her behind, stripping back those weaker layers and re-emerging as a new woman.

One who wasn't afraid to step out of the norm and rebel to be happier for herself. No longer would she be bound, no longer would they come first, this was her time now and she was going to show them how strong she really was even if they doubted every move she made.

Just outside the city limits Hanna watched the sun setting in the horizon beside her, she'd seen sunsets before but something about this one just stood out a lot more, burning across the sky like a flame growing momentum. Almost like the sky was painting the perfect backdrop for her to arrive upon.

Hanna pulled the car to the side of the road a little too quickly then she would have liked, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind her. Checking her image in the rear view Hanna applied more gloss to her lips and fixed her hair once more. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and said to herself.

" You can do this...you want this more then anything... You don't need them anymore".

Almost as if she were convincing herself of the choice she was making. Taking another deep breath Hanna was bought back to reality with the sound of her phone ringing in her bag. Realising who it would have been Hanna reached into her bag and pulled her cell phone out answering his call.

" Hey Sean " Hanna happily faked.

" Hey Hanna Banana " he laughed. " Did you enjoy the day with your family? ".

" Oh yeah they...they were really weird but nice at the same... I'm glad I stayed behind to meet them". She lied to him.

" So what are your plans for this evening? " Sean asked. Hanna kept up pretences for as long as she had to and continued to lie to Sean more and more.

" I'm actually going to have an early night, I'm really beat how about you? ".

Hanna looked at her GPS again to see how far from Caleb's she was when Sean replied.

" My mother is taking my father and I out for dinner, speak of the angel " he joked." I have to go Hanna, Mom is here so I'll see you on Friday yeah? "

" Sure, cant wait I'll see you then ".

Hanna ended the call and took once last breath and began the last minutes of her trip.

Sure enough 10 minutes later Hanna pulled into the entrance of his home and slowly drove her way to the front of the house. When she stepped out of the car she could see Caleb in worn out jeans and a dirty white tank standing at the top of the porch stairs with a beer in his hand.

" You lost there ma'am? " He called out unable to see for certain who it was from the glare of the sunset currently blocking his view.

" I hope so" she said.

At the sound of her voice Caleb dropped his beer on the porch, spilling beer all over the creaky floorboards. Caleb just stared at his high school sweetheart as she came into focus properly, smiling as she walked up the stairs toward him.

Looking as beautiful as she on the night of the reunion.

" Hanna? " his voice broke.

" Yup! Its really me, I'm here? Are you surprised? ". Her voice quickly became high pitched.

Standing in front of him, Caleb admired her every curve, he couldn't believe his eyes, she was really here. SHE was at HIS home, by herself. All those hopes and dreams he had for months  
>were now on his front porch.<p>

He was dead certain she wasn't coming, convinced she wasn't ever going to leave rosewood and mostly she wasn't ever going to leave Sean again.

" But I... I thought... You were never... I cant believe your here. I'm not dreaming am I? " he laughed, gob smacked by her arrival.

" No. Your not dreaming its really me. I have to say your a bit further past the city limits." Shaking his head from what he was thinking was a day dream, he said.

" I know, its just really quiet out here just the way I like it." Hanna looked at the house around her, clearly he was still rebuilding. Shutters were half hanging from the windows, the white house looked more like cream and dirt rubbed together, the huge skip bin outside the house was piled to the brim, the lawns were unkept, weeds had overgrown in the garden beds and the lawn had taken a beaten with cars constantly coming and going.

The entire house on the outside was completely different from her house with Sean in Rosewood.

" The house is... It has character" she tried to put it best.

" Hey! this baby right here " Opening his arms into the air at his house around him. " Its my labour of love. By the time I'm done with it, it'll be worth a million bucks." he joked wiping his hands on the bottom of his tank. ?

" A million bucks huh? You Planning on becoming a millionaire? " she joked trying to keep their banter as light as possible.

" Not at all...Just want my slice of paradise, its no Rosewood home but its mine & its my blood sweat and tears that are re-building it". He leant against the rickety porch rail.

For a brief moment Hanna could find nothing to say. Nothing about her arrival, nothing about his home and certainly no explanation for the length it took for her to arrive. She was completely silent. She knew now this was his life, this home was his, after having nothing growing up, now had everything he ever wanted... Well almost everything. If only he had her back in his life only then...would he have everything he ever wanted.

He couldn't deny his ache for her anymore, ever since he saw her at their reunion he felt that spark ignite once more. That flame he thought he put out years ago was still burning inside, & controlling those urges was not easy right now, not with the way she was dressed.

Hanna Marin was still the most gorgeous and attractive woman he'd ever seen.

" So... " he stared at her rubbing his thumb underneath his chin. " Are you planning on staying around or-".

Hanna enthusiastically answered " Yes I am... That's if you want me to? She smiled.

" Of course I do." He kicked his shoes off at the door. " Just...let me go take a shower and we can catch up, make yourself at home kitchen's in the back,." Caleb entered the house holding the door open for Hanna, as she walked through the doorway her body rubbed up against his, Caleb closed his eyes for a second and took in her scent.

Yep. Still made his heart race. Caleb headed upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Pulling his shirt over his head and slipping his pants off he looked in the mirror, this was it. Hanna was back in his life, And wasn't going to let her go without a fight. He was in a much better position now to offer her so much more.

Things were about to change. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I hope you liked the last chapter. I am just a little curious about a few of the reviews. I was just wondering if it was a good thing or a bad thing to be have a comment such as "showing up is very The Notebook".**

**I am a fan of Nicholas Sparks ( casting Ryan Gosling created the perfect man for me hahaha I just love him to bits & watched the movie more times then I can count, its really unhealthy the amount of times I've watched it ) and have read a couple of his books Safe Haven & The Best Of Me & I am about to start reading The Notebook. I can not wait to meet him in person next week.**

**Anyways I'm a bit curious to know if it's a good thing that this kind of reminds you of that story? Or a bad thing if I'm being a complete copy cat?**  
><strong>I love the idea of love having a second chance (having experienced it myself) and what people are willing to do to save that kind of feeling. This isn't the first story I've written with this kind of concept, this is only the first time I've actually posted it on here for the public to read.<strong>

**Anyways I hope you can somewhat enjoy this one, whilst it may seem a bit bland I do have a reason for everything and I need to build up to "that" moment and that takes time so as much as it may pain you to have to wait, when "that" moment arrives I hope you'll be happy with how I did it. I don't do so well under pressure so if I take a while to post the next chapter its because I haven't got it right just yet.**

**Until then just keep reading and I promise to make very good with the next one.**

* * *

><p><em>" You want to share a towel too? " He smirked as water dripped from his hair down onto his chest. Hanna rolled her lips and reminded herself to keep looking up. <em>

_" I uh... I have to...school waiting" She fumbled. Caleb bit the corner of his lip and started teasing her. He closed in on her backing her into the tiled wall and said._

_ " Well you know..." But before Caleb could continue Hanna pushed the curtain all the way across and darted out of the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her she stood outside the door and let out a quick sigh of relief. _

_She just seen Caleb naked. Naked as a jailbird. Naked with tattoos, naked and wet, Naked!_

_ God why is it replaying she thought. She hadn't realised how long she had been standing there until Caleb opened the door and almost ran into her._

_" Oh god!" She screamed. Hanna quickly took off to her room leaving Caleb giggling in the hall. He pinned his hand on the towel wrapped around his waist & walked downstairs, carefully making sure Ashley had well and truly left._

_Caleb only managed to get several metres when Hanna came rushing down the stairs, Caleb stopped in the kitchen and turned back to face her._

_She took one look at his wet body clad only in a towel before bolting out the door in a fluster. Caleb shook his head and went downstairs to get dressed for school._

A freshened and quite content Caleb came down the stairs almost with a dance to his steps.

Stepping off the landing he strolled casually into the kitchen to find Hanna rinsing a glass at the sink. She turned around in time to find Caleb embracing her with open arms and almost lifting her off the ground.

" Now I'm not so dirty...I am so happy your here... ".

" I can see that " Hanna happily replied, taken back by his display of affection.

Caleb pulled back and took his time looking at her features. Her long wavy blonde hair, those sparkly green eyes, luscious glossy pink lips and her skin still like a porcelain doll.

" What? " Hanna blushed.

" Nothing " he shook his head. " It feels like I haven't seen you forever when its only been a few months ".

Hanna took a deep breath and explained her reasons why it took so long to arrive. She at least owed him that much.

" I know I kept planning it and planning and I just didn't know what to say or how to say it... And now I'm such a horrible person ". She pouted.

" What? Why would you say that? Your nothing like that ". He assured her.

Hanna rested her back against the island in the kitchen and looked away from Caleb.

" Yes I am. I used my mother's cousin's funeral to come here to Texas, then I used her family as an excuse to stay and now I'm here with you behind my fiancées back so yes I am". She pointed out.

" Why do you care? " He walked passed her shrugging his shoulders.

" I don't...not really...I just feel guilty, but I know if I stay there I'll go crazy. " She tapped her fingers on the island behind her.

" Everyone who stays there goes crazy, why on earth do you think I rarely go home?. " He closed the fridge with a kick of his foot. " I miss seeing the Gottesman's but I could never live there again. "

Hanna walked over the picture hanging on the wall and pointed to it.

" Is this your real mom? ".

Caleb stopped pulling food from the fridge and walked over to where Hanna was standing and took the frame down from the wall, placing into her hands.

" Yeah...that's my mom Claudia." He looked at the picture then back at Hanna staring at his mother so closely trying to see if he resembled her. " She's real nice...lives in California and works in beauty therapy, so I just know if you ever met her you'd get along with her so well." He smiled.

Giving his shoulder a tap with the back of her hand Hanna gave the picture back to Caleb and kept looking around at the inside of his home. It was so much different on the inside then it was on the outside. Inside the floors were all wooden and polished, the walls were a crisp white with only a few family pictures here and there.

The kitchen was obviously made for cooking in, with its long benches, deep cupboards and ample space in the centre to move around a massive island, not to mention the large windows that welcomed in the warmth of the sun during the day and the cool breeze at night.

Looking around the entire home from where she was standing Hanna could see Caleb had put a lot of time and effort into the inside of the house. Wide set staircase, double windows in almost every room, large welcoming front doors, everything was above the average size, like he had made room for extra people only he didn't have any one with him.

In the living area sat a long dark coloured wooden table with benches for chairs, again Hanna noticed that extra detail. He had a large table for a lot of people to sit at but still it was only him in the house. He didn't seem the partying kind, with hardly any pictures of friends or other family members celebrating functions on the wall Hanna couldn't quite piece together exactly how he came to design or decorate the house in this way.

Even his lounge area was different to how she thought he would have been. Two large leather recliners sat toward the corners of the room, a low table in the centre and a long matching leather couch sat along the wall. A television was mounted to the wall neatly above a small bookshelf filled with books that Hanna had never even heard of before.

This new Caleb was a mystery, he was neat and reserved but something was hiding amongst all these clues, the house looked like a home for a family not a home for a single man who worked in the city with computers.

She was yet to see upstairs but was so very curious to see if it was as beautiful upstairs as it was down. Not to mention see what other clues his style would give to his frame of mind, his personality and most of all where things were meant to be going in the future.

She thought maybe that's why the outside looked so run down, because he had spent so much time on the inside was it possible he'd ran out of time or money to finish the job?

" You hungry? " He asked.

" Starved...Its been a long day of travelling " She replied.

Caleb grabbed the ingredients from the bench and asked Hanna to bring the rest of the food outside where she seen an area to the side of the house. A large paved area with a grill and an outdoor setting much similar to table inside.

A large stone wall was built around the entertaining area, and large outdoor lights lit the area plenty. It was a simple area but in her eyes it was simply perfect

Over the next several hours as they ate their meal Caleb shared his experiences with Hanna, how he went on a month long trip to Europe with Lucy & Lucas, and how he couldn't wait to get away from the two love birds. As much as he enjoyed the travelling he couldn't wait to get back home to his own bed and his job, for Lucy & Lucas were making him sick to the stomach with their over the top public displays of affection.

Caleb told details of how he chose Texas as a place to settle down, how he come across this house, and why it was important to him to rip the house to bits and rebuild it all over again. He had been looking for some where and possibly someone to connect to, a place he could call home and have someone to come home to. He wanted to stop moving around from place to place and just settle in one place and grow as a person, but unfortunately he only got one of the two.

The nights got lonely and women had come and gone but no one really made him as happy as he wanted to be. The only thing he & a woman really ever had in common were that they were both lonely and needed company. He was still looking for that special someone to come and make the rest of his life complete, but for now he would start with his home and work his way through the lonely times or even through the worst of times when he was miserable from having no one and feeling like a nobody just like he had in high school.

Although Hanna listened to parts of his life, Caleb was most interested in Hanna and exactly what she had been doing the past ten years. Hanna skipped over the wild year ~ a result that only came from their relationship ending ~ and the depressing years that followed but there wasn't much she could talk about without bringing up Sean's name.

And even though Caleb did his best to hide his discomfort at the sound of just hearing his name, Hanna knew it was like rubbing salt into an old wound. Those could have been the times where he could have been with her, he could have been the one to hold her at night, and to wake up next to her in the morning, he could shared so much with her and maybe even be married her too.

As the evening came to end a tired and lightly intoxicated Caleb piled their plates and carried them inside, Hanna followed behind him with the rest of the condiments. Placing them on the bench inside she watched as Caleb moved about the kitchen, something seemed to be bothering him. Almost as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

Hanna went over their conversation in her head trying to pin point if it was something she said or whether this was just Caleb being Caleb. Hanna stood silently on the other side of the island as Caleb returned items to their rightful place in the kitchen.

" Do you want some help with your bags? I can get them from the car if you like? " Caleb asked over his shoulder.

" Sure thank you. " She replied quietly.

Caleb walked out the front door to her car and pulled her suit case from the back of the car, walking back up the front steps and inside the house he placed her bag down in the room down stairs.

" Will this room do? Its just a spare at the moment. I'm still renovating the upstairs rooms and they're not exactly liveable. " He said rubbing the back of his neck feeling guilty for putting Hanna in such a simple room with a small bed.

" Its fine Caleb but can I just ask one thing? " She looked up at him.

Caleb looked right into her eyes, not looking away for anything.

" Sure go ahead...I'm all yours. "

" Did I do or say anything at dinner? " She could only hope to god he didn't take offence to the question." I'm just getting this feeling that your not happy. " She said.

Caleb looked as if he had just been slapped across the face. He didn't realise how he was behaving until she pointed it out. Something that only one other older woman had pointed out beforehand.

" Oh god I'm doing it aren't I? " He placed his hand over his forehead, embarrassed as to what he was doing to her. " Your not doing anything wrong nor have you, I get tired and I get really moody and kind of snap at people. Its not one of my best attributes Lucas's mother told me all the time ". Hanna laughed as a sigh of relief washed over her.

" Its ok I understand, hell I get moody when I don't have my morning coffee, I'm just glad its nothing I did or said, you had me worried there for a second. " She smiled up at him.

" I'm really sorry Hanna, I am so over the moon that your here right now. " Holding her hands in his Caleb looked at Hanna and leant in placing his lips softly on her cheek. He wanted to do so much more then just kiss her but they still had a lot to work through. When he pulled back her eyes were still closed, he continued watching her until she opened her eyes, when she did Caleb seen her cheeks blush with the colour red.

" Good night Hanna...I'll see you bright & early in the morning. " He hugged her before going to his own room. Hanna called out from the room below as he walked up the stairs.

" I don't about that bright and early part. " Caleb laughed the rest of the way his room, when he closed the door he kicked his shoes off and freed himself of his clothing leaving them spread out over the room. Climbing into bed he didn't know how he was going to sleep knowing Hanna Marin his high school sweetheart was sleeping directly below him.

One thing for sure he knew he loved having her back in his life.

The next day sure as rain Caleb had rose early and snuck out of the house quietly without waking Hanna. He drove to the local fresh fruit & vegetable markets not far from his home. Caleb had always searched for the best and freshest produce from local farmers, supporting the smaller farmers rather then the much larger companies who mark up ridiculous prices for a lot less quality fruit & vegetable.

Strolling from stall to stall like he usually did, Caleb came to his favourite stand, casually standing in front of the crates he nodded and smiled at the women as he waited to be attended to.

" Morning Ladies gorgeous day to be out isn't it? ". The younger woman giggled like a school girl and walked over to Caleb once she finished with her customer. She was just like everybody else at the markets, her long brown hair casually pulled back into a pony tail under a wide brimmed tan coloured hat, worn jeans and a simple tight blue tee wrapping around her small frame and her favourite pair of black cowboy boots she once told her family she wanted to be buried in.

" Morning Caleb, that it is, much to nice to be standing around a stall all day " Cassie smiled.

From the back of the stall she heard her mother call out.

" A little hard work never hurt anyone, right Caleb? " She turned around holding the crate with his usual order of eggs and assorted vegetables. " How is the house coming along? did you manage to get that porch rail done? ".

Caleb took the heavy crate from her hands and paid her a little extra then he should have, by now they were both used to Caleb giving them that little bit more, and neither of them ever had a chance of handing him back change, if they tired Caleb would start a conversation about something else or tell them he had a busy day ahead.

" Its coming along good Mrs Dawson, just about to head over to the hard ware store to grab some more materials". Caleb tilted his head & replied. " Well ladies plenty to do, you take care now I'll see you next time around ".

Caleb winked at Cassie as he left the stall, Cassie giggled and continued serving her next customer, her mother shook her head as she continued to load more products to the front of the stall.

Mrs Dawson had an acute sense of reading people, she knew that her daughter had a soft spot for Caleb, she knew that her neighbour's wife had left him even though he continued the lie saying she was away visiting family, she watched the wild Newton boys flirt with her daughter knowing all too well they were sleeping with the attention seeking Montgomery girls.

But one thing neither Caleb knew or any body else was that Mrs Dawson knew Caleb's heart belonged to someone a very long time ago, she seen it written all over his face every time he came to the stall with a girlfriend or even when some one would try to start a conversation with Caleb at the local bar in town.

Caleb was always in another place, he may have smiled and touched them gently but he never looked at them the way a man would if he was in love, his touch never sat quite on the arm or body of a woman, there was always a space between them. Like as if some how Caleb could never be fully invested in the one woman, because his heart just wasn't in it, not to mention his smile never seemed genuine, he falsely smiled without anyone realising what was going on behind the curtains, said all the right things and was every bit a gentleman but there was still that disconnection.

Mrs Dawson figured Caleb probably wasn't even aware of the signals he was sending, he was more then likely just trying to past the time until either his heart gave in or until who ever she was came back into his life.

Arriving home an hour or two later Caleb began unloading his truck, first taking the produce into the kitchen and placing them into the fridge then back outside he carried the pieces of wood from his car to the front of the house.

As he gathered his tools together it wasn't long before he began hammering and smashing the old pieces of wood from where they stood. The wood was so brittle they practically splintered to pieces on the ground below. If there was ever an enjoyable part of ripping a house to bits, Caleb most certainly enjoyed demolition the most, the ability to just pull something apart without a care in the world, just to strip it bare and start all over again.

Plenty of times through the rebuilding of his house, Caleb had tore into the destruction. Pulling tiles from the wall and ripping up the old flooring, knocking windows out and tearing the old wood paneling that existed on the lower half of the walls. Most of the home was cold and damp, dark patches of mould settled in the corners, paint peeled from the walls and tiles barely held on. The wiring was shot and for the first 4 months Caleb did nothing but duck for cover when he turned on a switch and sparks came flying from the sockets or light bulbs that exploded.

The stairs creaked louder with every step, half the time Caleb was afraid he was going to fall through and break his leg. The water heater was a nightmare in itself, choosing when it wanted to work and when it didn't. And if there was one thing Caleb absolutely refused to accept was a cold shower at five in the morning.

He could wake up just fine he didn't a shower to turn him into a block of ice. The plumbing in the kitchen was no better either, water leaked from around the taps and all over the benches, sometimes onto the floor, they shuddered when he attempted to pull any form of pressure out of it. It had cost Caleb an arm and a leg just to bring the basics up to scratch, but having the reassurance of heated water against cold skin in the morning was worth the price, not to mention being able to see where he is going at night instead of tripping up the stairs or hitting the corner of the table or worse kicking his toes on furniture.

Slipping out of bed Hanna ran her hands through her hair, pulling it behind her she loosely put it in a tie and walked out of the room searching for Caleb. She could hear the clanging of wood dropping into a pile outside. Wandering toward the kitchen she couldn't face the day just yet until she had a warm coffee in her hand. With a coffee warming her hands Hanna wandered out the front where she seen a newly constructed front railing that wrapped around one side of the house. Freshly painted white she walked over and walked beside it inspecting it as far as it would go.

She was impressed. When did he have the time to make this whilst she was sleeping, and for that matter she wondered what time it was. Before she could go check Caleb crept up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back and reached the cans of paint left against the house.

" Mornin' sleepy head " He smiled. Hanna turned around to see Caleb in ripped & torn well painted on jeans, a black tank that hugged his toned body in all the right places and all the wrong places for this time of the morning. Her eyes kept creeping over his muscles, flexing as he moved about the porch cleaning up after the rebuild of the rail.

Bending over in front of her he took no shame, how was he suppose to know she was dreaming of doing ungodly things with his body. All he was doing was cleaning up the materials he used.

Snapping out of her sinful thoughts she felt Caleb touch her arm.

" I said you must have had a good sleep...sleeping in 'til near midday ". He stood before her.

" I guess I did, I must have been more tired then I thought ". She said sipping down the last of her coffee.

Hanna could barely remember the last time she slept so well. It could have been close on five years since she had a peaceful uninterrupted sleep that didn't involve any sleeping pills or half a bottle of whatever was lying around.

There was just something different about his house, the second she arrived she just felt peaceful, like nothing or no one could bother them or tear them apart. This was their sanctuary, their little bubble of security, separate from the rest of the world and nothing was going to change as long as they stayed that way but sooner or later someone was going to burst that bubble.


	10. Chapter 10

** (I will put a M rating on this chapter just in case, don't spoil it for yourself. Read the entire lead up.) **

**So I do apologise to everyone for taking A LONG time to post this especially Ashwee. **  
><strong>Life gets crazy busy around Christmas &amp; school ending. <strong>

**This chapter just didn't want to stop coming out so this is why its so long, I couldn't decide where to stop it. I hope it is sufficient enough to do you over until my next post.**

**Thanks for the reviews and for continuously reading.**

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the mirror holding one hand over her chest and the other on the basin Hanna could feel her heart racing, she tried breathing in and out desperately to calm herself. Over a lunch of fruit, cheese and crackers on the greenest pasture at the top of the hill not far from his home they agreed to go into the city on their first official date.<p>

Hanna contained her composure on the outside as they walked back to his home, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. All these thoughts screaming and bouncing around inside her head, What should I wear? What will he wear? Where is he taking me? Will this be the night I've been waiting for? Is this the night he's been waiting for?

She went through her bag several times changing her outfit wishing she hadn't packed so many choices, even when she was applying her make up her hands were shaking.

This is just a date with Caleb. You got this, you've come this far. She kept telling herself. But this wasn't just any date. This was the date she knew where she had to confirm her commitment to him, that she was going to see this through. She was leaving Sean and coming home to Caleb.

Sitting on the edge of the large white bath Hanna put her head between her knees, her curled hair hung loosely beside her and her jewellery dangling in front of her face. With her eyes closed she took deep breaths in and out, repeatedly counting to five and back again.

Why was she getting so worked up? She hadn't been worked up since her mother returned to Rosewood. Her nerves were definitely getting the better of her but what she didn't realise was Caleb was experiencing the same thing in his room, which was only across from where she was having her panic attack.

Tossing tie after tie on his bed Caleb couldn't decide which one he wanted to wear, the dark grey one or the light grey one or the blue one, or the black one with spots or even that funky purple one he was still trying to get comfortable with, and which shoes should he wear, or if he should wear his cuffs or not.  
>He never had this much trouble deciding what to wear on a date. Usually he just tossed on whatever and walked out the door and somehow still managed to pull it off but with Hanna, he was completely confused.<p>

He heard the bathroom door open, her heels clicked their way across the wooden floor toward his room. With her make up bag in her hand she stopped at his door just off the top of the stairs and leaned against the frame of the door.

" Hey there handsome...Don't you scrub up nice and proper? " She smiled placing her bag on the floor.

He turned around and took in the view, that little black dress option women always kept was definitely a sight for sore eyes right about now. A simple black dress with minimal detail hugged her slim figure but sat at the perfect height giving him a strong dose of desire, heck if she knew half the things he was thinking of doing to that dress, she may have thought twice about wearing it.

Her shiny black pumps lengthened her legs, a simple yellow chain hung from her neck and earrings that matched complimented the outfit enough to stay simple but scream look at me!.

" Hey!..." He looked her up and down, completely struck by how gorgeous she looked." Wow...you...you look amazing " He complimented her.

" Having a little trouble there? " She looked at the pile of ties on the bed.

" Just a little. Fashion has never been my strong suit. " Holding the ties up beside him he asked " Which one the light one or the grey one? ". Reaching down for the other ties he threw them on his shoulder. " Or the black spotted one? ". Hanna's hips sashayed across the room toward him, she took the spotted tie and the darkest tie from his hand throwing them on the bed.

" Neither one of those. " She said.

Caleb watched as she lifted the collar of his shirt, and began wrapping the tie around his neck. Tugging the thicker end lower, her fingers scraping against his pecks, crossing the piece of material over and around one another when she finally tucked it over the last loop she tightened it against his body, she let her hands fall onto his chest as she straightened his shirt and looked up at him.

" There..." She eyed him. " Very handsome ". With her hands continuing to pet his chest, Caleb lifted her chin with his finger and looked at her bright green eyes.

" You do know I can tie my own tie right? " He smiled.

" I know its just... I wanted to do it. I like doing them" She said looking back up at him, falling even deeper into those chocolate eyes of his, her hands now brushed the side of his shoulders.

" I know...and thank you ". He leant down and placed his lips against her temple, lingering for a second too short, Caleb wished he could do all the things he wanted to do with her. He wished he could throw her down on the bed and have his way with her, wished he could wake next to her in the mornings with his arms wrapped around her kissing her back, seducing her until she couldn't take it no more and then push her right over the edge again. He wanted her to be the first person he seen in the mornings and the last person at night, he wished he could have her whenever he wanted or let her do what ever she wanted with him.

So many things he wanted to do to her but he couldn't. Every time he thought about it he felt guilty for the way things had been happening. He was taking another mans lover, completely selfish and arrogant he thought he was. Although he barely knew who Sean was other then a church boy who dated his girl before he did when they were teenagers, it just seemed so wrong now he was older and wiser and was more considerate of people, their feelings and more importantly the damage it did.

Damn! Hanna thought. Not exactly the spot she was hoping for, still the feel of his lips on her skin stopped everything she was over thinking.

Caleb reached out for her hand, weaving his fingers between hers and pulled her close, leading the way out of his room and down the stairs, he let go of her only to reach for his keys and lock the house. Outside he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her down the back stairs toward his truck. Opening the door for her he helped her climb inside his truck placing his hand on the small of her back and closed the door behind her.

Hanna could feel every hair stand on end with his gentle touch, that need for him to touch her everywhere was screaming at her from some where deep in her body. God did she need his touch, hell she would take him in his truck if she was confident enough she would receive the same response.

Although with all this open affection the kiss to her temple, the weaving of fingers, the light touching on her back and sides Hanna could still feel something just wasn't right. He was touching her in all the right places and saying all the right things, doing all the things a gentlemen would and yet she still sensed the lightest bit of absence. Like he couldn't fully do what she wanted him to do, either that or this new Caleb was utterly reserved and had a heck of a lot more patience then she did.

Then again it had been a while since Hanna had experienced anything worth smiling about. Her sexual adventures with Sean were plain & simple. No exploration of each other's bodies or other ways to make love in pleasurable ways, sex in itself had become rare unless she went on the road with him. Ever since Sean started travelling around giving motivational speeches at church groups their sex life had diminished.

Hanna never complained though as Sean was the only man in Rosewood who gave her a second look after she broke it off with Caleb and became a train wreck. She needed that wow factor, needed to feel fireworks and most of all she wanted someone to take her to bed and make her forget everything bad that ever happened even if it was for three minutes or thirty minutes or even an hour, the last time she felt anything like that was fourth of July long weekend with Caleb not long before they bought their relationship to a crashing halt.

Hanna remembered she went to visit Caleb in Chicago for the fourth of July celebrations. It had been the first break he had in such a long time, between studies, projects and managing a long distance relationship he barely had time to stop.

Caleb and Hanna stayed out all day watching musicians at the festivals and tasting food from the vendors in the park, by the time the afternoon rolled around Hanna's face was burning from the sun, and her feet were throbbing so much from walking, even though she wore comfortable and appropriate footwear.

What started out as a foot massage slowly crept its way up her legs to the inside of her thighs teasing awfully close to her centre. Caleb had seductively pushed her skirt around her waist and lifted her tee to rest atop her chest.  
>Tantalising her with kisses to her neck, behind her ear and down her shoulders it wasn't long before Caleb rid himself of his clothing and made love to Hanna well into the evening caressing and worshipping her body as if it were the only body he would ever make love to.<p>

An hour later Caleb pulled to the curb, stepping out he rounded the car and opened the door for her helping her down. With heels as high as she had on all sorts of things could go wrong. He'd seen that far too many times. Strolling past several eatery's on the side walk Hanna was surprised when Caleb turned into a restaurant full of people, so full they were almost bursting out the doors.

Horror suddenly rushed through him as he seen how many people were inside the restaurant, more importantly how many people were still standing in line waiting to be seated.

This is not happening. This is not happening. Not tonight. He thought.

Pulling Hanna behind him Caleb approached the hostess as she stood behind her wooden podium flicking through the reservation book in front of her.

" Excuse me..." Caleb spoke loudly over the noise of the restaurant. " I rang with a reservation earlier this morning -Caleb Rivers ". He hoped in reserving a table earlier in the day, it would save him from the embarrassment he was experiencing at this moment.

She ran her finger down the page to where she seen his name. she quickly looked up at him before she slammed the book shut and replied much too rudely.

" Yes Mr Rivers we had your reservation, but we no longer have your table ". Waving her arm around the room she snapped back. " As you can see tonight we are very busy and you sir are over an hour late, I'm sorry but you should have called ahead if you were going to be late." She went to walk away.

" What! An hour? " He raised his voice in shock. " I made the reservation for six thirty and its only twenty five past. " He pointed to the clock above her.

The hostess stopped and opened the book and turned it around to show him.

" See right there Caleb Rivers...five thirty. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. " She went to walk away again.

Caleb let go of Hanna's hand and stepped in front of the woman blocking her way before she could walk off again.

" No! Listen who ever made that reservation must have heard me wrong. Isn't there anything you can do? Please? " He pleaded.

" You can take a seat at the bar and wait for a table but with the wait already I'd say your chances are not looking good." She shrugged her shoulders and walked off attending to her other duties.

Caleb ran his hand through his hair and turned back to Hanna. Right at that moment Caleb felt like the biggest failure, his dinner plans had just been thrown to hell thus putting a cloud over the night.

Hanna wrapped her arm around his and turned him toward the door.

" Don't worry...we'll just go find something else, surely there's more then one restaurant around here? ". Seeing the disappointment on his face she desperately tried to make light of a bad situation.

Caleb started walking out the door with Hanna in front him, still disappointed he wasn't going to be giving Hanna the dinner he had planned, and for that matter the talk he wanted to have over dinner.

As they strolled along the sidewalk Hanna stopped when a brightly lit neon sign flashed from the other side of the street. She put her arm dead straight out and pointed to the business.

" There! That's where I want you to take me...just like in high school when you took me on our first date." She smiled hoping he would agree even if they were a little too dolled up to be wearing what they were wearing inside a place like that.

" Hanna...seriously? " He questioned her choice.

" Yep! I want a big fat slice of cheese pizza with a long glass of coke just like when we were kids. " She began pulling him across the road.

A Pizza Place. Of all the places they could have gone to she chooses this one.

Not exactly romantic.

When they stepped inside the short freckled face teenager working behind the counter looked them up & down and wondered had these two walked into the wrong place.  
>The second before Caleb went to order their slices Hanna leaned over and whispered into his ear. He pulled back looking at her in surprise.<p>

Boy was she re-writing this date right before his very eyes.

Caleb ordered their slices to go and filled their drinks, when they walked outside Hanna linked her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulders.

" Caleb...I know you had other plans for tonight, but I don't need a fancy restaurant or wear these kinds of clothes I just want to spend my time with you." She said. When they reached a small community garden with a freshly painted white park bench amongst a flower bed, Hanna smiled even though the street lamp nearby provided minimal lightning to see exactly how perfect this place was she looked at Caleb feeling happier then she had since she arrived.

" This is exactly as it should be. " She said. As she sat down on the bench Caleb threw himself beside her shaking his head but allowing a chuckle to slip from the corner of his mouth.

" Hanna Marin you still surprise me you know that? " He bit into his slice of pizza. " Here we are all fancy and were eating pizza from a box in a community garden. Just so you know I will be making this up to you. " He continued eating his pizza.

Covering her mouth from the giant bite she just took Hanna pushed her food aside and replied.

" Oh I know you will..." She nodded. " You always did make good on your promises ".

They sat in peace eating their large slices of pizza, glancing back at one another every now & then, when Caleb finished he reached for his drink and leant forward resting his elbows on his knees. Over his shoulder he saw Hanna finishing the last of her slice.

" I had this big night planned out in my head. I was going to bring you in here and take you out for a fancy dinner in our fancy clothes and talk about just about everything, I still cant believe that hopeless idiot back at that restaurant. Eating pizza in a community garden was something I would do as a teenager not as an adult," Again that wash of disappointment was making an appearance.

" I've told you Caleb I don't mind really, its just a date just let it go." She reached for his arm.

Caleb stood pulling away from her his back facing her and let his thoughts come rushing out, unaware of how frustrated he really was.

" No I don't want to let you go Hanna...not again! All this here...its like I'm living a dream and soon I'll wake up and you'll be gone, and I'll be here. Alone again. And you'll be back in Rosewood and from then on in I don't know what will happen. If you'll be back if you wont be back, I hate that I don't know but I hate it more that I cant do what I want to do and tell you the things I want to tell you because..." Getting himself worked up he stopped mid sentence.

Hanna stood and took two steps closing in on him, grabbing his hand she tried her best to assure him of her intentions.

" When I return to Rosewood it'll be the last time. I'm leaving that town and I'm coming home to you. I don't want that life anymore, it doesn't make me happy it hasn't for a long time, I was fooling myself thinking I was. The only person that has ever truly made me happy is standing here in front of me." She held his stare. " Its because of Sean that your holding back on me aren't you? I can sense it when you touch me or kiss me, your just not one hundred percent there. "

" I want to...god I want to " He exhaled. " But I feel guilty because its not honest. Your still attached to him. Your still engaged and I cant do anything as long as I know that." He said looking back into her green eyes.

Nope. Certainly wasn't expecting that to come out. It was honest but at the same time a setback.

" I understand " Hanna bit the corner of her lip. " This isn't some romance novel. It is what it is and your right. We shouldn't be doing anything but...its just feels so right. I'm drawn to you the way you are to me. I'm flattered that you want to touch me though". She smirked.

Caleb rolled his eyes and turned his head away. " Okay that doesn't help doing that little smirk and saying touch me, you make it sound so bad ". He joked. Hanna laughed and turned around to face the street.

" Well how about we go home and put this to rest ". Caleb wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her out of the garden, remembering on the way out to dispose of their rubbish.

The drive home was a guilty pleasure, joking as they would as if they were teenagers again, he listened to her talk about her father and how he was divorcing yet again, and she laughed as he told her the finer details of Lucas's buck night.

Hearing about Lucas and his life with Lucy was like living out a friendship that never existed. All those times she missed important parts of their lives, new beginnings, new careers, the starting of families and travelling, really made Hanna think about how much she lost when she severed her ties with the Gottesman's and Caleb.

Caleb continued being the gentleman he was, opening her car door for her once they arrived home, making sure she didn't trip over any materials that were left lying around outside. He guided her up the stairs to the back door with his hand on the small of her back.

He fiddled with his keys at the door, making Hanna smile and nudge him in the side.

" You are so goofy Caleb ". She laughed.

" What? " He looked at her, a grin slowly appearing across his face. " I'm just trying to find the key to open the door. I have absolutely no idea why you would think I was being goofy ". He replied. A hint of playfulness in his voice he opened the door wide for her to enter and waited for her to walk through.

" After you. " He said.

" Why thank you " Hanna replied teasing him as he had been to her seconds ago at the door.

Slipping her heels off Hanna dropped them on the floor below her and let out her relief. Caleb threw his keys in the bowl and walked toward her, running his hand along her arm he lifted her hand placing it against his chest, his thumbs circled her palm. Hanna could do nothing. Her body didn't couldn't pull away, she didn't know how to feel or what to say.

An hour ago he said he couldn't touch her or kiss her the way he wanted to and yet here he was. Touching. And now kissing her palms with those lips. God! those soft smooth gentle moist lips. Those eyes. Oh the eyes.

Hanna realised she was drowning in him but despite the voice in her head reminding her what he'd said she moved into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest as he ran his hand down her back.

" Hanna, this. Here right now...we- ". He started to say but Hanna cut him off.

" I know Caleb, just hold me. No one has held me like this in a very long time. The way you do, I feel safe and sure ". She replied, listening to his heart beat lull her into a daze.

After stroking her hair and pulling it away from her face Caleb looked at Hanna. Instantly they both knew what the other person wanted. They wanted that spark. Those fireworks. That passion and intensity but most of all they wanted that intimacy back.

Neither had felt it since they departed, no matter how much the other person they were with tried or for that matter much they had tried, they never felt the connection they did when they were teenagers. Call it crazy or what ever you like but first loves die hard. Hanna never did get over Caleb and he always held onto what they once had even if he buried it deep down and pretended like it never existed, it had always been there. Like two souls finding their way home again.

Hanna looked in his eyes, he was focused completely and utterly on her. She stood on her toes, closing her eyes she moved toward him and brushed her lips over his. Frozen on the spot his eyes closed as hers did. Caleb barely moved his lips, he was just so surprised how easily they fell into a kiss. Hanna pulled back to look at him but all she saw were his eyes still closed. Brushing the pad of her thumb over his lips, she moved in once more but Caleb opened his eyes and put his hands over her wrists, taking a step back.

" Hanna...I cant. I'm sorry ". He apologised over and over, stepping away from her he began walking up the stairs to his room. Stopping half way on the stair case he peered over his shoulder at her and said.

" Its not you Hanna its me. I haven't been this unsure since..." He knew perfectly well the last time he felt this uncertain. The last time he didn't have control over his life, like everything seemed completely hopeless and there was no direction. He didn't know what the next day would bring or what the future held for him. It was when their lives together had ended." Never mind...I'll see you in the morning " . He climbed the stairs further to his room. Inside his room he closed the door and let his head fall back against the wooden door.

That was the hardest thing He thought. Letting down Hanna when she had put herself out there so much. Way to destroy her confidence even more.

Pulling his tie from around his neck he stripped down out of his clothes, kicking them off into the corner of the room like he usually did. Climbing into bed he knew one thing for sure. There was not going to be any rest for him tonight. His mind was in over drive, second guessing his decisions, and feeling for guilty for stopping their desires before they took flight.

Down stairs Hanna walked into her room, plonking herself down on the bed she felt like a complete failure. She heard what he'd said in the park loud and clear, and yet for some reason one she did not know of she tried anyways. Just when she thought he was going to kiss her in return, there was that road block. Stopping her in her tracks.

Hanna unzipped her dress and peeled the tight fabric from her body laying it over the chair in the corner. She pulled a long tee over her body and climbed into bed. But the sleep she hoped for never came. The heat of the night was unbearable, she couldn't sleep, nor could she get comfortable. For hours she laid awake wondering if he was asleep or wide awake. If he was awake, was he thinking about their kiss or was he trying to forget it? Her mind raced with an assortment of scenarios none of them ever ending the way she wanted them to.

Hanna kept thinking over and over about how she kissed him earlier or why she even tried. She felt like she had stepped out of her body momentarily and some other confident version of herself stepped in for a moment or two. The more she thought about what happened the more she felt confused.

Why? She kept asking herself, over & over like a broken record.

Kicking the sheets back Hanna pushed herself up out of bed and walked over to her bag, pulling various items of clothing out she pulled a number from the back she never thought she would ever wear, heck she didn't even know why she purchased it in the first place, or why she even packed it. Sean would never see her the way she wanted him to whether she had this item on or not, he would barely even notice what she had on but something about this outfit just screamed for her to buy it.

Throwing her tee onto the floor Hanna slipped her underwear off and reached for the lacy number in her suit case. Pulling the underwear over her thighs she felt nervous, that rising feeling was peaking. She reached for the baby doll top. Slipping her arms through the straps she pulled the two ribbons to the centre, tying them just under her breasts. Hanna let the light blue sheer fall against her body resting on her waist.

She pulled her hair over her shoulders and scrunched the rear of her hair trying to give it some volume. When she looked down at herself that feeling was racing back into her throat. She began to tremble, her breath coming in faster and faster, she could barely process all the chaos in her head.

She was panicking. If he closed up on her earlier, why on earth would he change his mind now? Why would this outfit make him think any different? Yes it was stunning, and yes there wasn't much left to the imagination but she needed to show him how she really felt, she needed his touch more then ever.

Hanna sat back down on the edge of the chair and closed her eyes, long deep breaths extending her exhale out. She kept telling herself she can do this. Boosting her own confidence from within.

Stepping out of the room she braced the wall and took deep breaths approaching the stairs. This was it. She was going to show him how much she still loved him. She wasn't taking no for an answer, one way or another he was going to know once and for all where they stood. She held onto the rail the entire flight of stairs only letting go when she reached his door. Biting her lip she pushed the door open but stopped when the floor creaked below her.

At the sound of a creaking floor board Caleb shot up from his bed, taking in the silhouette standing in his doorway he rubbed his eyes just to be certain he was seeing what he was seeing.

" Hanna ? " He said her name.

When Hanna moved from the doorway and toward his bed, Caleb flipped his legs over the edge to meet her. Now he could properly see her in everything and nothing she was in.

" What-what is this? " He asked her. But Hanna placed one hand on his shoulder and hushed his lips with a single digit.

" Shh Caleb and just listen ". She spoke and he listened. " I cant deny this anymore, my feelings for you are just as strong now as they were ten years ago. I've tried to ignore them feelings but I cant. "

" Hanna- " He said but she cut him off again.

" I wish I didn't tear us apart, we were great. We were something special...I've never felt anything like what we had with anyone since. I know now that we were meant to be together, we always have been. Just two lonely people looking for the right person to fill that emptiness " She said .

Caleb stood from his bed taking her hands with his and spoke to her.

" I've always loved you Hanna, I never stopped, trust me I tried to but I just cant...but ". There was that three lettered word that came with a price. " You and Sean. "

Hanna shook her head and said " There is no Sean and Me anymore. There hasn't been for a long time. I promise you this is all that matters to me now ". Standing on her toes Hanna moved in to kiss Caleb once more, only this time he didn't pull back. He bunched her hair into his fists and held her even closer, falling more and more into one another when he pulled back for a breath of air he looked into her eyes.

" If we do this...there's no going back...I cant let you go again ". He laid out his intentions.

Hanna cupped his cheeks and replied " I don't ever want to go back, I just want you ".

With her assurance Caleb pulled her body against his skin. His hands ran over her back pulling her closer and closer. When Hanna wrapped her leg around his he wrapped his hand under leg until the only option left for her was to jump and wrap her legs around his waist.

With one hand tangled in her hair he used the other to grip her cheek tight. Caleb began lowering her onto his bed. Hanna felt his growing arousal grinding against her centre, neither of them could get enough of each other quick enough. He tugged at the ribbons holding her baby doll top together, with a light pull he unravelled the ribbons and let the fabric fall to the side of her chest.

Hanna was surprised to hear a light " oh " leave his lips, like he just opened the best present a person could ever receive. Lowering his lips to hers Caleb kissed Hanna, a mix of tongues rolled together as he ran his hands over her body and back up to rest on her breast, lowering his mouth to her breast Hanna twisted and turned in response to his torture.

When she began sliding his boxers down until she could push no further Caleb kicked the remaining clothes over the edge of the bed. Reaching into his draw and pulled protection from its box, ripping the foil and pulling the rubber from its wrapper he slid it over him. Returning to her he slipped his thumbs under her panties and began sliding them down over her thighs, down her legs until they were off where he threw them on top of his clothing.

Hanna pulled him back to her with an urgency to have his lips somewhere on her body, she moaned and he growled with passion. When he cradled himself between her thighs he stopped and looked into those beautiful green eyes of hers. With a slow push Caleb entered Hanna. He watched as her eyes closed and her body rose up, there was that feeling of  
>ecstasy.<p>

She opened her eyes and found him waiting for her, he knew how special that was for her just as much as it was for him. Slow and achingly he pulled back and entered her over and over until he held him in place. Sending her over the edge with each thrust Caleb kept his eyes focused on her the entire time.

When a decent pattern forming Caleb rolled onto his back and Hanna took position atop him. He rested his thumbs on her thighs and the rest of his fingers fanned out over her cheeks.  
>She rocked back and forth, growing momentum, Caleb too matched her rhythm rocking her to meet his thrust.<p>

Over and over he kept her on the edge, thrust for thrust. Caleb couldn't get enough of her, she was beautiful and right now she was all his. Hanna pulled Caleb from the bed so their bodies were joined as one, she rocked herself back and forth riding him into tomorrow. Her breasts pinned against his chest, he buried himself deep inside of her.

When he looked back up at her she dove in for possibly one of the most passionate kisses she'd ever given, holding Caleb in the moment just as he was to her until both of them reached their peak.

She bunched his hair in her hands pulling him closer and closer as he applied pressure on her shoulders, pushing himself deeper and deeper into her until there was nothing more to do then let go.

Caleb moaned and her name fell from his lips.

" God Hanna...Oh! ". At the exact same time she gave in and collapsed on him, her breathing erratic and her hair sticking to her face. Her body was on fire and everything she knew before was gone. Her mind was completely blank.

Caleb Rivers had blown her mind.

When he leant back and looked at her she could do nothing but kiss him and nuzzle herself into his neck. This is what she had been missing. This is what she didn't want to lose ever again.

Caleb laid her on the bed and pulled himself from her, disposing of the protection he returned to bed where she was in a complete state of euphoria. Hanna was barely able to form a speak able sentence let alone move. Caleb pulled the covers over them and moved in closer, watching her drift into a slumber he knew he had just won his girl back.


	11. Chapter 11

**For those still reading here is the next chapter. I didn't receive much response from the last chapter was that either people we're too busy to read or was it just a bad chapter? It was suppose to be one highlight but maybe I just failed to write it properly….*over thinking ***

**Anyways here is this one then I can get Caleb & Hanna back to reality.**

* * *

><p><em>" And how does that make you feel Hanna? " <em>

_Hanna scrunched the small ball of wet tissue in the palm of her hand. A lump in her throat, she didn't know how to answer the question without crying again. Her jaw wriggled and the therapist could see Hanna was hesitating. Never one to push, she waited until Hanna was ready to answer._

_" I-I don't know. It's too hard to talk about ". She answered not volunteering any more insight._

_" Why don't we start with what happened? " She wrote a small note in Hanna's file. " What caused the break down in your relationship with Caleb? "._

_Hanna looked at the clock on the wall behind her therapist, slowly the hands ticked to the next minute, slowly. Much to slow. There was still another twenty minutes before her session was over._

_" Hanna? " Doctor Stynes asked her name again. Hanna took a deep breath and turned her sight to the leafy tree outside._

_" Everything. And nothing. It 's my fault. I had it all and now...just nothing. I am nothing "._

_" Life can seem like nothing when you have an emotional breakdown Hanna. Burying it inside and kicking yourself isn't doing you any good. Talk about it. Sort through the heart ache and come to terms with what has happened " Doctor Stynes answered._

_" It was my fault. I got angry at him because I failed. I never took anything seriously and...now he's gone. And I'm- I hate myself " Hanna sobbed once again. Doctor Stynes forehead wrinkled in sympathy, wishing at times she could cross that line and comfort her patients._

_This was a place of professionalism. _

_Here sat a young women broken and in pain, a pain that strikes hard the first time and buries a person with so much guilt their life spirals out of control dragging them into depression._

_Hanna's hair fell covering her face, in between sobs Doctor Stynes heard Hanna weakly speak. " I am nothing. I have no one. No one will ever love me the way he did. And I don't deserve to be happy "._

_And there it was. The walls had broken and the river of tears kept flowing. Hanna admitted to Doctor Stynes what she could never tell him. What she could never tell her mother, her father, or any of her friends, or at least the ones that would give her a chance._

_In her bitterness she'd burnt so many bridges with truth and hate that Hanna didn't have much left around her. She was jealous of her friends success and hated them for it. She hated that no one cared that she needed them more then ever._

_Yes. Hanna Marin had finally broke._

Lying with her wrapped in his arms Caleb held Hanna tighter. Brushing her hair aside with the lightest touch of his fingers, he kissed her neck trailing as far down as he could go. Hanna extended her neck further to allow him more area to touch his soft lips upon. Caleb moved closer and higher against her body, his lips reached hers and without a fight Hanna began kissing him back. Rolling Hanna on her back, Caleb lifted his leg over, tucking it between both of hers, running his hand along the curves of her body.

Softly, even more slowly and sensual then the night before Hanna & Caleb once more made love well into the morning. Appreciating each other in a whole new light.

Else where miles away Sean was slamming his hand down on the alarm, that hellish noise that blared him into the next day. Rolling over he looked at the blinking numbers and dragged himself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Rubbing his face he attempted to wake himself more.

Looking behind him at the empty side of the bed he wondered where she was. Why he hadn't heard from her for almost forty eight hours. No phone call. No text message. No email.

Nothing.

And yet he hadn't seemed as bothered by it yesterday as he was today. Hanna had never gone more then half a day without speaking with him. She would ring him and tell him her plans for the day and who she was going to be with, just so he knew she was safe and in good company. God knows she needed that influence.

Stepping into the shower his mind kept going over the details of their conversation a few days before. Hanna was in Texas. With Family. Family she didn't know. Family she didn't want to know. Driving where she didn't know the area. Over and over he kept trying to see the flaw but all he seemed to compile was a bunch of random thoughts.

Stepping out of the steaming shower he wrapped the towel around his body, swiped the mirror with his hand and looked at both sides of his face. Staring at himself he kept thinking about her over and over. Where the heck was she and what was she doing?

He'd walked to his wardrobe and began drying himself, folding his clothes over the small chair at the end of their shared walk in wardrobe. He turned around and looked to her side. He knew she had packed a decent amount of her clothing, but exactly what he couldn't figure out either.

He started second guessing himself and in this moment wished he paid more attention to her clothing. Maybe then he could figure out what she took, maybe that would piece together where she was, or how she was going to be dressed. Who was she dressing for?

Walking over to put his watch on Sean turned around to her side and flicked her jewellery box open, pushing aside her earrings, necklaces and rings he tried to figure out what was missing. What jewellery did she take? Was it any of the fancy jewellery he'd given her?

Why is this bothering me so much? Why now? He thought. But still he couldn't figure it out. Confused. Annoyed. Guilt. Paranoid. Sean began to over think everything, all those thoughts combined was clouding his ability to see the truth.

Downstairs as he went about his usual morning, a cup of juice on a coaster of course, a bowl of muesli and the morning paper he kept lowering the paper and looking at the end of the table. Empty was her seat and again that nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Frustrated Sean dropped his spoon into his bowl and gulped down his juice. Fed up with not being able to put the puzzles pieces together he threw the paper down on the table, wiped his face on the napkin and grabbed his brief case walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

His neighbour Mrs Young greeted him from across her yard, watering her garden as per usual every morning cold or not. At eight o'clock every morning Mrs Young started on the right side and worked her way to the left as to greet Sean or Hanna as they leave in the morning, more then likely though it was always Sean. Ever such the polite gentle men, Sean spared five minutes of his time and spoke about her garden and his upcoming benefit at the hospital.

" How is Miss Hanna? " She asks. " I have not seen her these past few days, Is she ill? "

" No Mrs Young. Just out of town. A loss in the family requires her time at the moment ". Sean half lied. A loss in the family yes but more then that, he could not tell. For he does not know those answers just yet.

The drive to work he barely remembers nor does he remember his assistant informing him of the days schedule. Sitting in his office Sean leant back on his chair and weaved his hands together, his index fingers resting on his lips.

What am I missing? Is she just messing with me or should I keep investigating? He thought. Over & over he kept asking himself until finally he reached for the phone. Dialling her number it rings. Continuously over and over even though it rings out to her voicemail.

" This is Hanna leave a message ".

On the sixth turn Sean spoke leaving a short message.

" Hey Hanna, its Sean. Just wanting to see how you are, if you're alright? Ring me please ".

Short. Sweet and Neutral. Nothing that would make her think he was more then just worried about her. The day seemed to pass by slowly, every time Sean looked at the look he swore it hadn't moved at all. Like time had froze over and yet he was the only one moving about.

By the time the day had ended Sean had accomplished nothing. His mind was not where he needed it to be. It was drifting to a matter that should be left for home. A matter that did not require other people's interference. And yet Sean wore the worry and concern all over his face. Walking out of his office his assistant greeted him but rather then small talk as they usually did Sean simply said goodbye and walked out.

Sitting in his car Sean continued to call Hanna. Phone call after Phone call. Voice mail after voicemail. And still nothing. Now this was really starting to make him angry. Why isn't she answering my call. Where the hell is she and What is she doing?

Turning the engine over Sean pulled out from the curb and drove to her mothers where hopefully she could give him some answers as to where her daughter was. The entire drive over Sean hit every red light and stopped at every intersection. Frustrating him even more.

Driving through the neighbourhood he was forced to drive slowly with children playing in the street, delaying him even longer from the answers he needed.

By the time he arrived he was more then frustrated. This was not like Sean at all. He was always so cool calm and collected. Nothing seemed too hard to handle responsibly and nothing was worth saying untruthful thoughts in the moment of anger. But right now Sean was pushing those boundaries.

Walking up to her mother's door Sean cleared his throat and took a deep breath, straightening his shirt & tie before knocking on the door. With one hand in his pocket he waited patiently for Ashley to answer the door. A few minutes had passed when Sean knocked again, this time harder and longer. Ashley still dressed in her work attire pulled the door open surprised to see Sean standing before her.

She welcomed him inside, standing in the foyer she was unsure as to why he was here.

" Can I get you a drink? " Ashley asked.

Sean ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

" No thank you Ashley I'm fine. I'm actually here about Hanna ". He bluntly said.

Looking directly at her eyes Sean said exactly what he'd been thinking all day.

" Ashley, Is there a reason why Hanna wouldn't be answering my calls? Did something happen in Texas? ".

Shaking her head Ashley tried processing exactly what Sean was trying to say. " Sean what on earth is going on? I don't know anything more then you do. Hanna said she was staying behind to get to know the family. I'm not exactly sure what it is you want me to tell you ". Ashley responded.

Sean sat on the stairs and hung his head in hands, letting his emotions take over behind closed doors.

" Hanna hasn't answered my calls nor has she rung me to tell me where she is. It's not like her at all. I just have this feeling that she's...there's something I'm missing. I don't know she just isn't answering ". He raised his voice getting angered with every second he couldn't figure out the truth.

Ashley walked over to her phone and immediately dialled Hanna's number. Her number rang out once, twice, three times even a fourth. Ashley walked into the kitchen and once she heard Hanna's voicemail a fifth time she left a message.

" Hanna Marin, this is your mother. I have your fiancée here on the stairs very upset you haven't returned any of his calls. I feel very uncomfortable being stuck in the middle of this situation. What ever your doing stop it and ring us or come home. Immediately ". Ashley hung up & walked back toward Sean.

" I couldn't get a hold of her Sean but I left a message. Hopefully she'll call soon ".

Sean stood from the stairs and thanked Ashley for helping with little answers there was nothing for him to do or say but leave. Walking back to his car he still had that tingling feeling there was more to her behaviour. Sitting inside his car he pulled out his phone once more and tried her number. Still nothing.

Driving slowly through town again Sean decided to pull to the side of the curb near the bell tower. Exiting his car he walked across the road to a small bakery. Inside the store were several young children with their mothers and two much older women in conversation at the back drinking coffee and eating a slice of cake .

Sean patiently waited his turn, pulling money from his wallet. Standing in line he began to hear the women's conversation.

" Oh yes he's doing wonderfully. Lucas is married to a beautiful girl Lucy, and they have two adorable little angels ". Mrs Gottesman gushed.

" And what about the other young man. Calem? " She asked.

" Caleb. Yes he's done remarkably well for himself. He is a computer tech working for some major company in Texas protecting websites that sort of thing. He bought a home a few months ago but no pretty girl on his arm just yet. Cant imagine why not. He is so handsome Vera. Like old Hollywood handsome. ".

Sean looked up at the price board and suddenly everything fell into place.

Reunion. Panic attacks. Hanna. Caleb. Texas. Not answering phone calls. .

His eyes widened and suddenly realised what he had missed. That was the clue. There it was the truth. Who'd of thought his own foster mother would have given Sean the answers he needed.

Hanna. was. with. HIM.

Sean rushed out of the bakery and got into his car, pulling out from the curb and almost causing an accident he drove as fast as he could until he arrived home. Leaving his bread on the passenger seat, he rushed in the door and went into their combined office and started searching through her drawers looking for any information on Texas. Or information on Caleb, a note maybe, travel plans, a map something. anything. But he wasn't finding any clues.

He pulled the drawers out onto the floor, flipping them over and throwing paper everywhere. Note books he threw behind him in a flurry, ruffling through her files, he even pulled out photo's from their frame in the search for the truth.

He looked at her computer and for a second he knew it was wrong. He looked back the picture of Hanna & him hanging on the wall. He stared closely at her smile and realised even in that photo, something was off. He decided then and there he had to know. He needed to know if in fact that is where she was.

With no password on her computer Sean opened her computer with ease. Opening her explorer he clicked on search history but again he found nothing. Hanna had wiped clean any trace of her trying to find Caleb. Sean had all the puzzle pieces in front of him just no evidence to back him up.

Sean turned and rushed upstairs to their room, skipping every second step until he reached the landing before their room. Once inside their room he began searching through her closet, spreading her clothes apart on the hangers and pulling shoe boxes open. Searching through her many hand bags but still nothing. Neither did he find the shoe box that had Hanna's memories from Caleb. Her gold chain with the letter H and various other pictures. Hanna was careful enough to place those items elsewhere, somewhere he wouldn't find them. Sean continued pulling room by room apart searching for anything he could that would assure him of her infidelity but unfortunately there was nothing to be found.

Hours later an exhausted Sean sat at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the mess he'd just created with his suspicions. He was still certain that was where she was. He checked his phone every few minutes but with no phone calls returned he threw his phone against the wall.

Walking up to their room to go to sleep, he never felt worst in his entire life.

How could she do this to him? They were suppose to be married in the Spring. He loved her and thought she loved him too. He gave her everything she ever wanted. He helped her battle her depression when everyone else gave up. He restored life into her, showed her how to love again, how to be happy again and this is how she repays him?

Yes it was now clear that Sean never knew the real Hanna at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm back after a lengthy time away, I apologize so so much to all of you (but life stepped out infront of me & decided to take me for a crazy ride) who have been waiting & to those who stopped reading I'm sorry for that too.**  
><strong>Anyways so the new season is back - yay for Haleb love all the way - (better keep it that way too) &amp; I hope that this is satisfactory and I will say this - This won't be the last we hear from the voice of reason...?<strong>

_Tucking her hair behind her ears Caleb looked at the girl in his arms. Naked and sweaty._

_With the sound of owls hooting outside & birds flapping amongst the trees he squeezed her even closer._

_" Are you alright Hanna?...You seem quiet? " Caleb asked._

_Hanna shook her head and tired eyes blinked slowly, looking back into his dark eyes she pecked Caleb on the lips._

_" Everything is perfect. I want to remember this feeling...this moment forever ". Hanna rested her head on his arm and kept going over how she had just had sex. In the woods. In a tent. With Caleb Rivers._

_Caleb placed a kiss on top of her head, his fingers brushing down the back of her arm. Everything was perfect. She was perfect. Everything they'd done up until now was crazy but this...this was perfect. _

With Hanna sleeping peacefully beside him, Caleb opened his eyes. the sun shined into the room. Caleb rolled onto his back and stretched out looking at the clock flashing beside him. He sat up on the edge of the bed, searching through the clothes thrown on the floor from the night before.

Caleb tugged his boxers on, followed by his pants and closed the door behind him quietly tip toeing his way down stairs. He switched on the radio & moved about the kitchen with a bounce in his step.  
>The evening before had been everything he was missing. None of the women he'd slept with in the past had ever made him feel the way she did, every touch, every kiss, every time his name fell from her lips Caleb wanted more drowning in everything they once were.<br>He knew she felt the same way with every nip of her skin, every thrust & every kiss Hanna felt like she was 16 again.

He hummed to the music on the radio, unaware of the visitor coming up the back stairs to the house. Flipping the pancakes onto the plate in a neat stack Caleb spun back around placing the pan in the sink. Hoping to surprise her with breakfast in bed, he went to pull a flower from the garden bed outside.

Opening the door he was shocked to see Lucas about to knock on the door.  
>" Hey! " Caleb startled at first then embraced Lucas in a brotherly hug. Lucas pulled back &amp; took a good look at Caleb.<p>

" Its been a few months Caleb...What happened to that weekend in California? "

" Work... Its always work, been riding my ass. " He said with a tiresome tone.

" Ah. Still working that big client? " said Lucas. Caleb mumbled a reply but Lucas knew that was the queue to change the subject. When it came to business Caleb didn't like to share his stress beyond the glass doors at work. His job was stressing enough, why should he worry anybody else with the factors that go into building a website needing high security.

Stepping inside Lucas looked around for the mystery guest without alerting Caleb to his suspicions. Looking at pancakes on the table Lucas pulled a chair out and cracked a joke.

" You really shouldn't have went to all this effort Caleb ".

Laughing with his back to Lucas, he made them both a coffee. Caleb nor Lucas were aware of Hanna lurking at the top of the stairs.

" Technically I didn't " said Caleb. " I...Uh... I Have a guest " he hesitated.

" Oh... " Lucas stood up. " Well this is awkward. Should I leave? "

" No stay, you've come out of your way ..." Caleb insisted. Lucas was now intrigued & quickly asked.

" She hot? " Caleb laughed.

" Yeah. I guess you could say that " A grin presented itself.

Caleb turned around cautiously to pass Lucas a coffee when he seen Hanna standing in the middle of the staircase. She shook her head in panic, turning around to dash back upstairs but it was too late. Caleb had already said

" Here she is ". Hanna froze on the stairs, suddenly a bucket load of questions came rushing into her mind. Why on earth did he do that? Why couldn't he just let me sneak back upstairs & stay hidden? Wasn't it bad enough he was here in the first place or for that matter I was?.

Lucas moved from where he stood, being the gentleman he was he held out his hand toward her and introduced himself.

" Hello. I'm Lucas, Caleb's brother " . Hanna turned around slowly, scared as she locked eyes with Lucas.

" I know ". Tugging Caleb's old college t-shirt down to cover her legs, a weak attempt to cover the shame she knew was coming again.

Lucas took a step back once he realized who it was. Looking at Caleb, he began shaking his head knowing all too well the hell that Hanna Marin brought to the both of them.

" Hanna ". Lucas said with disappointment. Hanna dropped her head in shame. She remembered how horrible she was to him all those years ago, especially the night of his engagement party. All the things she said to him in front of Lucy, and the argument she had with him outside in the street.

And she knew Lucas was going to hold that grudge against her for the rest of her life.

Hanna took a deep breath and held her hand against her chest, her hand crept to the collar of the shirt, anxiously she ran her hand side to side. The butterflies in her stomach were making her damn near sick, twisting & turning grabbing at her pulse, Hanna thought maybe for a second the room was spinning and this was all a dream, just a very real one. She hadn't expected this. She thought this weekend was going to be just her and Caleb, no one else. No one to give them the third degree or convince either one what they were doing was wrong.

" Hello Lucas " Hanna lifted her head, avoiding eye contact with him for too long. Hanna looked at Caleb who was shifting his attention between the two. The room filled with an awkward silence neither of the three knew what to say, how to react or even who should move. It was the triangle all over again only this time Lucas wasn't looking at her that way.

" Well. I cant say I was expecting this " Still in shock Lucas grabbed the back of the chair bearing his weight down on it & looked back toward Caleb. " Really? This. Again? " He asked.

Hanna walked down the stairs to where Caleb was now standing at the landing, he slipped a hand around her kissing her on the cheek & whispered into her ear.

" I'm sorry ". Hanna smiled weakly & wound her fingers with his. Lucas watched them like a hawk scanning their every move and their every look trying to figure out if this was just one of Hanna's games or this was what it used to be. Lucas was confused, he couldn't tell. Maybe he was blinded by hate.

" So Hanna... How's Rosewood ? " He asked. " Sean? How's he doing? I heard he was engaged to uh...you ".

Hanna froze on the spot & didn't know what to say. All she could feel was Caleb's finger circling her palm trying to ease her worry but her heart was about to jump out from her chest.

" Lucas. You need to understand, this isn't what you think it is " Said Caleb.

" Enlighten me. What exactly is going on here? Because from where I'm standing you're half dressed making pancakes & coffee and Hanna is dressed in your college t-shirt looking like she has spent the night so...I think what I'm thinking is exactly what I'm seeing ".

Hanna looked at Caleb biting her bottom lip uncertain as to how she may even reply to him. And then it hit her. Reality. The voice of reasoning was raining down on their perfect weekend They never thought that person would be Lucas.

" Well if you must know Hanna is going through a personal crisis and...I'm helping her ".

Lucas changed his position and leant against the table with his arms crossed over his chest showing his hostility towards her.

" You? Help her? Since when? " said Lucas with a blank expression on his face, not believing for a second that Caleb reached out to her. He was convinced she was playing mind games.

" The Reunion " said Caleb.

" The reunion? that was months ago. When did you start talking again to know she was going through a personal crisis? The last time I spoke with Mom, Hanna was the talk of the town with her upcoming wedding the ministers son. Does that sound like a crisis to either of you? "

" I don't expect you to understand Lucas, but that is not what I want anymore " Hanna defended herself.

" Does Sean know this? " Lucas snapped back.

Caleb didn't like the tone of his voice, his blunt interrogation technique toward Hanna over something that was none of his damn business was itching for an all out verbal war. Hanna was a sore subject for Lucas, she was definitely a topic they had all avoided for the past few years...Until now.

" No. He doesn't " She answered him.

" So you come here and screw Caleb then you go home to your fiancée? What happens after that? Last time I checked that was the behaviour of an-" but Lucas was interrupted by Caleb before he could continue his sentence.

" Hey! " yelled Caleb. " That is uncalled for Lucas. Hanna deserves more respect then that, actually...I expected more from you ".

" Me? You expect more from me? " He pointed to his chest angry that Caleb was back to his old ways of defending Hanna over his own family. " I'm not the one who is making the biggest mistake of his life. _Again_. " Lucas insinuated.

" Exactly Lucas! It's_ my_ life & I'm in control not you! I know you don't like Hanna but I still care a great deal about her happiness, and at this point in my life, she is the only person that makes me this happy ". Caleb squeezed her hand tight. He & Lucas had never fought like this, not even when they were teenagers. Immediately Hanna felt guilty for causing friction between the two brothers.

Lucas shook his head & ran his hand through his hair, pacing the floor he mumbled to himself.

" I just...I can't believe...you & her all over again. I won't... I have to...Check into my hotel " he started stepping back toward the door.

" Lucas? Come on! " Caleb called out. But Lucas was already out the door & down the stairs walking toward his car, cursing to himself about how much he hated what they were doing. Caleb watched as Lucas pulled away down the drive way, a cloud of dust quickly blowing behind him.

In the deepest part of his soul Caleb knew what Lucas was trying to do, he was looking out for his brother. He was trying to be the voice of reason in a messy & chaotic situation. Lucas didn't want Caleb to get hurt again nor did he want to burden the family with the heart ache Caleb went through the first time. Caleb barely recovered last time with the heart break of his first love.

Back then she was everything to him. She was his world and he had her to thank for a majority of his life taking the turn it did. If it wasn't for her helping hand back when he was 16 god knows where he would have ended up. Still jumping from home to home until he fell out of the system where he would spend more then half his life searching for that connection with somebody who could never fill the hole he had deep in his roots.

Caleb walked back inside where Hanna was left standing. He could tell by the way she turned around & walked back upstairs that this would be the last night she would stay here. Caleb quickly caught up to her & stopped her on the stairs. Holding onto her wrist he softly asked her to turn around & face him.

" Hanna, hey...talk to me ". Hanna turned around and looked into his eyes. She could see he knew exactly what she was going to say even if he didn't want to hear it she knew she had to tell him. He could feel her pulse racing against his fingertips, gently pulling her down to sit beside him on the staircase.

" Hanna it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. We aren't doing anything wrong ". He tried to convince her.

" Yes we are Caleb " She nodded. " I should go back home to Rosewood & tell Sean. It's not fair to him... or to you. I'm in two places when I shouldn't be " She said hating the fact she broke their spirit.

Caleb paused, there was his reality check. Hanna was now in control. Knowing what she was doing, what he was helping her to do and what she hadn't done. Lucas made them both realize while they may have been cut off from family & friends, life was still happening outside his doors and it didn't stop for anyone.

Caleb cleared his throat looking straight ahead at the sun coming into the kitchen below circling his thumb as over one another as he plucked up the courage to say " When? ". Hanna placed her hands over his and squeezed them tight. She didn't want this to end but it had to, for now at least until she made her way back to him.

" I think I should leave tomorrow, It's been days since anyone heard from me. I'm sure they would be worried ". Caleb sighed standing up and brushing his pants against his legs nodding his head he stood up on the stair below her. Hanna stood up as well but bought him back toward her and kissed him. Slipping her hand around the back of his head into his hair Hanna kissed him for a few more seconds before pulling away.

" I am coming back to you Caleb, you know that right? ". Caleb smiled weakly but Hanna saw right through his doubt. " I honestly mean that, no matter what Sean says I only want to come home to you, you have to believe me Caleb ".

" Promise? " He asked her. He couldn't help it. No matter how sure he was of himself he still needed to hear it from her. He needed that assurance, he needed her to admit that this is what she really wanted. That this entire weekend was worth the wait.

" I promise with everything I have, that the only thing I want now is you " promised Hanna.

Caleb took Hanna's hand and lead her back to his room, bunching his shirt up her legs, past her waist and over her shoulders throwing it on the floor. Her hair falling softly from her shoulders Caleb guided Hanna to his bed & slowly showed her just how much she meant to him, even more so then the night before forgetting the fact that he just cooked the both of them breakfast... 


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello to those still reading. Two chapters in a fortnight….Don't ask me where those came from. I have been up late every night this week for several hours trying to get this chapter as perfect as I'll accept, I am very exhausted so I hope this is a satisfying flash back to Hanna Marin : The Wild Year, just so you can see how messed up she was before Sean stepped on just in case spell check has by passed it I apologise for the amount of times I have got your/you're incorrect during this story. I was scrolling through and face palmed myself so many times. Hopefully everything is all ok in this for the next chapter : Hanna goes back to Rosewood….. * Oh & new season! New heart break. 100 % Haleb is the only thing that should be accepted.**

_Taking her by the hand he lead her through the trees, following the walking track that would eventually bring them to the top of the hill where every generation before them had spent their summers relaxing with friends & succumbing to the dare that was jumping off Rocky Point._

_The jump was scary even for the best of swimmers, nothing but an eight foot drop to the water below. That was the best part, feeling like you were falling forever and never reaching the water and then coming up out of the water feeling like you could do anything. _

_It was great for young and old not to mention romantic. The view from the top of Rocky Point was worth taking loved ones to. At the right time in the afternoon you could watch the sun go down and burn a sea of color across the sky. Located only an hour out of Rosewood, once there you would feel like you were a million miles away._

_Standing at the top of the hill Caleb put his hands around Hanna's face, pressing his body against hers he walked her back until she met a large shady tree. He looked into her eyes and Hanna knew more so then usual that Caleb Rivers was 100% totally in love with her, he leaned in and kissed her with a passion as one hand cupped the back of her head and the other slipping around her back pulling her closer to him Hanna knew exactly what Caleb wanted to do. _

_Slipping his thumb under her bikini top Hanna flinched. _

_" Hey...Don't get me wrong, I know you know I want to but they're waiting for us down there...we should probably jump off " said Hanna._

_Caleb dropped his forehead to hers and moaned " Why do you have to tease me with such a little bikini top? "._

_" Guess I could say the same about you " She laughed._

_" Me? What about me? " Caleb asked._

_" Please those shorts sit low enough to drag my eyes down there " Pointing to his crotch " and your chest...you're all exposed...its distracting " Hanna said as she walked over to the edge of the rock where she could see Spencer & Toby looking up waiting for them to jump._

_Caleb shook his head and met her at the edge judging exactly how far down it was. Hanna reached out for his hand, he stepped back to where she was. Looking out at the sun in the distance he turned to face her with a smile and said " I love you Hanna "._

_" Come on guys are you chicken or what? " Spencer called out from below._

_" Don't be a wuss Caleb, you'll shame all of us guys, I don't know how I can return to Rosewood & say that I know you " Toby taunted him. Hanna & Caleb both laughed and grabbed each others hands, dashing to the edge of the rock they jumped off at the same time, free falling for what seemed forever, down into the water below. Spencer snapped a picture of them mid air then watched as they crashed into the water._

_Toby clapped and laughed while Spencer showed him how great the picture was on the small LCD screen of the camera. Mean while in the water Caleb reached out for Hanna, he was the first to come up, flicking his hair side to side as he waited for Hanna. When he couldn't see her anywhere he called out but still nothing. He began to panic a little but then he felt her grab his foot and tug at him. Coming up for air she laughed as she threw her hair back._

_" Miss me? " She joked._

_" Always " Caleb smiled._

_Hanna wrapped her legs around his waist as he tread water and said " I love you too Caleb ". He lifted her body against his and kissed her once again, Hanna loved every moment of this perfect day._

_She jolted up out of bed like as if she'd been falling from a cliff top. Hanna rubbed the sleep from her eyes & peered through one eye. She really didn't want to get out of bed. Opening both eyes she looked at the pieces of her clothing thrown around the darkened room. Figuring she'd slept long enough she turned her head and looked at the clock on the bed side table only to a bright red illuminated 6:07 blinking back at her. Hanna cursed and then made her way over to the window since she could hear the sound of a party next door. Peeking through the curtain she placed the back of her hand over her eyes when the bright outdoor spot light shone into her room._

_Could there be anything worse right now? Maybe the hang over. But that was nothing that a warm shower, a few headache tablets & a little sustenance couldn't fix._

_Grabbing her towel she walked down to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Stripping off what little clothing she had left on Hanna looked in the mirror at the unfamiliar face staring back at her. She looked just like her, only more pale and thinner. Staring at herself in the mirror she looked closely at the black circles surrounding her eyes. Not removing Mascara before bed always left a horrible picture in the morning but the last thing she was thinking of doing after a night out of partying was removing her make up._

_Staring at herself she hated the way she looked. She felt ugly with her hair all messy, blood shot eyes, & dirty skin but most of all though Hanna hated herself on the inside. Ever since the break up Hanna was self loathing and every one around her she hated too. She didn't care what people thought of her and acted as if she cared even less about Caleb._

_This was not the Hanna who loved Caleb. No. This was Hanna Marin Wild Child. Free to bee who ever she wanted to be, sleep with who ever she wanted to sleep with, look however she wanted to look and come and go as she pleases. But Ashley seen right through her charade. This was just Hanna's way of dealing with the loss of someone else close to her, only this time the source of the pain actually meant more to her then anyone had in her life. He was her rock and now...he was gone._

_It wasn't the first time a man had walked out on her, a perfect example of abandonment was her father. He could turn his back on Hanna quicker then she could say one two three. The second Hanna started acting out he applied his tough love practise and vowed not to return until she sought help or straightened her life out which only made things worst. Their relationship was already strained & now Tom was a mere memory for Hanna, and not a good one at that. Ashley however was not ready to give up on Hanna just yet. She may have been walking on eggshells around an uncontrollable Hanna but Ashley knew deep down she had to be there for her whether she wanted her or not. She made a promise to herself that she was going to be her safety net when she finally broke just as Hanna was to her when her marriage broke down. Hanna was her safety net then helping her stay away from depression and rising above it all._

_Turning the shower on it wasn't long before Hanna had the room full of steam, washing the suds from her hair Hanna couldn't help but think about that dream. It felt so real & yet she hadn't thought about him in weeks. " I love you Hanna " was stuck on repeat in her mind. His voice. Reminding her of everything they were and everything they aren't now._

_There wasn't anything they couldn't over come, and once together everything else just faded away. Perfect bliss was what she felt when she was with him._

_As the seconds passed by Hanna started thinking about their last argument, and then it began playing in her head as if it happened yesterday._

_" You're being unreasonable! " said Caleb._

_" I'm being unreasonable? I'm the unreasonable one? Given the track record I think I've handled unreasonable well. You missed Valentines day, you missed my birthday, you only came home three times during your break and now your standing me up for thanks giving." _

_" Well what would you have preferred me to do? Flunk out of school just so my so called girlfriend can feel secure? " _

_" Your an ass Caleb! Ever since you found out your from a rich family you've become this ignorant person I don't even know any more."_

_Sliding down the tiles on the wall Hanna rested in the bath. One moment of silence and her mind went into overdrive. Why is this happening ? Why now? Why do I care? He obviously doesn't. He hasn't called or sent any messages. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Permanently cut off. It mad Hanna even more upset that he was so willing to give up on something they fought so long & hard for. So what they had a fight over something small & petty. She'd said things she didn't mean and he too said things he wasn't proud of but was that enough to end it all? _

_Hanna was so confused and angry - and it had been 10 months to the day. She hated that he still made her feel this way. She hated that she hurt him. Hated him for hurting her so much. But most of all she hated that the best thing they ever had was destroyed and neither of them would ever find that again. Hanna began rocking herself back and forth resting her cheek on her knee. She tried to keep her emotions in tact but the more she tried the more they got the better of her. The second one tear fell down her cheek the rest came pouring out. She tried to hold them back but the flood gates were open, she wanted to stop but her body had other plans. Her body wanted her to get this out of her system whether she liked it or not. She didn't want to feel like this. Not now. Not ever. She just wanted it to all fade away. _

_What Hanna didn't realise was Ashley had been walking past the bathroom, she stopped when she thought she heard the soft sound of sobbing. All the years spent in this home & Hanna still forgot the bathroom was the one room in the house that echoed the most. It broke her heart to hear Hanna in such pain knowing there was nothing she could do to help, and she wasn't about to butt in & call Caleb when he quite possibly did not want to talk. Ashley knew this was just something that Hanna & Caleb both had to work through as adults. All the times Hanna told Ashley she was fine, she knew she was far from it._

_All the partying Hanna was doing & sleeping all day was just masking the pain that she didn't want to feel. Ashley knew she had to feel it eventually to be able to move on with her life but until then Hanna would wear a mask to protect herself from the pain, and if anyone knew about wearing masks it was Ashley. She knocked on the door and called out to Hanna._

_" Hanna?...Is everything alright? "_

_Hanna cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her face._

_" I'm fine Mom " She said. Sensing her tone Ashley let her be and went downstairs. Hanna stood up washing her face and the rest of her hair before stepping out onto the mat below. Once dried she wrapped the towel around her she darted out the door and down the hall to her room to get dressed. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where her mother was scooping take out onto a plate. Pulling a plate from the cupboard Ashley handed it to Hanna as she sat on the other side of the bench._

_" Are you sure you're feeling alright Hanna? " She asked concerned just as any mother would be for their daughter._

_" Who says I'm not fine? I look fine. I feel fine. What makes you think I'm not? " Hanna argued back._

_" I heard you Hanna...It's ok to cry. You have to let it out. No one especially me will think anything less of you ". Ashley tried comforting her but it only mad Hanna worst._

_" I haven't loss anything! Why does dinner always have to be a intervention? " Hanna snapped walking over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of vodka from the bottom drawer and pouring herself a small amount in the bottom of a glass._

_" Its a bit early don't you think? " Ashley looked at her with wide eyes._

_" Could have said the same thing to you just a few seconds ago " Hanna rudely said back to her mother. Ashley didn't really know what to say, she heard Hanna in pain and thought maybe today would be the day that she would turn over a new leaf but she was wrong. Hanna was just as nasty today as she was yesterday and the week before that and the months before that._

_" Well...I think I'll go eat by myself " Ashley said grabbing her plate from the bench walking off toward the lounge room. Hanna quickly drank her drink and sat back down. Feeling guilty she rubbed her temples in frustration. Why did she always have to do that? There isn't anything wrong with me. I'm fine just the way I am she thought. Hanna grabbed the box from the bench and stormed up to her room where she could be left in peace...at least until her newest friend called to drag her out for another night of partying in the city._

_Several hours later Caleb was toasting Lucas & Lucy on their engagement. He had been so happy for the both of them - a little bit of jealous though - Lucas finally found his happily ever after. Caleb never thought that he'd be almost thirty & alone. Putting his own personal issues aside Caleb wanted the best in life for Lucas knowing how painful high school was for him, Lucy was the perfect match. She made him laugh & smile like no one could and she bought out a side in Lucas that no one actually thought existed, and he too made her so unbelievably happy._

_" To Lucas & Lucy, here's to happiness for many years to come ". Caleb raised his glass in the air as did everyone else at the party congratulating the two on their engagement. Everyone took a drink of their champagne and began shaking Lucas's hand & kissing Lucy's cheek. As the party wound down & almost everyone had left. Lucas & Caleb were across the table from each other drinking another few glasses of Champagne._

_" So you're going to come down stairs with us and have a good time right? " Lucas asked._

_" Maybe...I don't know its getting late and my flight leaves early tomorrow " replied a tired Caleb._

_" Come on, don't make me beg you, its my engagement party. Come have a good time with us. How often do you come back home huh? "_

_ Caleb groaned and rolled his eyes, he really was tired. he left work late on Friday afternoon rushing to the airport only to find he'd missed his flight by fifteen minutes. He had to wait several hours for another flight and even then he was stuck next to a woman with a screaming baby. By the time he arrived in Philadelphia he was ready to sleep for the entire weekend. He was woken early the next day to help Lucas set up for the party whilst Lucy went to the hairdressers and only managed to get three hours sleep before the party. Having a big night out with Lucas was the last thing Caleb wanted but he couldn't say no. Lucas had a point it had been such a while since he'd been back this way._

_" Ok fine just don't beg " He laughed. Lucas called out for Lucy who had just finished saying goodbye to the last of her friends. They grabbed their jackets & Lucy grabbed her purse from the table and they began walking out while wait staff started cleaning. Lucas, Lucy & Caleb decided to walk down the stairs to the club below instead of taking the elevator which in turn was a far better option since an intoxicated Hanna was walking through the doors downstairs with her friend Jack, laughing rather loudly through the foyer until she reached the large security guards at the entrance of the club who checked her ID._

_Just as Hanna slipped through the doors Caleb rounded the corner at the top of the stairs laughing at a joke Lucas made._

_" She didn't? " asked Caleb._

_" I kid you not. She was all about to lay a big fat sloppy one on my lips, she does it every time I see her. Ever since I was five. Its disgusting. All that lipstick on her teeth. Revolting I tell you " he described the kiss he almost received from his Aunt Virginia._

_" Aww " Lucy joked from behind, placing her hand on Lucas's shoulder as they walked down the last set of stairs._

_They approached the doors and without one single doubt the security guard let them in. Caleb made a bee line for the bar ordering them a round of drinks whilst Lucas & Lucy looked for a place to sit. Around the other side of the bar out of sight was Hanna downing tequila shots with Jack. Once she bit into the lime she threw it in her drink. _

_" Jack! Come dance with me! " said Hanna as she started dragging him by the arm toward the dance floor._

_" Ok! But first I need to use the head " Jack was a twenty something spoilt rich kid who was born to party. Money was nothing to him & his parents were exactly the same. Socialites. Jack was an average six foot scrawny man. Toned & tanned with thick blonde curly hair, every girls dream or so he liked to think. The only person Jack Vaughn cared about was Jack Vaughn and which ever woman was partying with him. He shook free from her grip and called back over his shoulder " Girl, you better be shaking it up in here by the time I get back! ". Hanna smiled over her shoulder and walked toward the dance floor._

_She made her way through the crowd bumping into people, but she didn't care. She wanted to dance and she wanted to be the center of attention, with a skin tight low cut short black dress on and five inch red high heels, her blonde hair curled neatly down her back she was most certainly going to draw in several men's attention._

_Caleb joined Lucy & Lucas at the table on the other side of the club, far enough that the music wasn't blaring in their ears. For the next hour they chatted about their future prospects & reminisced when they were back in high school. Lucy loved hearing what they were both like in high school, the boys they described seemed nothing like the men they are today. One thing they were unaware of was the storm on the dance floor. By now Hanna not only had seduced half the men around her but she had annoyed half the women around her too. _

_Caleb went to the bar for another drink whilst Lucy managed to drag Lucas to the other side of the dance floor. Lucas was never one for dancing, not even at their senior prom. He preferred the better option of photographing everyone else instead of showing off his lame moves. For Lucy though, he would do anything to make her happy. Even if it meant the only dance move he had was tapping one foot the other and swaying his upper body like a fool. Caleb took his drink from the bar leaving a tip for the bar tender and made his way over to the edge of the dance floor. Watching all the beautiful women dancing Caleb thought about taking one back to his hotel with him, but sided with better judgement. He wouldn't feel any better in the morning, in fact the exact opposite. He smiled at the few women who were gesturing for him to join them. Caleb shook his head and just smiled._

_Caleb Rivers did not dance. _

_Hell would have to freeze over before he would be caught on a dance floor. The last time he was on a dance floor was senior prom with Hanna. And even then it was limited. He wondered how long he'd have to wait before it was safe to tell Lucas he was returning to his hotel room but his answer would come seconds later. The group of women in front of him moved along and Caleb's heart skipped a beat when saw the one thing he wasn't expecting._

_Hanna. Right there. In front of him. A few feet away dancing like there was no tomorrow. Grinding herself against a stranger. His heart started racing, he didn't know what to do. He thought he would never have to see her again, and made peace with that. All those feelings he thought he buried a long time ago, came rushing back. Much quicker then he thought.._

_Hanna was in a daze, she couldn't tell who was dancing against her, who's hands were touching her and for that matter where Jack was. When a bunch of women moved along Hanna was exposed to everyone who was standing around the dance floor, like a pony being judged at a show. Moving around the dance floor Hanna was completely enjoying the moment, swaying her body side to side along with the beat of the music. When she turned in a full circle she caught a quick glimpse of a man standing against a pillar. Hanna could have swore it looked a heck of a lot like Caleb._

_She stopped on the spot and looked back to where she'd seen the man but he was already gone._

_The second Caleb realised Hanna had noticed him he slipped away like the wind. Without hesitation he began walking out of the club as quickly as he could. He had to get out of there. He couldn't go through this again. Hanna was gone from his life, forever out of mind & out of sight. Even though she looked as gorgeous as ever, Caleb convinced himself she wasn't worth it. Not again. Pulling his phone from his pocket he quickly messaged Lucas telling him he had to leave at once & that he would explain it tomorrow. _

_Not knowing exactly who or what she had seen Hanna suddenly felt sick to her stomach. The room began to spin, the lights became one big swirl across the ceiling, the music changed to one loud & steady thud and everyone around her had become but a blur. She hadn't a clue what was happening, like her body just received a great big shock to her system. She had never felt anything like this before, if she was sober she would have realised she was having a panic attack. There was that feeling again in the pit of her stomach, she was going to be sick. Not just feel sick, literally. She was about to throw up._

_Hanna rushed to the bathroom before she embarrassed herself in front of everyone. _

_A handful of songs later Lucy & Lucas left the dance floor, he went to the bar for a couple of bottles of water. Lucy kissed him on the cheek & excused herself to go to the bathroom. She finished and walked out to the basin to wash her hands. She looked at the girl next to her washing her mouth out with a handful of water. Lucy didn't know what to say or do as the girl looked a wreck, her eyes were so blood shot Lucy presumed she was high. In her low cut short black dress and red heels Lucy had no doubts she was a prostitute. _

_Lucy felt slightly older & over dressed just looking at her. Lucy could always remember her mother 's words when she was a teenager " You don't have to dress like a whore to impress a man. Intellect will always get you much further in life then a cheap outfit & a smile ". Lucy was taught to respect others & most of all to respect herself. _

_She was dressed in tight black pants, a small pair of heels & a purple tank top with a deep purple sheer top over the top. She was classy. She didn't need to show flesh to feel sexy or others think she was. She was confident, happy & secure with her body just the way she was. Although she was small framed and dainty, Lucas made her feel like a million dollars every single day. She dried her hands and passed Hanna walking back to the bar where she found Lucas. _

_" Hey there handsome man " She kissed him on the lips. Lucas held his phone in the air and looked disappointed. " What? " she asked._

_" Caleb. He's gone. he said - Had to leave sorry, Talk tomorrow - " _

_" You want to get out of here? I think I've seen enough " said Lucy looking around at all the women in their short dresses flirting with everything in sight. As they walked out the doors into the foyer Lucy seen the woman in the tight black dress and red heels exiting the front doors._

_" Case in point " said Lucy. They watched her walk out the doors far too quickly stumbling in her heels & spilling her small bag all over the ground outside. They saw her scrambling for the items on the ground, oddly enough no one had offered to help her.. Lucy & Lucas walked out the door but when her lipstick hit his shoes he bent down to pick it up and handed it to her. _

_" Thanks " was all she said. That was until she looked up to see who it was._

_There he was. Lucas Gottesman. Caleb's best friend. " Lucas? " she said pushing herself off the ground._

_" You know her? " Lucy asked wondering how Lucas would know a prostitute dressed the way she was._

_" Lucy...meet the reason why Caleb left. This is Hanna Marin. " He said _

_" What? I'm the who?- " Hanna stood on her feet and demanded to know what Lucas was accusing her of. Their relationship has changed one bit. He was still so blunt & she was always so caught off guard._

_" You're the reason why he left! " By now Lucas was annoyed. He was angry that he had run into her but more so that because she was here, Caleb wasn't._

_" Lucas what are you talking about? " Lucy asked grabbing his arm trying to turn his attention to her questions. She hadn't seem him this worked up ever. He was always so calm. Lucy didn't even think Lucas had a angry bone in his body._

_" Lucy this is Hanna, as in Caleb's ex girlfriend Hanna. This is the woman responsible for Caleb staying where he is. And that is why Caleb bailed out on our engagement party "._

_" Wait what? ME? How do I? Wait-You're getting married? " Hanna was shocked. She didn't know which insult to address first. Of all the people in her year she never thought nerdy year book Lucas would be one to get married. She thought he'd stay a dork and live with his parents until they passed away._

_" You don't get to ask that anymore! " He raised his voice at her. He could feel the rage building with each second he had to see her, unable to control years of pent up anger. He thought he'd never have to see her again for as long as he lived, and for that matter he thought Caleb had put her behind him but if he dashed off the way he did he clearly wasn't._

_Hanna took a step back & said " Why are you yelling at me Lucas? I haven't done anything wrong". Lucas scoffed and began walking off with Lucy in tow. " Like you don't know ". Lucas stopped on the spot, turning around to face her took his anger out on her. _

_" You think you can just forget what you did to him? What you did to our family? And then see us again and everything is alright? You probably followed us here in the hope you could see him again. That's the kind of person you are! Hate to tell you Hanna but Caleb hates you. He wants nothing to do with you. You were the worst thing that ever happened to him! " said Lucas._

_With hurtful words like that Hanna exploded. Who did he think he was talking to her like that? She was not the worst thing that happened to him! If it wasn't for Hanna giving Caleb a place to sleep he would never fallen in love or had such a good friend such as Lucas, and for that matter he wouldn't have finished school if she didn't offer him some kind of charity._

_Hanna slammed her palms against his chest and screamed " You're a real bastard you know that? "._

_" Hey! " said Lucy stepping in front of Lucas to defend him but Hanna completely ignored that she was even in front of her._

_" You're only saying that because you hate me! You shouldn't put words into other people's mouths! "_

_Lucas stopped and grabbed Hanna by the arm dragging her into the entrance of the alley next to the club. Lucy did nothing but watch their argument pan out, she didn't know if she should intervene and try to move Lucas away from the scene or whether he should let her have it. It frightened Lucy to see Lucas this way, she knew he would never hurt her but she'd had heard hardly anything about Caleb's ex girlfriend and why he doesn't go back home to Rosewood or anywhere near Philadelphia._

_" Let go of me! " screamed Hanna. Lucas pointed at her face and backed her into a wall._

_" You stay away from Caleb you hear? He wants nothing to do with you ever again. I hope that I never cross paths with you ever again. You're disgusting & I wish we never met you. That ugliness is exactly why he's better off without you! "._

_Lucas started to walk away when Hanna hit him in the shoulder with her bag and screamed " You were always jealous! Jealous of what Caleb & I had because you never had a chance! You were born a loser! "._

_Lucas stormed off with Lucy in tow. She could hear his heavy breathing and at this rate he was gong to make her power walk in her small heels. He didn't stop walking for at least three blocks until Lucy stepped in front of him._

_" Hey...what the hell was that? " wondering why her sweet fiancée had just turned into a raging bull within seconds._

_" That was...I don't know what that was. I just saw her and... I just got so angry for everything she has done to him " he said trying to figure it out for himself why he snapped and said what he did._

_Back in the alley Hanna was furious. Furious that he would say such a thing about her. She couldn't go back into the club, not now. How could she go back in there feeling the way she did? She couldn't have a good time after that, and no amount of alcohol was going to wash this feeling away. Lucas had well & truly burst her bubble. Hanna began walking back toward where the cabs were and then it hit her._

_That was him. He was there. In the club. Damn._

Later that evening Caleb sat on the stone wall in his entertainment area outside he watched as Hanna bought him another beer, standing between his legs she gave him a kiss.

" God I love it here. I don't want to go home " said Hanna.

" Don't then. Stay forever. Send a letter to say goodbye & I'll buy you everything you could possibly need " he joked.

Hanna leaned in and rested her head on his chest whilst he wrapped his arms around her, if she could she would. But she had to return home to finalize her plan. She had to tell Sean she no longer loved him, she had to tell her mother she was leaving Rosewood and never coming back. This time Hanna knew what she was doing, this was the best option for her & him to be happy again. Their hug was broken when they seen Lucas round the corner & walk their way.

" Am I still welcomed? " Lucas asked, feeling ashamed for the way he spoke to the both of them earlier that morning.

Caleb hopped off the wall & placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked over to embrace Lucas in a brotherly hug and said " There's always a place here for you Lucas. " Caleb held no grudge against Lucas, he knew he was just trying to protect him but Caleb didn't need protecting any more.

Hanna lowered her head and walked back inside to grab the salads, Lucas patted Caleb on the back and Caleb did the same back.

" Can you just give me a second? There's something I need to say to Hanna " Lucas turned around & walked inside.

" Be nice " Caleb joked, hoping to god he would be kind to her.

Inside Hanna finished tossing the salad when Lucas stepped inside. Hanna bit her bottom lip, Lucas scared her. She never knew what to expect when it came to him. She didn't know if he was going to be polite or if he was going to bit her head off.

" Hanna, Can we talk please? " He asked blocking her from walking outside.

" You can say what you like Lucas, but I'm not playing games with Caleb. I love him, I never stopped & I really want to make this work this time ".

" I believe you. Earlier this morning that was... " Lucas chose his words carefully. " It was rude & I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. I have no right to say what Caleb can & cant do ".

Hanna didn't know what to say, she was expecting Lucas to unleash his wrath on her all over again, but instead he shocked her with kindness.

" The only thing I'll say is please...don't hurt him again " He pleaded. " Caleb is such a great guy & I'd hate to see him depressed again. You have no idea how hard it was for him to do what he did. He never really got over you " He said.

" Lucas, I give you my word, this time around I wont screw things up ". If there was one thing Hanna was determined to do, it was to make this relationship work a second time round. She wasn't going to let Caleb go this time.

" I would do anything for my brother " Lucas enforced, telling her exactly how much he cared about Caleb's happiness, blood or not he was family.

" I don't doubt that you would " She broke a smile grabbing the bowl of salad off the bench she walked outside to join Caleb.

Lucas followed her outside and hoped to god they knew what they were doing.


	14. Chapter 14

**So this chapter has taken a while to write…but I have sadness to deliver.**

**After this chapter there will only be one more until the story will be complete. I had a concept & the perfect way to end and that time has come. I hope you enjoy this chapter and can see the difficulty in saying goodbye. Thank you for your reviews for those who have been leaving feedback. **

**Other then that enjoy…I hope.**

The next morning before dawn Caleb strolled across the cold wooden floor from his room into the bathroom, slipping his boxers down over his thighs he kicked them against the tiled wall in front of him. His feet as cold as a bag of ice, his body covered in goose bumps Caleb turned on the hot water & waited as the water warmed his body.

Rubbing his eyes he looked up at the old light hanging from the ceiling, on a cold morning such as this he wished he ordered that heat lamp months ago. Of all the renovations he'd done on the top floor so far the lighting was the last to be fixed. Not because he couldn't afford to have it done, but because everything he wanted was going to take time to arrive from the hardware store and then once ordered it was going to be an even longer wait for the electrician to drive all the way out and install it.

Mornings like these he wished he were still in bed especially now that Hanna was lying naked in his bed. Last night he made love to over & over as if it were their last night together. The slowness in their rhythm, the way they held each other so tightly, & the passion they poured into their kisses made it one of the most memorable nights to date.

But then there was that other factor.

Hanna was returning home. Home to Rosewood. Back to her old life & most of all back to him. Caleb hated the thought of Hanna going home to him, he even went as far as asking her if she wanted him to return with her, to help with anything that she may need but Hanna insisted she needed to do this alone. She needed to expand and take back control in her life. She had already overcome so much by arriving at Caleb's home. She rebelled not only against her own family but his as well. Her arrival made him realise that he too had been holding onto several issues, issues that he thought he'd long put to rest.

But immediately they both remembered how much they used to love each other, how much they still did even if they hadn't admitted it in over five years. Even when they drifted apart in their heart of hearts they knew there was never going to be anyone else. No one could or would even come close to what they had, theirs was a once in a lifetime. They were meant to be together, no matter what.

As the water flowed over his locks Caleb braced himself against the tiled wall, the water flowed down his cheeks and trickled off his chin like a small waterfall. The steam in the shower was soothing and relaxed his entire body. So relaxed that he hadn't seen or heard Hanna outside the door & slipping into the bathroom tip toeing closer toward the glass door. She could see his silhouette, long lean & toned just the way she remembered him when she was sixteen & her mother almost busted him showering in their home.

She opened the door & startled him, he turned around surprised that the beautiful woman who was supposed to still be sleeping was entering the shower to be with him.

" Morning " She said cradling herself into his arms as the water began flowing down the crevice of her breasts.

" Morning indeed " said Caleb. He kissed her neck and trailed his way toward her mouth, she opened hers in return and welcomed him despite how bad either of their breaths may have been. His hands roamed her body never staying in the one place for too long, she was much too perfect to keep his hands on just one part of her body. Hanna moved in closer toward him feeling his growing arousal, she was surprised.

" I see that " She kissed him.

" I hope I didn't wake you? I tried sneaking out as quiet as I could " He said.

" No you didn't. The fact that I could roll over and not feel you, that is what woke me up ". She said cradling her body against his. " I don't want to go home...I just want to stay like this forever " She kissed his skin.

" Like this, forever? I may need a bigger hot water system " He joked. Hanna playfully slapped his arm. Caleb kissed her forehead holding his lips against her skin, the water tricking between his lips. When he opened his eyes & looked down at her eyes he knew she was thinking the exact same thing he was.

He dove in crushing his lips to hers, pulling her on her toes. With her body pressed against his he didn't want to let go. He ran his hands along her thigh squeezing her buttocks, grinding her body against his, over & over. He turned her around and pressed her back against the wall, Hanna wrapped her legs around his thighs and braced herself against the wall. Caleb followed her lead as she guided him toward her, pushing his hips forward he slid into her.

He watched her fall onto him and grip him tight, if there ever was a feeling neither of them could describe it was this. The moment he slid into her & they became one. Forgetting everything that ever happened the only thing that mattered in the moment was the two of them.

" Caleb... " She begged him.

He plunged into her even more, finding a steady rhythm as she tightened her legs and moved them from his thighs to his back. He eased his tongue between her lips sending her even further over the edge. Bunching his hair in her fists she needed him to go deeper, this inexplicable sensation was driving her insane but she had to have more. As long as he could make her feel like this, she didn't ever want it to stop.

No one had ever made her feel the way he did.

Her legs were starting to ache, making love like this made her use muscles she didn't even know she had. But she didn't care she needed this. And then it hit her. Caleb had found the perfect angle, with the right amount of friction he fastened his pace. Hanna matched him and worked to a new rhythm. She tightened her ankles across his lower back and scratched her nails into his back, thankfully the water softened his skin as to not leave any markings.

" Jesus Caleb I love you " She moaned not far from his ear. Caleb buried himself into her as far as he could go, with several more desperate thrusts Caleb spilled into her. His head fell against her chest, panting from the morning work out he hadn't anticipated. Hanna too was out of breath, when he looked up at her she kissed his lips showing him her appreciation.

Yes, Caleb Rivers had blown her mind once again.

An hour later Hanna was waiting next to her car as Caleb secured the house. She was beginning to feel anxious about returning home & facing Sean & her mother in regards to her whereabouts these past three or so days. Then there was that other thing, how on earth was she going to explain to Sean that she didn't love him anymore? Where was she going to pull the strength from to walk out his front door?

Hanna was thick skinned but Rosewood broke her spirit. People had secrets & people talked, the more they talk the worst a person would feel. She knew all too well the back lash that she & her mother would receive upon ceasing her relationship with the town saint. The Marin name would once more be dragged through the dirt, only this time Hanna knew Sean and especially his mother would make sure everyone knew who they were and what kind of people they were. Behind their perfect attire, their smiles and immaculate picket fences was a judgemental family.

Sean could not see the cracks in their relationship, even the foundation in which it was built on was shaky. Hanna was vulnerable & although he did not take advantage of her in the literal sense, his mother did convince him that Hanna could be groomed into the perfect wife. Mrs Ackard figured Hanna had nothing else to lose & as long as she had possessions, she would be happy.

But she was wrong. Hanna didn't need material things. They only compensated her temporarily. What she really needed was for her heart to be put back together. She loved only one boy and when he left Rosewood for good, a part of her went with him, a part she never really got back. Whilst she plastered smiles at charity events and played the perfect fiancée at barbeques they held at their home Hanna never felt like she belonged with the Ackards. She always felt when it came to receiving or giving affection, Sean kept her at an arms length just as he had when they were teenagers.

" So...you all ready to go? " Caleb asked throwing his bag on the passenger seat in his truck.

" Yes...and No " She answered. " Yes I'm all packed but no I don't want to go " She walked toward him wrapping her arms around his waist.

" Me either " He said squeezing her tight against his body. " I'm going to miss you " He admitted. Hanna pulled back at the sound of his voice and looked into his eyes. She could see that ounce of doubt. She didn't know what else she could say to convince him she was returning to him. This right here was the beginning of the end.

The end of her life in Rosewood and the beginning of her life with Caleb.

" Hey, I can see that...in your eyes. Your worried I wont be coming back aren't you? " She asked him.

" Would you think anything less of me if I said it was true? "He looked worried.

" Caleb, I've never thought anything less of you. Its natural to be worried, but I give you my word I am coming home to you. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with " she did her best to convince him.

" I believe you, its just this...it reminds me so much of when I left for college. Ever since then I've always hated saying goodbye, to anyone " He hugged her kissing her forehead as she rested her head on his chest.

" Its not goodbye, its see you soon ". Hanna squeezed him even tighter. Neither of them wanted to let go. They wanted to stay like this for eternity.

He wanted to come home after a long day at work and find her waiting for him, whether it be in the kitchen attempting to cook or out in the yard covered in dirt he didn't care, as long as she was here all his troubles would fade away. He wanted to share his achievements and struggles but most of all he wanted to make love to her as often as he could to make up for all the times they should have been together but weren't. He wanted to fall asleep every night knowing that she was going to be there when he woke in the morning.

His life would be complete.

Caleb pulled back but kept her fingers at his fingertips. This was harder then he imagined it would be. He knew he had to go, if he didn't leave for work now he was going to be late but he found himself hanging onto her. Fighting time just so he could have a few more seconds with her. Hanna smiled and tilted her head.

" I have to..." Her eyes began to fill with tears. " I have to go...you need to go " She bit her lip attempting to make it stop shaking so much.

" I know..." He answered, biting the corner of his lip with uncertainty." But I can't...let you go " He whispered. Hanna took the first step back toward her car, letting her fingers fall from his. It was she who had to make the first move. He couldn't say goodbye. He couldn't just let her walk away again. Hanna kept stepping back toward her car until she hit the door. She wiggled her fingers and mouthed " bye " before she stepped into her car.

A defeated Caleb hung his head & walked back to his car. Following her as she drove down to his gate. This was it. This was the end of his weekend. A weekend that seemed liked the world had stopped spinning so they could become whole again. At the entrance Hanna stopped the car, unbuckling her belt and rushed out of her car toward his. Caleb stepped out just in time for her to wrap her hand around the back of his neck & crush her lips to his, she wanted to remember the way he felt, the way he smelt, his kiss everything.

She was trying to be the strong one here but all that went out the window when she realised once she left the gate that was it, she was back to being on her own.

" What was that? " Caleb asked.

" I just had to. I couldn't go without giving you one more kiss to remember me by " She said lightly brushing his lips with hers.

He kissed her once again wrapping his arms around her back pulling her off her feet off the ground. When he placed her back on her feet Hanna gave one last hug. He pulled her to the side and kissed her head.

" I love you so much Hanna " He said sincerely.

" I never stopped, I've always loved you " She looked into his dark chocolate eyes. " I'll see you soon okay? " She placed his hair behind his ear.

" I'll be waiting " He smiled. This time it was Caleb who was the first to pull back. Hanna knew this was final. Now was the time to begin her journey back to Rosewood, and then from Rosewood back to Texas, back to his loving arms and her new life.

An hour later Caleb turned off in the other direction as he made his way to work. Hanna wiped the tear from the corner her eye when she couldn't see him anymore. He was gone from her sights. She could no longer look back and see him in his truck, now he was just a memory, one that she would surely return to.

Hanna travelled half the day with what felt like the same stretch of freeway, the same white line zoomed past her window for hours on end. She snacked on nothing but a chocolate bar & a bottle of water. She didn't feel like eating much, the thought of going back to Rosewood made her ill, the pain she was about to cause Sean made her sick to her stomach. She'd always been on the receiving end but never had she been the instigator. Hanna almost fell asleep when she was forced to sit in traffic inside the hot car for forty five minutes after a vehicular accident. Hanna needed to rest but she was only an hour out of from her destination, so she pushed on further. Making it back just in time before they closed Hanna returned the rental car, hailing a cab she then proceeded to the airport.

Physically exhausted Hanna needed a decent sleep and sustenance, but she couldn't rest just yet. Her plane wasn't due to leave for another four hours. Four boring hours of nothing but her thoughts. Thoughts that only consisted of Caleb, his smile. His laugh. His body. His touch everything. Hanna was bored out of her mind. She did not have the patience to read any of the gossip magazines on the small stands instead she checked her bags in early & proceeded to wait in the lounge area.

Several times her body succumbed, dropping her head against her chest sleeping for a few minutes at a time. Hanna was definitely going to sleep the entire flight home, even it was only three or four hours at this point she would take anything she could get. When she arrived in Philadelphia it was well after midnight. Far too exhausted to deal with anyone Hanna checked into a cheap motel one town over, if she was going to destroy Sean's hopes & dream the next day she needed to be fresh & revived. She needed to the energy to be strong.

The next morning Hanna rose earlier then usual. She was nervous, sick to her core and yet everything about today had a purpose. Ending her relationship with Sean, leaving Rosewood starting over, re-joining Caleb this is how her life was meant to be. When she repacked her bags & was ready she called her mother. She wasn't surprised that she answered immediately.

" Hanna! Where the hell have you been? " She yelled at her.

" In Texas " She quickly answered. " But I'm in Philadelphia ".

" Why haven't you been answering your phone? Sean has been calling me non stop asking where you are! You had me worried sick! " She yelled at her even more.

Rather calmly Hanna simply told her mother " I know. And I'm sorry. But we need to talk, I've made a decision ".

" About what? " Ashley screeched into the ear piece.

" Could you please come & get me? " Hanna asked. She refused to tell her mother over the phone what her intentions were, she would rather tell it face to face. " I'll explain it on the way home ".

Ashley wrote down the address and rushed out the door. Pulling out from her driveway seconds later she had to know where Hanna had been and why she wasn't answering her phone. But most importantly she had to know what Hanna's decision was. The entire drive Ashley pondered the possibilities. Was she pregnant? Was she sick? Did she change her mind about getting married? Was she going to get herself a career? The endless scenarios did not put Ashley's mind at rest.

Arriving at Hanna's hotel forty five minutes later Ashley unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. She wrapped her arms around Hanna and held her tightly.

" Thank heavens you're safe. I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that again " She looked back at her cupping her hair around her face.

" I'm sorry. And I wont be doing that again " She promised her. Ashley didn't know what to think, Hanna was so calm and composed. She wasn't giving anything away, no body language to read, no glances, nothing. Hanna had baffled her mother.

" You ready? " She asked getting into the front seat of the car. Ashley too had slid into the drivers seat and looked at Hanna.

" You're scaring me " She looked at her blankly.

As Ashley began driving back to Rosewood Hanna fiddled with her thumbs, biting her lip and taking deep breaths there was no other way to say what she needed. Hanna figured the best way to tell her mother was to blurt out the honest truth, nothing else.

" Mom...The reason why you couldn't contact me over the weekend was because I was with Caleb " She looked back at her mother.

" CALEB! " She swerved in a moment of shock. " As in Rivers? " Ashley raised her voice.

" Yes. After you left I hired a car and I went to see him " Hanna admitted. Her heart was jumping out her chest, she was scared and knew her mother wouldn't have approved. Hanna knew immediately her mother was thinking about all the heart ache they both went through after their relationship ended.

" Oh Jesus Hanna. Why on earth would you go back there again? " Ashley kept trying to look back at Hanna but her focus needed to be elsewhere, on the narrow road they were travelling on.

" Because Mom, I'm not happy with Sean. I haven't been in a long time. I'm tired of pretending to be happy. I feel like I'm going crazy trying to be the perfect wife to be. I cant take it anymore " She pleaded for her mother to understand.

" I am not one to judge your decisions Hanna, I know you have been through a lot but does Sean know yet? ".

" That's where we need to go. I need to go home and end things with Sean properly. He deserves an explanation " Hanna said. Ashley could tell Hanna was trying to be sincere & honest but no one ever took heart break easily especially not the Ackards. Ashley could only imagine the reaction his mother would have when she finds out.

" And what then? What are you going to do then Hanna? " Ashley looked at her worried. She was concerned she hadn't thought this decision through entirely.

" I'm leaving Rosewood. I'm going back to Texas to be with Caleb. You know as well as I do that I never got over him. I've always loved him, I just never had the strength to tell him how much I needed him in my life and how sorry I was ". Hanna said. There it was the truth her mother had been waiting for ever since Hanna turned twenty.

" Are you sure you've thought this all the way through? Once you end things with Sean you can never go back. He will never forgive you for this " Ashley made sure Hanna knew the ramifications.

" I know Mom. I don't want to hurt him but I cant stay in Rosewood any longer. I know he will never forgive me but this is my decision. It is my happiness and I think its time I stand on my own two feet and find who I really am ".

Ashley smiled as she looked at the road ahead. There was her daughter. Taking a stand. She always knew Hanna was strong on the inside, she never doubted that one day that girl would find herself again and do what was right for her, not what was right for everyone else. This was her time to shine. Her time to take control of her life.

Forty five minutes later Ashley pulled to the curb, turning the car off she grabbed Hanna's hand and made her look at her.

" Hanna, what ever path you decide to go down today I will support you one hundred percent. The only thing I've ever wanted for you is to be happy. If Caleb makes you happy then I will back you all the way" She assured her. " I love you baby " She said tapping the back of her hand.

Hanna looked at her mother, crying tears of happiness she leant over and hugged her. She never expected this response. She expected her mother to yell at her and convince her stay in Rosewood because it was the right thing to do, and because Sean was so established and well off.

" Thank you Mom, that means a lot " She smiled briefly.

" You ready then? " Ashley asked, looking out her window she seen Sean opening the front door with a paper tucked under his arm, he leant against the door frame and smiled as Hanna stepped out of the car.

" As ready as I'll ever be ". Hanna said to her mother.

What they didn't know was Sean already knew she'd been with Caleb all weekend. Sean knew exactly what was going to happen today. He could no longer look at her the way he used to. She didn't deserve the things she had and most of all she didn't deserve his love.

What he didn't anticipate was how strong Hanna had become over the past four days. She was no longer the Hanna he grew to love…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone still here with this one… I know I said in the previous chapter that this one will be the last but I'm sorry/not sorry to say it is NOT.**

**I have written so much for the final chapter that I have to split it into 2 chapters. I am up to the final two scenes I have imagined. Including this chapter it is well over 7000 words. So I offer you this and promise I will get the very last one up as soon as I can. So you know what to do: read it , if you like I leave me a comment. **** I know most of you don't like the Sean stuff but I want you to see his side too. Remember he is the one being hurt too. Anyways….**

* * *

><p>Hanna walked slowly along the front path half smiling at Sean, doing her utmost to keep up appearances.<p>

" Hey Sean " She said walking to where he moved aside & opened the door for her to walk through. He didn't kiss her on the cheek like usual, instead he just stared at her walking her sins into their home. The house that he made a home, their home. Everything that was ever bought in this house was for her.

The car, furnishings, the decor, clothes, jewellery anything. There was nothing he couldn't buy, all Sean ever wanted was for her to be happy & share a life with him. But her life was always meant to be some where else. With Hanna inside Sean called out to Ashley across he lawn.

" Are you coming inside Ashley? " She held her phone in the air and replied.

" I have to make a call Sean, maybe after ".

There was another confirmation of his suspicions. His soon to be mother in law refusing to enter their home using a lame phone call excuse to play along with her daughter's charade.

" Ok then" he smiled waving his hand mid air, he turned and walked inside closing the door behind him. _What a liar, such typical behavior from The Marin's_ he thought. _The both of them parading through this town as if nothing had happened. _

Sean calmly walked toward the kitchen with his hands tucked into his pockets. He hated the image that burned into his mind the moment he realized Hanna was with Caleb, he wished he didn't picture it but he couldn't help it. The second he saw her step out of her mothers car with that fake smile - he was sure she had come to master that by now - all he could see was Caleb touching her and kissing her body the way he should have been.

It should have been his name that fell from her lips as he buried himself deep inside of her.

Caleb was not her fiancée, he didn't love her. Not the way Sean could. He wasn't there in her darkest hours, he didn't give her anything significant to remember him by, but most of all Sean didn't abandon Hanna when she needed some one the most.

In Sean's eyes Caleb was the worst kind of person anyone could know. He only cared about himself & to hell with considering anyone else's feelings or how his actions may tear apart relationships.

" Did you enjoy your trip to Texas? " Sean asked rounding the kitchen his back to her as he made their usual morning coffee.

" It was alright I guess, a little too hot though " She said casually.

What a lie that was Sean whispered quietly to himself. The only thing hot about that weekend was Caleb's bed sheets. Hanna bit her lip & wondered when was the right time to tell him about what she'd done. Every time Hanna went to say something the words wouldn't come out, she didn't know how to start a conversation that would end in " I'm leaving you now to go be with Caleb. "

Sean rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw he scoffed to himself & thought - I bet it was hot, Screwing that scum bag behind my back whilst you were wearing the ring I gave you, the ring you accepted when you said you'd become my wife.

" Just alright? " he asked back.

" Nothing special really, just a bunch of redneck relatives acting like well... You know " she said making eye contact with him as he handed her a coffee. Sean wanted to explode. How could she act so innocent? She was there in Texas screwing him for three days whilst he was back in Rosewood worried sick that something might have happened to her.

Sean grabbed his bowl of fruit from the bench and walked to the table, he sat down and began reading the newspaper high enough in front of his face that he wouldn't have to look at her.

He was disgusted, absolutely revolted. He couldn't look at her knowing what she'd done.

" So..." Hanna said. Sean didn't even acknowledge her, instead he continued his morning routine, reading the paper whilst eating his bowl of fruit and drinking his black coffee.

Hanna didn't know how best to approach him, should she break it to him slowly or should she just come right out & say it? If there was ever a time she could step out of the shadows and truly become herself this was it. She had to do this. She had to be the one to tell him. She had to cut herself free from this life, free herself from him but most of all free herself from this poisonous town. Before Hanna could even say anything behind the paper Sean spoke.

" How was Caleb? "

Hanna almost dropped her cup in shock. Where the hell did this come from? How the hell did he know? Did Caleb leave a mark on her somewhere? Why would he even say that?

Hanna quickly said "what?" acting as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

" Caleb. How is he? That's where you were all weekend right? " he said folding his paper in half & throwing it down beside him. Hanna swallowed the lump in her throat and looked Sean right in the eyes and confirmed what he already knew.

" Guess there's no point lying is there? "

" So you're not even going to deny it? " he asked.

" No I'm not. You wanted the truth and there it is. I was with Caleb, it just happened ". She surprised herself that she didn't even feel guilty saying that to him. Sean stood from the table and exploded, his pulse began to race & his voice got louder & louder with the more words he spoke.

" It just happened... " He repeated himself twice. " No Hanna falling over or bumping into someone is " it just happened" He quoted her. " You planned to go to him. All you needed was an exit strategy ".

" I cant stay here Sean, its depressing & its draining the life out of me every day " Hanna said.

" What a load of bull! ". Sean snapped. " I gave you everything you ever wanted & its still not enough for the great Hanna Marin. Tell me exactly what does it take to make you happy? What does Caleb Rivers do to make you happy that I don't? " Sean demanded an explanation.

" He loves me...for everything that I am, good & bad ".

" Please! " Sean rolled his eyes, not believing for a single second that Caleb still had feelings for Hanna. " And I don't? "

This was it. The time had come. Hanna had to break Sean's heart so badly he would never want to see her let alone be in the same room as her ever again.

" No. Not the way he does. You & I... we don't have love Sean, what we have is a convenience, I am nothing but a trophy for you and your mother to parade around in your church and charity circles. I'm tired of smiling when I'm not happy! ".

Sean grabbed his half eaten bowl of fruit & the cup of coffee from the table walking into the kitchen he threw the bowl into the sink. He turned around to see her at the other end of the kitchen bracing himself against the bench he continued to yell at her.

" Explain to me the difference Hanna… because I give you everything you need. This house, that car, those clothes, the money what else do you need? "

" I need someone to love me Sean! " Hanna yelled back. " I need passion & spark! " She thumped her fist over heart. "I need to be desired " She spread her arms out wide to everything around her & said " All of this... It means nothing! "

Sean began walking out of the kitchen toward the stair case & said over his shoulder.

" And what you couldn't have told me that six months ago? Or a year ago? You've been playing me for a fool for over a year now. Ever since you began organizing that reunion you've been different. All those panic attacks…that was because you were scared to see him again not because you were stressed out wasn't it? "

Hanna didn't deny any of what he said, she figured why lie at all.

" Yes. I was scared to see him. I thought I was happy with you but the more I thought about us the more suffocated I felt and that's when I knew I couldn't do this anymore".

" So you needed Caleb to help you figure that out? " he yelled at the top of the stairs.

Sean walked into their room and finished getting ready for work. When Hanna walked in & seen he had been searching through her belongings she instantly started picking up her things.

Sean looked at her scurrying on the floor & snarled.

" You disgust me ". Tightening his tie around his neck & pulling his jacket around him he looked at her with revolt.

" I'm sorry Sean " she said with sincerity.

" Sorry? " he laughed. " You're not sorry...but I sure am. I'm sorry I ever met you. You are nothing but a lying deceitful selfish whore ".

Maybe she deserved that maybe she didn't, Sean had every right to be angry at her, either way though Hanna didn't say anything in return. There was nothing else she could say to make this situation any better, she said what she had to say and that was that.

Sean exited the room and went back downstairs, to grab his suitcase & keys. When he looked at the painted picture of them hanging on the wall Sean stepped toward it and yanked it off the wall throwing it against the floor so hard the glass broke all over the floor as did the frame.

Sean was mad as hell. Every fibre of his being hated her and everything she was. How could she do this to him... Again?

He put everything he had into this relationship despite his mothers advice - _just keep on walking Sean that girl is nothing but trouble_ - Sean walked back upstairs into their room pushing the door open as far as it could go, he watched as Hanna began pulling suitcases out of their walk in wardrobe. She laid them out on the bed one beside the other.

" I want you gone! You understand? " He said pointing at her. " And don't you _ever _come back " he said with so much anger in his voice. Hanna didn't even look at him she just walked back & forth from the bed to the closet.

" That's the plan Sean " She said. " I wont be coming back " .

" You've got one hour to get your things and get out of my house, you don't belong here anymore". Sean said storming out of their bedroom & downstairs where he grabbed his keys & rushed out the door slamming it behind him. Outside Ashley didn't say a word she just watched as Sean got into his car & pulled out of the driveway screeching his tires on the road. Ashley then knew Hanna had finally told Sean how she was truly feeling & what she had done with Caleb.

As much as she tried to hide it, Ashley was proud of her daughter for finally having the strength & decency to stand up to him. She knew Hanna didn't love him completely & that she settled for second best but it was not her place to tell Hanna what she really felt. Ashley knew this was something Hanna had to figure out in her own time.

Hanna continued packing her things, but she barely packed anything at all. She left behind all the high end clothes Sean bought her including the fancy high heels, especially the formal dresses she knew cost a fortune, she packed few handbags that she truly loved but left the rest. She gathered all of her jewellery and threw it into her suitcase not forgetting her keep sake box hidden in the closet that held the necklace Caleb bought her years ago.

With the bedroom completely cleared out Hanna carried her suitcases downstairs where she walked the rest of the house gathering pictures of her mother and father. She grabbed her laptop and other important documents from their shared office. Within forty five minutes Hanna had her whole life packed into three suitcases. As depressing as it looked Hanna was relieved that was all the baggage she was taking with her.

Three suitcases was all that represented the life she created in Rosewood with Sean but now, she was more then ready to create a whole new life with Caleb... Again.

She felt like she could do anything, she finally freed herself from a life of unhappiness. But before Hanna left she placed her keys to the house & car on the table by the door. Next she slipped the engagement ring off her finger & sat it next to the keys.

She wasn't sad not in the slightest, to slip the ring from her finger she felt as if a chain had been cut and she could finally breathe again. She was ready to forget this house, this life and this town.

This was the beginning of a new Hanna, she was going to become some one who stood up for herself & said what she was feeling. From now on she was putting herself first, this was her time to be truly happy.

She opened the door and looked at her mother standing beside her car, Ashley smiled when she seen Hanna slowly stepping out of the house one last time.

Looking back at the house Hanna felt relieved, like she had been freed from a life of control. No longer was she tied to his family & no longer would she be someone she wasn't.

There was no one to tell her how to dress or how to act or who she should be making friends with,

Hanna took a moment to remember what she was like all those years ago when Sean first bought this house and gave her a brand new car. She thought she was going to be happy with Sean but deep down she knew she couldn't give him her whole heart. Her past had left her broken & she was afraid to love again. She was afraid of growing old & lonely. Her spirit broken & her self esteem was barely even recognisable.

All those years ago Hanna thought she could convince herself to love Sean again, after all he was the only man in Rosewood & surrounding towns willing to give her a second chance.

That was then but now...she knew she didn't love Sean & no amount of material goods could make her happy. What Hanna needed now was to be herself, the person she used to be before everything went wrong. She was been given a second chance with the only guy she ever truly loved and she was going to make the most of it.

She carried her suitcases across the lawn to the trunk of her mothers car. When she saw Sean's angry mother pulling into the driveway Hanna sighed but figured it was bound to happen since the nosey neighbour peering out her curtains probably rang Mrs Ackard half an hour ago when Sean was yelling & screeching his tires. She walked inside the home using the spare key on her key chain & looked at the mess in the foyer.

With the frame smashed on the floor and glass everywhere she was disgusted with how their home looked right now & immediately flew back out the door outside across the lawn her heels sinking into the soft green grass toward Hanna.

" You! I knew this is what you would do to my Sean, I told him you were nothing but trouble!" she pointed at her. Hanna closed the trunk & looked at his mother.

" Mary I really don't care what you think of me or my family, I haven't cared much for you since day one. You are nothing but a cold, overbearing, controlling , manipulative sad old woman " Mary looked at Hanna with piercing eyes . " Leaving Sean and this hell hole of a town is the best decision I have ever made. Its not about him or you...its about me & what I want ".

Hanna got into the car without saying another word whilst Ashley plastered a grin over her face & held back a laugh from the drivers seat.

" Lets go Mom, I'm ready. Take me home " .

Ashley began pulling from the curb when Sean's mother started yelling at them from behind. Neither of them gave her any attention though, instead they just kept driving back to the place where the best of memories were created. Little did they know Ashley was about to be made an offer she couldn't refuse.

* * *

><p>One month later...<p>

Frustrated and angry Caleb slammed his hands on the keyboard in front of him.

" Just do what I want you to do you god darn piece of crap! " he yelled.

Pushing his chair away from his desk he stood from his seat & began pacing the room. He looked back at the screen like he wanted to pick it up & throw it out of the twentieth floor window. Hanna was really messing with his head more then he liked to admit.

The uncertainty of whether or not she would return was driving him insane.

He hadn't slept much in the past month, nights on end he would just lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, constantly looking to where she laid just weeks ago naked & beautiful as he always remembered her. He missed her greatly, but what bothered him the most was he hadn't heard a single thing from her. No text messages. No emails. Not one call. Nothing.

Like she disappeared without a trace. Maybe that is what bothered him the most...was she still with him? Had she not told him what she'd done? Did she change her mind & was staying in Rosewood? Or had something much worse happened? What if he hurt her? God he hoped not. If only he asked for her number before she'd left then he could have rung her at least to see that she was safe.

Even from a distance Hanna still made Caleb a hot mess.

Walking out his office doors Caleb went to grab his fifth cup of coffee for the evening. He knew it wasn't wise but being at work was better then being at home & thinking about her twenty four seven. At least at work he had something to distract him. Standing by the coffee machine waiting for his cup to fill he heard a familiar voice.

" Caleb Rivers burning the midnight oil " she smiled beside him.

" Mackenzie doing the same " he playfully said in return.

" Did I hear someone going all hulk smash on their keyboard just now? "

Caleb laughed to himself, trust Mackenzie to use a comic reference to lighten the mood. She was one of the many women who worked with Caleb but the difference being Mackenzie was purely just a friend who got along well with him. She never made an advance at him unlike the others & Caleb appreciated that.

Short in stature, petite & pale skinned with curly flame red hair Mackenzie had an impressive knowledge of comic books or as she liked to clarify them graphic novels. She was the cutest woman walking around the office but disappointing many males, Mackenzie was gay.

" I will not confirm nor deny any such allegation... Are the cameras still rolling? " he looked around the room & laughed grabbing his cup from the machine.

Mackenzie nudged him with her elbow smiling as she reached for the sugar. She looked at him from the corner of her eye taking note of the look in his eyes. She knew immediately what the problem was & asked him out right.

" What's her name? "

" Say what? " he almost choked on his coffee.

" Her name? You're clearly worried or thinking about someone... Look how furrowed your eyebrows are " she pointed at him. " You want to talk about it? " she asked.

Caleb rubbed his forehead and wondered was she the only one that noticed how worried he looked. Rather then attempt to change the subject Caleb started walking back to his office and indicated for her to join him.

" Hanna" he said closing the door behind them.

" She pretty? " Mackenzie asked taking a seat on the couch in his office.

" Very " He said sitting on the arm rest at the other end of the couch. " She's something " he sipped his coffee.

" So what's the problem then? " Mackenzie sought for more details.

" For one she's engaged to a guy she isn't happy with, and she's over fourteen hundred miles away " he said with disappointment.

" Oh..." Mackenzie responded. " Did she come to visit you? What's your history? " Mackenzie needed more information. Not because she was nosey, mostly she needed to see the reason behind why he was feeling the way he was.

" Its a very long story " he said looking into his mug.

" I've got all night " she shrugged her shoulders. What else could she do whilst she waited for her report to be generated.

" Where do I begin? " He rolled his eyes and made himself more comfortable on the dark blue leather couch. " We were high school sweethearts but we had a falling out. Its been years since we spoke...until I returned home a few months back. We started talking again & she showed up at home four weeks ago &... Well you can guess the rest " he said looking up at her.

" I get the picture...no need for details " she raised her palm to him.

Mackenzie was a little surprised, she would never have thought Caleb was someone's high school sweetheart let alone that he was experiencing this kind of heart ache. Behind his smiles who'd of ever known?

" Gees Caleb...now I see why you've been the way you have " she placed her hand under her chin, she felt sympathetic toward him. " Do you love her? "

" Yes " he answered quickly.

Mackenzie took a deep breath and looked at him rolling her lips together.

" You know I was in love with this girl once. She was my whole world " she smiled remembering how much she loved her. " We did everything together like two peas in a pod. I loved her so much...maybe sometimes a little too much ".

Caleb looked at Mackenzie, when her eyes turned glassy he reached over & squeezed her hand.

" She wanted to travel but I had just begun college so...we decided to our own thing for a while ".

" You broke up? "

" Yup. We did " She said nodding her head.

" For how long? " Caleb asked inquisitively.

" Two years. But it felt like ten years at the time ".

" So what did you do? " Caleb kept asking more questions, he had to know what happened & how she reacted. It may just help him sort out his problem.

" I went about my life but no matter how many girls I dated they weren't her. All my relationships failed because I was still looking for her within them and they knew it too ".

" I know how that feels " Caleb answered. He'd done the exact same thing over the years, he was always looking for another Hanna but she was irreplaceable.

" Anyways eventually she came back but she wasn't the same, she was different. She wasn't the same girl I loved years ago, we tried our best to make it work but in the end we were just different people, we 'd changed ".

Mackenzie could see the doubt in his eyes, but he was certain she was coming back to him, he just couldn't help but think the worst. She let go of his hand & sat back against the couch.

" I know this probably doesn't help you much but I'm just trying to say are you absolutely certain this is what you want again? Old loves die really hard and that one person who felt so familiar can feel like a total stranger the second time around " she said trying to give Caleb some advice.

" Hanna is still exactly the way she was when we were teenagers. She's a little lost but I still saw the old her " he said.

" You did or you thought you did? " Mackenzie questioned him making sure he knew the difference between what he wanted to see and what was actually in front of him.

" No. She is the exact way I remember her. She's just Hanna " he confirmed.

" Well for your sake I hope she does comes back..." Mackenzie said trying to end the conversation better then she started with.

" If and when she does come ..I'll be sure that you meet her, she would love your hair that's for sure! " he said reaching out to touch the perfectly curled strand of hair hanging from her shoulders.

" I'm really glad we talked Caleb, who'd of known behind these doors was someone like you " she smirked at him.

" Like me how? " he asked not fully understanding what she meant. Mackenzie stood from the couch and walked toward the door, before she left she teased him.

" Like…you're in love again Caleb ".


	16. Chapter 16

**So we've finally made it. This is the end. This is how I saw it & that's that. Thank you for all who have been here since the start of this & for those who joined later I thank you too.**

**Also thanking my girls from twitter, the five of them know who they are when they read this. They really have helped keep my spirits up so I could end this & focus on other stories I have in mind.**

**So read. Review. Enjoy. What ever. Thanks again.**

In Rosewood another week later...

It was a warm Thursday afternoon when Hanna walked out of the grocery store a brown paper bag in hand. Holding her head high she could care less for the snarls she received, the whispers she heard from Patsy & Joan McClellan - the towns biggest gossips - or even the rude service she received from the cashier who just happened to be Sean's younger cousin.

She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of a public outburst, Hanna was keeping quiet & going about her business as if nothing had happened at all. They could say or do what ever they wanted but Hanna was above their small town pettiness.

She was not going to be tormented & bullied by the families connected to Sean & Mary. The Ackard's may have had their hands in every charity in town, every hospital benefit, church function & even played an important part in local politics but Hanna was not afraid of them or their friends.

She hated every single one of them with their phoney smiles & the way they competed for Mary's attention, not to mention the way Mary Ackard walked through town all high & mighty as if she were the queen of Rosewood. It made Hanna sick to her stomach to think she put up with his family for as long as she did.

On her way home Hanna smiled to herself, it wasn't long now till she was leaving Rosewood. She resigned from all the charities Sean forced her into & gave in her resignation to the hospital fundraising committee. She sold all the jewellery Sean bought her as gifts & now she had enough money to start over in Texas.

Hanna only just entered her mother's home & placed the bag down on the bench in the kitchen when she heard tyres screeching in the driveway. Before she could look toward the entrance her mother came rushing in the door dropping her bag at her feet.

" Hanna! Hanna! I have news! " She called out, her voice echoing through the house. She was excited to share her news with Hanna first.

" What Mom? " Hanna moved into the hall to see her mother quickly stepping toward her.

" Remember when Mr Peter's had a heart attack & I stepped in as a temporary manager at the bank "

" What about it? " Hanna asked.

" Well I had a meeting this morning with several regional directors & they offered me a promotion! " Ashley said even more excited.

" To what? " Hanna was intrigued.

" They want me to manage a new branch...a much larger one... " Her eyes grew wider.

" They do? " Hanna was excited for her mother, after all these years at the bank they'd finally given her the promotion she deserved.

" Yes!…In California! " Ashley squealed.

" California! " Hanna screeched back.

" Yes! They're expanding their operations across the nation & they handpicked me from seven other employees across the state " Ashley said.

" That's great Mom! " Hanna was happy for her. " You took the job right? " even though she could tell Hanna asked anyways.

" Yes! I did. With you leaving for Texas any day now there's no reason for me to stay in Rosewood. I think it'll be nice to move to somewhere warm " Ashley said with a huge smile on her face.

Hanna reached out & gave her mother a hug, congratulating her on the promotion.

" When do you leave? " Hanna asked over her shoulder.

" Two weeks " she replied pulling away from Hanna. " They need me there as soon as possible ".

" What about the house? " Hanna asked, she didn't know why she was asking all these questions she was happy her mother was leaving Rosewood just as she was. It came naturally the same way Ashley had questions for Hanna weeks ago when she arrived back from Texas.

" I went & seen the realtor & I've decided to sell the house " Ashley answered.

Once Ashley said the words she realized what they were leaving behind. She looked around the kitchen & thought of all the memories they had. Hanna recognized the look on her mother's face, it was the same look she had leaving Sean's.

" Its ok Mom. Its time for us Marin's to move on " she put her hand on her shoulder & squeezed her lightly. Ashley's eyes began to turn glassy, she knew it was the truth but this was where she built her family. The first house Tom & her bought together, the home their only daughter grew up in, the home that sheltered her after her divorce not to mention the memories Hanna created with Caleb.

Yes Ashley Marin was about to create a whole new life across the other side of the country, she couldn't help being sad.

" I know...its just…this was our first home " she said looking around the room.

" And now its time for both of us to find a new one, in a much better place " Hanna said pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge, smiling she poured the contents half filling the glasses. They tilted their glasses clinking them together & celebrated.

A week later while Ashley was at work Hanna continued packing her mothers things, sorting through rubbish & bubble wrapping all of her finer possessions. Room by room Hanna took paintings down from the walls, wrapped precious photo frames & keep sakes, carrying all of the boxes down the stairs placing them to one side in the garage. She figured with all the trouble she caused for her mother over the years, it was the least she could do to make the transition easier.

Taking a deep breath Hanna wiped the sweat from her forehead on the back of her hand, she was exhausted from walking up & down the stairs all morning. A work out she hadn't intended on. Heading back upstairs one last time Hanna checked all of the rooms making sure she didn't leave anything behind. The guest bedroom had been stripped down & Hanna was amazed she managed to disassemble the bed. She walked back into her room & looked through the closet making sure there was nothing left on the top shelf.

Her three suitcases lay on the floor, toiletries on the dresser. Few pairs of shoes were laid out neatly at the end of her bed with her hand bag hanging on the back of the door. Her room too resembled a blank canvas after she removed everything that was not a necessity. In making things easier for her mother she forgot the biggest memory of all.

The Basement.

Hanna went back down stairs and opened the basement door, it had been years since she'd been down there, for this was where the memory of Caleb began in this house.

For two weeks Caleb lived under the stairs, listening to every conversation & phone call that happened in the kitchen. He lived in secret & respectfully kept what he heard to himself. Hanna stepped inside & looked down at the couch where he used to lay. She remembered sneaking him in to the house & showing him where he would be sleeping, giving him blankets & a pillow so he was comfortable. Bracing herself on the rail she slowly stepped closer to the old dark green couch, standing before it she ran her hand across the arm rest.

Hanna sat down rubbing her hand across the cushion. Such memories she thought, kisses in the kitchen & birthdays with friends, senior year & graduation, weekends when he came home from college they spent curled up in her room. Hanna missed Caleb, she missed his touch, missed the way he smelt, the sound of his voice & not forget how much she missed running her hands through his hair. Hanna laughed to herself remembering the happier times, she was ready to right her wrongs & make up for lost time.

As Hanna went to get up she saw a sheet drop onto the floor, tilting her head she wondered what the boxes were under the stairs. How the hell did I miss these? She thought.

She pushed herself off the couch & crawled across the floor toward the boxes, brushing the dust off she could finally read what was marked on top of the lid.

" H and C " she read out loud.

She opened the box & was surprised by what she found. Inside was her year book. She opened the book to see two photo's fall out onto the floor. Picking them up she looked at them, one was with Emily, Aria & Spencer & the other with Caleb on their graduation day. She placed them back in the front of the book & flicked through the rest of the yearbook to find messages from class mates. In the very back of the book she found a picture of her, Caleb & Lucas with their arms wrapped around each other in the school courtyard. Lucas & Caleb laughing at one another but she was smiling at the camera.

Hanna was beside herself, she couldn't believe her mother had kept these photos for all those years. Like a trip down memory lane Hanna pulled everything out of the box laying them on the floor next to her. She stared at all the photos of Caleb. He really hadn't changed much, he was still as handsome now as he was back then, like he hadn't aged a day. Hanna kept staring at the way she looked at him in the photos, the smiles were nothing short of pure happiness.

She stroked his face & smiled at the thought of being with him again. In less then a week she would be back in his arms, but she wasn't going to tell him when she was coming. She wanted to arrive - hope to god he was there - & surprise him the way she did over a month ago. Hanna went through the next box with photo's and odds & ends that belonged to her mother when she was younger, she couldn't help but laugh at her hair & the fashion back in those days, even the photos of her father were outright embarrassing.

How could anyone go outside looking like that? She thought. The eighties were a disaster for fashion.

She placed all of the photos back in the boxes and carried them upstairs, her mother's box went into the garage while she took her box up to her room to keep it with the rest of her things. She was not going to let them out of her sight. Now that she had her affairs in order, there was absolutely no reason for Hanna to stay in Rosewood any longer then she needed to or return for that matter.

It was time to put this town, these people & those memories behind them.

A week later Hanna loaded their suitcases into the back of the car as last of their things were placed in the back of the truck. Ashley went back inside standing in the foyer one last time, she crossed her arms & slowly began one last tour of their home. She peered into the lounge room & remembered when Tom carried her through the front door swirling her around the room. She walked down the hall into the kitchen remembering Hanna's fifth birthday. She spent the whole night before trying to make a Barbie birthday cake but all she ended up with was a burnt slab.

Ashley walked back toward the front door and made her way upstairs. She ran her hand along the wall past Hanna's room & remembered the many afternoons her young daughter had friends over to play dress up & the weekend slumber parties that filled the house with giggling teenagers. She opened the door to her room & walked to the window overlooking the back yard. Many weekends she'd spent entertaining her friends & Tom's work colleagues watching their children chase each other around the yard as the smell of burgers filled the neighbors yards. Ashley started walking back down stairs when Hanna walked through the door & called out.

" Mom... " Hanna turned to see her mother gliding down the stairs.

" I'm here...just taking one last look is all " she stood at the front door.

" The truck is ready & the car is all packed...its time to go " Hanna said wrapping her arm around her mothers waist.

" We're really doing this aren't we? " Ashley asked Hanna, she started feeling nervous about leaving Rosewood.

" Yes Mom " She nodded. " This is the best thing we will ever do. There's no one here for us anymore " she shook her head. " Its time to move on to bigger & better things " she squeezed her shoulders.

" There's just so many memories here " Ashley said softly looking around the house.

" And now its time for someone else to make new memories here...Come on Mom " Hanna walked out the door with a spring in her step, she was at peace with leaving Rosewood given how everyone had been treating her lately. Ashley followed suit, closing the door behind her. She smiled realizing Hanna was right. It was time to move on & leave this life behind them. Time to move to a place where no one knew who they were or what their past was. Ashley sat in the car & patted Hanna's leg.

" This is it... Are you ready? " she looked at her.

" More then ready " Hanna looked ahead slipping her sunglasses on.

Ashley pulled out of the driveway with the truck following close behind. They didn't bother looking back at the house or any one in the streets, all they could concentrate on now was the new life ahead of them.

Rather then fly out from Philadelphia Hanna thought it would be a great idea over the next few days to take a road trip with her mother to Texas. Behind her many reasons Hanna figured they needed some time together before parting ways. It was to be the first time the both of them would be living in separate states, no longer would they be a five minute trip to each others home nor would they be able to come home to each other. This was a whole new beginning without each other for support.

Ashley was going to make new friends even possibly find a male companion & Hanna was about to restart an old chapter from her life, only this time she was older, wiser & hoped they would be happier then ever before.

One hour from Caleb's home Hanna could feel her stomach twisting & turning, she was nervous, excited & scared. She wondered how had he been coping whilst she was away. Had the wait for her to arrive drove him insane or was he pre -occupied by working on his home with a beer beside him the way she found him the first time she arrived?

The more Hanna thought about it the more she was the one going insane, far too many overwhelming thoughts. Although her mother was driving the speed limit it felt like they were stuck in one place. She'd been seeing the same wheat fields for the past half hour & the road ahead of them seemed to go on forever, a never ending black strip burning into the horizon. Ashley too wondered how far was Caleb's home, even though they had air conditioning sitting inside a car for as long as they had was just plain ridiculous.

Who on earth would want to live this far from town? she thought to herself. She couldn't remember how far back it was they seen a house or even a petrol station. Caleb was well & truly in the middle of nowhere.

As they came over a hill Hanna excitedly pointed to the house in the distance.

" There it is Mom! That's Caleb's house! We've finally arrived! " Hanna breathed a sigh of relief.

They made it. She had made it. She was about to be reunited with the love of her life...for good.  
>Ashley turned into his drive way and looked at the rickety rusted gates with disgust.<p>

" Well...it's different " she said. Hanna laughed, she knew that was code for she didn't like what she saw.

" Just wait till you see inside the house Mom, Caleb has renovated half of it himself. Its perfect " she said with glee.

Hanna directed Ashley to pull the car over near the barn behind the house, getting out of the car Hanna realized Caleb's car wasn't where it was usually parked.

" Darn it " Hanna said with disappointment. " He must still be at work ".

" Why don't you just call him? " Ashley asked as she got out of the car covering her eyes from the bright sun with the back of her hand.

" Because it was suppose to be a surprise " She answered. Hanna walked up the back stairs & stood on the porch with her hands on her hips, looking around the yard. Ashley took a few steps to the left when she saw a car slowing down toward the front gates.

" Hanna? " she called out. " There's someone coming up the drive way in a pick up truck " she covered her eyes with both hands trying to make out who it could be.

" What? A pick up truck? That's him! " Hanna said with excitement rushing down the stairs. She ran out & stood in the middle of the driveway watching him get closer & closer. The sun was shining in his eyes as he approached the house, in front of him he could see two silhouettes. He hoped to god it was Hanna. Who else would be waiting for him at his home? It wasn't like he told many people where he lived, adding to the fact the drive to his home was not a quick one.

A large dust cloud formed behind his truck as he pulled up & stepped out of the truck, he closed the door & pulled his sunglasses on top of his head tucking his hair away from his eyes. His heart was racing, he'd been waiting weeks for her to return. When he realized it was her he rushed to meet her half way. When they met Hanna wrapped her arms around his body resting her head on his chest and squeezed him tight.

" I've missed you so much " she said.

" Missed you more " he said kissing her head. Caleb pulled back looking into her eyes, when he saw a tear about to fall from the corner of her eye he swiped it with the pad of his thumb.

" Happy tears " she said softly.

" I love you " he said before weaving his hands through her hair pulling her to him. He kissed her passionately. His lips more insistent then hers, he didn't hesitate to dive in for more holding her close. She met him in the kiss pouring herself into it just as much. When he parted for air she dove right back nipping at his lower lip, she knew she had plenty of time for kisses like these but she missed him so much over the past few weeks.

" Oh…ok " said Ashley surprised by how affectionate they were. " I'm just… over here " she walked back to her car giving Hanna & Caleb a moment. When Hanna broke free she looked up at him and repeated his words.

" I love you too " She kissed the corner of his lips. Caleb entwined their fingers & began walking toward the house. When Caleb saw Ashley he walked over to greet her.

" Hello Ashley…its been a while " He smiled.

" Yes it has Caleb…you're looking well " She eyed him up & down taking a good look at the man she only remembered as a boy.

" You too. How was the drive? I hope not too exhausting " He asked politely. Hanna snuggled against his shoulder & squeezed his hand tighter.

" Long enough " she chuckled. " Your home its… "

" A working progress " He finished her sentence. " When it's all completed it will look a million dollars " He said proudly.

" Am sure " Ashley smiled back.

" Well come on inside, I'll give you a tour, make us a drink god knows I need one " He directed them toward the house. Caleb grabbed his bag from the car as Hanna & Ashley waited at the back door. Hanna tried hiding her smile but it was proving useless. She was head over heels happy to be back in Texas with Caleb.

" He's…not what I imagined " said Ashley. Maybe Hanna choosing this life again wasn't such a bad idea she thought. She'd been happier in the past ten minutes then she had been in ten years. He was not the same person she once knew, he was older, happier & more confident within himself.

" Don't mind the mess, I haven't been home a whole lot " He said coming up behind them. Caleb unlocked the door welcoming Ashley in first. Hanna stopped in front of him and gave a quick peck on the lips.

" I'm glad you came back " He whispered to her.

" I told you I would " she whispered back. Ashley turned around & looked at the two of them whispering to one another. She found it odd but wonderful they seemed as in love now as they had been when they were teenagers, as if no time had passed at all. 

Two years later….

It had been two years since Hanna & Caleb reunited in Texas.

For the first seven months Hanna continued renovating his - now their's - home. She stripped down wall paper & demolished walls safely under his supervision. She tore up the old carpet in the guest room & sanded back the floor boards, even chipping the horrible green tiles off their en-suite.

Yes, Hanna was getting her hands dirty throwing her blood sweat & tears into finishing their home. Outside Hanna helped build a long white picket fence that surrounded their home, several times she even whacked her thumb with the hammer. Rather then complain about how much it hurt she cussed and continued on with the job.

Caleb thought it was a great idea to convert the barn out back into a work shop where they could restore old pieces of furniture they picked up at second hand stores on the weekends. Hanna would often watch Caleb restore them to their original beauty. There was something satisfying about sitting on an old dusty chair watching him work up a sweat as he sanded the top of a large table. She loved the way his black tank would stick to his body on hotter days, at times the role was reversed & Caleb would sit back with a beer silently watching whilst she stained a bookshelf.

They were the happiest they'd ever been. No longer were they insecure or worried about the future, he knew as long as they were together everything would be fine. On their one year anniversary they attended a black tie fundraising ball for his company. By the time they arrived home she was exhausted. She waited for him to unlock the back door when he surprised her with a proposal. Bent down on one knee in the grass he held a blue velvet box open and said " Will you marry me? ". Over joyed Hanna met him at the bottom of the stairs & accepted the beautiful sparkling silver engagement ring, that night he promised he would never let her go again ~ Ever.

It was just after sun rise when Caleb walked up the stairs to the main bathroom, a cup of coffee in one hand & a slice of toast in the other. Bare foot, in jeans & an open shirt he leant against the frame of the door watching her straighten her long blonde locks. He couldn't help but eye her up & down, given what she was wearing. Four inch black heels with a tight black skirt, & a matching waist length black jacket, she looked just like she did when she was younger.

" I am so nervous about today… I feel like I'm going to be sick " she straightened another length of hair.

" You'll be fine. I happen to know you're going to be great " He said walking up behind her. Hanna put the hair straightener down, turning around she grabbed his coffee taking a mouthful and bit what was left of his toast as he did up his shirt.

" You're only saying that to make me feel better. Its one thing to go from being an assistant manager to running a whole department, I haven't even been there that long. There are other people in the department who want this job too ". He finished buttoning up his shirt, turning around he cupped her cheeks & kissed her lips.

" Hanna Marin. You are bold. You are beautiful. And you are damn good with fashion. You deserve this promotion. But…" He hesitated.

" But what? " She demanded he finish his sentence.

" You need to relax. Try breathing " He laughed walking into their room to put his shoes on.

" Easy for you to say, you're already running your own department " She said following him.

" Nothing I say will make this conversation any better will it? " He laughed sitting down on the bed. Hanna stood in front of their dresser & put her jewellery on.

" No it wont. I want this job so much but I also know I'm up against some pretty tough competition " she walked over to the bed wrapping her arms around his body, she needed comfort even before she arrived for the interview.

" Hanna…what ever happens you'll still be great at your job " he kissed the top of her head.

Caleb moved past her & went downstairs to collect his bag, throwing his phone into his pocket & tucking his wallet into his back pocket he called out up the stairs.

" Hanna? Are you ready? If we don't leave now we're going to be late " He waited for her to respond. " Hanna! Come on. You look fine, let's go! " He called out again but still, nothing.

He began walking up the stairs but by the time he reached the center of the stair well he heard the toilet flushing, she walked out of the bedroom with something white in her hand. Caleb looked at her hand then his eyes wandered back to hers.

" Guess it doesn't really matter if I get the job or not… " She waved the white stick in front of her. Caleb climbed the stairs two by two and met her at the top, taking the stick from her hand he looked closely at small window.

" This means… " He said asked her knowing she would finish his sentence.

" Yep. I'm pregnant. We're pregnant, we're going to have a baby " She said happily. Caleb tucked his hands under her hair & pulled her to him, dropping the stick on the floor he crushed his lips to hers & kissed her like he would when they made love. Slow & lingering, when he pulled back his eyes locked with hers. He slipped his hand under her shirt smoothing his palm over her stomach, tickling her creamy skin with the tips of his fingers. Even though the baby was as small as a pea & she wouldn't be showing for months yet he knew he would love this baby just as much as he loved her.

And nothing would _ever_ change that. 


End file.
